The Aftermath
by tattoohero
Summary: The following events take place after the Reaper attack and their ultimate defeat by Commander Shepard.  This is my view on what will happen after Mass Effect 3.  My Shepard is female/soldier/spacer/war hero/paragon.  This is Leia Shepard's story...
1. Chapter 1

A/N(16 Jan 2013): I wrote this story before Mass Effect 3 was released. I speculated on what would happen in the game. This is also my first fanfic. Since playing ME3, I consider this story to be AU.

Enjoy.

This is my canon femShepard. Paragon/Spacer/War Hero/Soldier

Chapter One

It's been 17 days since the Alliance won the Battle for Earth. What was left of Earth anyway. Almost complete devastation. Even though it has been almost three weeks, the planet is still burning in places. All major cities are rubble. Amazing people survived, but survived they did. The Normandy has seen better days, but she made it through the battles which is all that matters to Shepard. Commander Shepard and Alenko take the shuttle to the surface to see the damage up close. Plus she had a meeting with a few members of the Alliance brass, Admiral Hackett in particular. The UT-47 Kodiak Drop Ship lands in a cleared area of rubble in what used to be Stockholm, Sweden. Staff Commander Kaiden Alenko remarks, "It looks worse than it did from orbit. It's going to take a long time to rebuild."

"I know. I know, it will be hard. It will get done. We will find a way. We always do, Kaiden.", coming from Leia Shepard as she turned to look at him with a determined look on her face. Kaiden just gives a slight smile. The doors of the shuttle open and they see standing in the distance Hackett, Councilor Anderson with Udina in tow. _Shepard chuckles softly to herself after the image of Anderson punching Udina in the stomach from one of the videos Liara set up for her to view came into her head for no reason. Was it a little stress release, Shepard wasn't sure, but she did chuckled and that was a good thing considering..._And the Citadel Council?

_Just seeing the turian Councilor puts the image of his air quotes while saying, "Ah Reapers, we have dismissed that claim." makes Shepard want to throw that back at him with "Ah Reapers, I just destroyed them" complete with air quotes and a complete sarcastic tone. _She knows better than to actually to that, but it was a nice thought. Leia smiles. Alenko says,"Why so happy, Shepard?" after he notices the smile on Shepard's face.

"I'll tell you later, Kaiden." reply Leia.

Kaiden nods, "If you say so." Both salute Admiral Hackett.

"Good to see you both in one piece." Hackett comments while returning the salute.

"Thank you, Sir.", was said in unison. Both Shepard and Alenko stood at attention.

"If you two would follow me to the bunker," Admiral Hackett turns and points down the street full of rubble.

Kaiden had a puzzled look on is face, "Bunker?". They walk about two kilometers before Kaidan and Shepard noticed the bunker the leads underground.

"These where built during the 20th and saved many lives all across Europe and North America. All we know of right now." comments Hackett as he opens the door. Shepard didn't grow up on Earth. She was a spacer kid. Military brat you could say. Followed in her parents footsteps when she joined the Alliance at 18. Leia had been to Earth a few times on shore leave, but never knew about this. She studied the construction and was amazed how well it handled the Reaper attack. "Commander Alenko, excuse us for a moment", Hackett lays his hand on Shepard's right shoulder and nods away from the others.

"Commander, you never stop doing the impossible. This time you're going to get the medal you deserve. Unlike that farce of a trial. But that is not why I wanted to speak to you alone." Shepard nods while still standing with her arms behind her back. Hackett continues, "As you well know, there is massive devastation on many worlds across the galaxy. Many of them look just like Earth and there are survivors. _"I can't believe I am about to tell her this. Standing in front of me is the Hero of Elysium, Savior of the Citadel, and the whole goddamn galaxy. But here is goes... "_Shepard, you and the Normandy are going on what the Council is calling it a good will tour of hope". Shepard looked like she was about to say something when Hackett puts his hand up to let her know he wasn't finished speaking. "I know is sounds corny as hell, but you did just save the galaxy from the Reapers and too many people put their head in the sand and refused to see the truth are now going to kiss your ass. Let them, Commander, you do deserve it."

"Yes, Sir." was the only thing Shepard could say. Actually, she was a little surprised and content with it just the same.

"I just wanted to warn you before talking to the Council. I think the turian Councilor is going to eat a little crow. _That brought up a huge mental image and a slight smile to Shepard's face_ Let's join the others.", Hackett turns and walks towards the others with Shepard one step behind.

The first to speak was the asari Councilor, "Commander Shepard, once again this council owes you a great debt. Only this one...is going to be hard to repay." Leia could tell this was going to be a very awkward conversation with the Council. _Just nod and listen, Leia, just nod and listen. Smile slightly too. _Shepard smiles slightly and nods. The asari pauses.

Then salarian Councilor starts speaking, "Commander, ...we ..would like to apologize for not believing in you sooner. If we had..." he looks down in thought.

But before he could finish the turian Councilor blurts out, "I was wrong. I did not give you the respect a Spectre deserves." Shepard just smiles and nods. Smiles and nods. "I should not have used a sarcastic tone with you." _Hackett was right, he is going to eat crow. Good! "_I was bias and I did not want to believe a human could be tough enough to be a Spectre. And because of that, I am stepping down from the Council as soon as a replacement from Palaven can be found." Everyone gasps.

Anderson was the one to break the silence, "Councilor, there is no need for that."

"We can discuss it more later." was the last thing the turian said. Shepard thought,_ Wow, that is more than eating crow. That is falling on the sword. _

"Commander" the asari trying to get the conversation back on track. "Like I said, we owe you a great debt. We, the Council, would like for you to take the Normandy once she is repaired. Travel across the galaxy both in Council Space and the Terminus Systems. Help those that need it and give hope to everyone. People want to see you, Commander, you, the Normandy, and your crew."

The salarian takes over, " We will forward to the Normandy the list of places you are to visit. The governments have been told to give you some space if you so desire." Anderson concludes, "Think of it this way, Shepard, it's a tour of shore leave if you like. The people do want to see you and I feel that this will help the galaxy at large to start rebuilding. If they see you, you give them hope that we can start over. Besides, between the Collectors, the trial, and finally the Reapers, you need a break." Anderson nods to Shepard with a content look on his face.

Kaiden and Leia both give each other a sideways glance. Neither of them knows how to respond to the comments made by the Council. Shepard looks straight at the turian, "Don't resign, Councilor, the galaxy needs everyone right now." Leia pauses looking scanning the Council to see their expressions. "I accept your offer to tour and give hope and help. That is what I do best." Adding with smirk, "besides blowing stuff up." That comment lightened the mood some as it made everyone present chuckle.

The asari speaks again, "Is there anything we could do for you, Commander Shepard?"

"I would like to take the time to think about that if that is alright with the Council," replies Shepard

"Of course, Commander, take all the time you need," comments the asari Councilor.

"Thank you, Councilor.", reply Shepard.

"Thank you again, Commander, and again please accept our apologizes." is the last thing the salarian Councilor said. That being said, the Citadel Council minus Anderson turn and took their leave. After all they wanted to get back to the Citadel and start the rebuilding process. Shepard couldn't blame them. This was going to be a hard long rebuild. It will get done.

"That didn't go so bad.", Hackett comments, "I thought the turian was going to eat crow, not resign." Shepard, Alenko, and Anderson all nodded in agreement.

"His confession does make me think though." says Anderson.

Hackett chimes in, "Now that the Council has left, Commander Shepard, I have a surprise for you." Shepard looked to Admiral Hackett with a puzzled look on her face. "Follow me." Hackett turns out the door and turns left down the hall.

"Yes, sir.", Shepard follows Hackett out of the room. Anderson just shrugs his shoulders at Shepard as she walks by. David Anderson has known Leia Shepard for years, she was his XO when he was the CO of the Normandy. That was before the mission to Eden Prime. This is one surprise he is happy to play dumb about. "Sir, where are we going?", asks Leia.

Hackett didn't respond to her question. He just took a few more steps and opened the door. "Commander, I think you know, Capt..."

Shepard looked into the room to see her...MOTHER! Admiral Hackett smiles, shuts the door, and walked back down the hall towards the room with Anderson and Alenko. "Mom!" Shepard's eyes start to glisten with shock and happiness of seeing her mother, Captain Hannah Shepard of the SSV Orizaba. Mother and daughter embrace with both having tears of joy and relieve that each other made it through this. Leia was the first to back from the embrace. "Mom, I don't recall seeing the Orizaba in orbit."

"The Orizaba is in dry dock or is in line to be repaired.", answers Hannah. Every ship in the Alliance was either damaged or destroyed in the Reaper attack. Supplies are going to be limited and repairs are going to take a very long time. Just like every where else in the galaxy. "Leia, you make me so proud.", she leans in and gives her daughter a kiss on the check. "I hear you are given priority at the Citadel to get the Normandy repaired. And then going to tour both Council and Terminus space."

"Yes, mom, they also asked if I wanted anything and I am going to think on that." Leia looks at her mom, but has Liara on her mind and just smiles brightly._ Not only will she think about her future, but also wants Liara to be happy too. That is as important to her as anything else in this galaxy. We have a lot to talk about that much is for certain. _

After about 30 minutes, Kaiden knocks on the door. "Commander Shepard, I am headed back to the Normandy. Both Anderson and Hackett want me to go on the tour with you." _I thought maybe with my Spectre status, I would have my own missions to do, but they both want me to join you. Not that being with Shepard is a bad thing it is actually it is good fighting with Shepard again. Or not fighting as this case may be. _"I will instruct the shuttle to land back here to pick you up later."

Commander Shepard turned her head towards Alenko,"Thank you, Kaiden, but not necessary. I have invited my mom to see the Normandy after we are finished talking here. We will ride in her shuttle."

"See you both aboard the Normandy." and with that Kaiden Alenko turned and headed back to the shuttle.

Hannah looks at her daughter is amazement. _Here is my child, Hero of many battle and yet she still amazes me with her strength and character to helping those she can._ "Leia, what are your plans after this tour the Council has you taking is over?

This in a way caught Leia off guard, "I have plenty of time to think about it and to discuss it with someone special. Someone you will meet once we get aboard the Normandy."

Hannah raises an eyebrow, "Someone special? And aboard the Normandy? What are you doing, Leia, fraternizing with a member of your crew?" Hannah stopped suddenly as she realized she was sounding more like Leia's CO instead of her mother. "I didn't mean to sound like you CO, Leia. Forgive me."

Nothing to forgive, mom. She is not part of the Alliance," beams the younger Shepard.

Hannah has a slight puzzled look on her face, "She?"

Commander Shepard just smiles when thinking about Liara, "Yes, mom, she. Her name is Dr. Liara T'Soni. An asari that helped me defeat Saren and the Reapers. She is a Prothean expert that helped me understand the message the I got from the beacon on Eden Prime. Liara is also the one of the reason I was able to come back after the original Normandy was lost." Hannah nodded while listening to her daughter talk about Liara T'Soni. She could tell right away how much Leia loved the asari because Leia's eyes and face lit up every time her named was mentioned.

Two more hours have past and both Shepards were getting hungry. Leia asks, "You ready to head to the Normandy? Have some dinner then tour the ship?" "

Of course. I am a bit hungry myself. Got something better the MRE?", Hannah asks.

"Yes, mom, but I have no idea what today's menu consists of," replies Commander Shepard. Not that matters to either mom or daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Note:Reformatted to make it easier to read.

Enjoy.

Chapter Two

Staff Commander Alenko had already informed the Normandy crew that Commander Shepard's mother was going to be visiting. Kaidan still has some feeling for the Commander, but knows that Shepard's heart belongs to Liara. When he found out that Liara was the reason Shepard was with Cerberus he was furious. Then after realizing she did the right thing, he found a new respect for Dr. T'Soni. Well, not the Cerberus part, but having Shepard be brought back to life. Alenko still at times has a hard time wrapping his head around that because it seems that Shepard didn't change one bit. Okay,_ I will give Cerberus that. Miranda and her team, Lazarus Project, did something good for once. Unlike the things they saw from Cerberus while chasing after Saren. Not that Cerberus is going to be a problem in the future. Shepard made sure of that._

Kaidan notices for the first time since they defeated the Reapers how at peace the rest of the crew is. They are determined to fix the Normandy quickly, but they don't have all the supplies they need to finish the job. Engineers Ken Donnell and Gabby Daniels reported when he got back on board that the FTL drives were almost complete. That would make the trip to the Citadel faster. The quicker they get the Normandy fix the sooner they can complete their mission. And a long one it's going to be. Kaidan is going to let that news come from Shepard when she returns. Dr. Chakwas walked up to a chair next to Kaidan and sat down. "How are you feeling, Commander? Any headaches?"

Alenko turned his head and grinned at the doctor, "No, no headaches. Sorry, just thinking. Still can't believe it is over." Dr. Chakwas patted his arm and then started eating. Kaidan looks down at his tray. Not sure what the meat is, but the corn and mash potato looks appealing. Smells good too. Which is a surprise. The Normandy's cook isn't know for making tasty meals. He looked around the mess hall. Tali, Garrus, and Joker are at a table talking about EDI. The engineers look like they are discussing more repairs. Two or three other small groups were either eating together or standing round chatting. Every one but Dr. T'Soni.

Liara was in her office, which use to be Miranda's office. Ex-Cerberus operative, Miranda Lawson, died while helping Shepard take out the Illusive Man. Liara sighs, every since Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko informed everyone that Leia's mother, Capt. Hannah Shepard was stopping for a visit, Liara has been nervous. She is also concerned because she has been trying to contact Feron at the Shadow Broker base without any reply. _I'm going to talk to Leia about making a trip to Hagalaz to check on the base. Sighs again, what did Leia tell her mother about me? Oh stop it Liara, you know how Shepard feels about you. _That last thought put a smile on Liara's face. She gets up from her desk and goes and looks for something different to put on for Leia's mother. Not that she has much to choice from. T'Soni finally picks out the most causal outfit she has at the moment, the Alliance issue causal jumpsuit. Similar to the one she wore when Shepard saved her life on Therum. Liara feels confident, but wants to wash her face. EDI comes over the ship comm "Commanding officer on board." as Liara heads to wash her face.

Commander Shepard walks with her mother, Capt. Hannah Shepard, from the bridge through the CIC towards the elevator. "Very nice ship, Leia. I can't believe Cerberus built it. It doesn't seem right."

"Thanks, mom. It's not right, but it's an Alliance ship now and that is all that matters." They get near the elevator, Leia asks, "Want to tour now or after we eat?"

"Food sounds good right now, Commander." winks Hannah and smiles.

"Food it is then.", as Shepard hit the button for the crew deck. The elevator door opens and everyone turns and looks at mother and daughter together. None of them have ever seen that before. Liara is sitting across from Dr. Chakwas talking with her and Kaidan when she noticed the curly short red-haired blue-eyed younger Shepard and noticed how much she looks like her mother. Capt. Hannah Shepard has the same curly hair, only it a little darker red with gray mixed in and green eyes. The hair is longer too, but the face was Leia's. Commander Shepard introduced her mother to everyone before getting two trays of chow. She turned to head towards the tables, noticing how quickly her mother is liking Liara. Leia noticed in Liara's body language she was a little nervous having her mother here, but now noticed Liara is much more relaxed. _Good, warms my heart to see my mother and Liara getting along. _Leia set the trays down on the table and scoots one towards her mom. "Hope you like it, mom, it's mystery meat. It really is good, the cook never tells us what type of meat being used. It varies from meal to meal."

Hannah takes bite. Chews the scrunches up her nose. Chews more making another goofy face. Liara didn't have a clue what to make of it and looked over towards Leia to see her reaction. Leia just shook her head and kept eating. Knowing full well her mother was enjoying acting like a goof-ball to lighten moods. Shepard winks at Liara and smiles. Captain Shepard finally acting like an Alliance officer instead of being among family and friends says, "This is very good. Mind if I steal your cook?" After saying this she just winks at her daughter. Shepard just laughs.

By the time Commander Shepard and her mother finished eating the only people left in the mess area were mom, daughter, and Dr. T'Soni. Liara takes their trays and puts them away. "I'm heading back to my office. I have some work I need to get done.", giving Leia a hug and a soft kiss on her cheek. Then turns to Capt. Shepard and gives her a hug too. "I hope to see you again, Capt. Shepard.", smiling as she walked towards her office. "Please, Liara, call me Hannah.", Hannah tells Liara. "You sure you don't want to go on the tour with us?", ask Shepard. "No, spend more time with your mother, Commander. I will see you later.", Liara states then walks into her office and the door closes behind her.

"I like her, Leia. She really cares about you," Hannah then gives her daught a motherly hug, "Please, show me around." With that Commander Shepard shows Captain Shepard the Normandy SR-2.

Commander Leia Shepard watches her mother's shuttle leave the hold and head back to her own ship, SSV Orizaba. Shepard turns to head back towards the elevator when she notices Tali sitting alone on some crates. "You ok Tali?" as Shepard walks towards the quarian. It does sadden Commander some knowing that Tali has to live in her bio-suit all the time.

"Oh, hi, Shepard. Yes, I am fine. Seeing you with your mom just, I don't know, made me think of my father." Shepard gives Tali a hug then sits next to her on the crate.

"I'm sorry about your father, Tali. I wish there was more I could do for you," says Shepard.

Tali's smile is noticed through her mask, "What is next, Shepard? I think it might be time for me to go back to the Flotilla. But I don't know, if I can leave just yet. I want to finish repairing the Normandy, but I also want to help the Migrant Fleet", Tali starts wringing her hands together.

Shepard just listens, nods, then hugs Tali again before getting up, "Tali, you can stay aboard the Normandy for as long as I am the CO of this vessel. I do have an announcement to make, but I am going to wait until tomorrow. I was given orders while on Earth."

"Oh?", Tali sounded confused. The Normandy is not in any condition to go on any type of mission. _How can they give us a mission when we are barely able to use the FTL drives? We still have holes in parts of the armor. This makes no sense. _

"And Tali, keep that between us. There is a meeting at 1000 tomorrow when I will tell everyone what is going on.", Shepard just smirks and walks to the elevator.

The elevator doors open on the crew deck. Leia walks into Liara's office to see she is not there. Walking back to the mess area, she see Garrus and Kaidan talking among themselves. She smiles and nods at them and they return the acknowledgment. Shepard goes back into the elevator and goes towards the bridge. She was right, Joker was sitting in the pilots seat going over some reports with EDI. Commander Shepard asks, "Anything to report, Joker?"

"No, Commander. Nothing you don't already know already.", says Joker.

Shepard nods then says, "EDI, please make an announcement to everyone that there is a meeting at 1000 tomorrow in the briefing room. I have an announcement to make because we have orders.", Shepard turns and walks back down the CIC.

"Acknowledge, Shepard.", EDI then announces there is a meeting in the morning.

Shepard walks into her private quarters and notices Liara sleeping on the sofa. She looked at the clock and noticed how late it was really getting. It was well past midnight. Walking past the fish tank, Leia makes sure the fish got fed. She removes her uniform and puts on a pair of N7 shorts and tank-top. Shepard leans down and kisses Liara on her forehead and caresses her cheek. Liara opens her eyes sleepily and notices Leia standing next to her. Leia offers her hand to help Liara off the couch then pulls her close and kisses her soft blue lips. Shepard pulls away from the kiss. "I don't know about you, but the bed is looking good right about now. I don't know if you heard EDI's announcement, but there is a meeting at 1000. We are going to the Citadel for repairs. We are one of the first ships to get fixed. We been given high priority by the Council. They are then sending us on a good will type tour to help through out the galaxy once the Normandy is fixed. They said it will be good for everyone to see the Normandy and her crew. They are kissing my ass, Liara. The turian Councilor resigned today. I really didn't know how to react to that."

"They need to kiss your ass, Leia. They wouldn't listen to you for years and look what happened.", was Liara's retort. Shepard kisses Liara again, hearing a gasp and moan from Liara sent chills throughout Shepard's body. Liara pushes Leia back onto the bed. Shepard grabs Liara's back side then her eyes go black...

Shepard woke up about 830, leans in and kisses the asari's neck tenderly, then gets out of bed. Walks into her quarters private bathroom and takes a nice hot shower. 15 minutes later, Shepard feeling nice and refreshed, finally ready to see what the Council has in mind for this "tour" of theirs. It didn't read too badly. Seems they want the Normandy to travel to every major hub in the galaxy. Trading supplies or try and set up trading if able. They are not asking for any reports on a regular basis, but would like to be updated every few months on what is going on. They also requested that all members of the Normandy which includes non-Alliance personal to go on this tour. This was a mix species ship and they want the galaxy to know we all can work together to solve problems. _Not so sure how that will work. Biases run deep, Councilors. Hatred will take a long time to get over if ever. Hmmmm, wonder why no Batarian based planets nor colonies. They couldn't all be gone, could they?_ Shepard looks over at the picture of Liara on her desk, then over to Liara herself still sleeping. Liara is now stirring under the covers slowly waking up. "Morning, beautiful, sleep well?", smiling towards the bed as she looks at T'Soni. _I must be the luckiest human alive to have such a wonderful person that makes me want more out of life than a military career. Which is all I wanted since I was a kid, but now I want more._

The asari's simply replies, "I always sleep well with you next to me, Leia." flashing Leia a sheepish grin she high tails it to the shower.

"Suppose I should pick this mess from last night up.", as Shepard get out of the chair and starts picking up the clothes she threw on the floor and putting them in a hamper. It's starting to get a little full. _Time to do some laundry, oh it can wait another day. I'm taking today off and hopefully have a talk with the love of her life. Exactly how I am going to start that conversation, I haven't figured that out yet. Maybe the first thing I should do when we get to the Citadel is some shopping for a special gift. _That thought brought a bright smile to Shepard's face just as Liara steps out of the bathroom.

"What has put that big smile on your face?", Liara asks with a smirk on her face.

"I'll tell you later, ready for the meeting?" as Shepard offers her and out for Liara to take. They both walk towards the elevator hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Note:Reformatted for easier viewing.

Enjoy.

Chapter Three

Liara went into the conference room while Shepard went up to the cockpit to see Joker. Of course, he was sitting in his usual spot looking over reports. "Joker, do you ever sleep in a bunk? Or do you miss EDI's company?", Shepard asked jokingly.

"Very funny Commander," comments Joker.

"Joker, set a course to the Citadel. Keep the comm on so you get the info from the meeting. I am sure you are going to love it.", Shepard smirks some then turns and walks away.

"Aye, aye, Commander", Joker starts getting ready to leave Earth's orbit and plots a course for the Citadel.

Shepard steps into the conference room and sees that everyone is there. "Thanks you everyone for being on time. I am sure you are all wondering what is the purpose of this meeting. We are headed now to the Citadel to finish the repairs to the Normandy. Once those repairs are complete. The Council has requested that all of us go on a good will tour across both Citadel and Terminus space. The Council has already sent a list of places they want us to help out. I still am not sure how this is going to work, but we are to try and set up trade between planets if possible. Help out any colonies we can. We stay in one place as long as needed or until I say it is time to leave. This mission if you can call it that is going to last at a year." Shepard stops talking to allow everyone to soak in what the Council is wanting from them.

Dr. Chakwas was the first to say something, "Commander, which planets or colonies are we talking about?" "

Palaven, Thessia, Sur'Kesh, Illium, Horizon, Eden Prime, Elysium. Terra Nova, Zhu's Hope, and many others.", was Shepard's answer. "I am sure this list will change throughout the next year and I have a feeling this little tour will last longer than a year. And Tali, don't worry, we will check on the Migrant Fleet, I promise. It might not be listed, but I won't let the Council tell me the only places we can go. Any other questions?" Shepard looks around the room.

Garrus shakes his head and goes, "Why is the Council wanting us do to this? What is the purpose really?"

"They seem to think the rest of the galaxy seeing us an Alliance vessel with a mix species crew can inspire and give hope that was can rebuild and have peace." Leia just shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know Garrus, it is not making much sense to me, but they really want us to do this, so I agreed." Garrus just nodded still not understanding, but then the rest of the crew doesn't get it either.

"Dismissed." was the last thing Shepard said and everyone went back to their stations. "Kaidan, I would like to speak to you for a moment."

"Sure, Shepard. What do you need?" relied Alenko.

"I am going to hibernate in my quarters until we reach the Citadel, you are in charge of things until then." Shepard nods at him.

"Aye, aye, Commander." Kaidan snaps off a salute in which Shepard returns. Both leave the Comm Room.

Leia then retired back to her quarters and got out of her uniform and put on a pair of N7 shorts and a blue t-shirt. She picks up the data pad with the message from the Citadel on it still not sure how this tour of theirs was going to work. After reading it again, it gets tossed on to a table, Leia puts her feet up and relaxes in a chair enjoying the music playing in the cabin. Toes moving to the beat of the music, Shepard just thinks of what she wants exactly she wants in life after this tour. She knows for sure once this tour is over she is going to retire from both the Alliance Military and as a Council Spectre. _I'm tired of fighting, tired of placing others people life in danger. I know for certain that I want to marry Liara. But is that what she wants? Where to settle down? Does she want to continue to be the Shadow Broker even though Feron has been running things the past few months? Just talk to her and quit hiding out in your cabin!_ Not more than two seconds later, Liara arrives with..._her things? Heart just skipped a little._

"Leia, I was thinking last night while waiting for you to finish giving your mother the tour of the Normandy, that it would be a good idea to move in up here with you and let Staff Commander Alenko have that office. If you think that is acceptable to the others." _Holy shit, Leia, you have thought about telling her that. Maybe she does want the same things I do, _thinks Shepard as Liara spoke.

The Commander smiles, "I was planning on asking you that, but wasn't sure if you wanted to do so. I put the Normandy in Alenko's hand until we reach the Citadel. Which should take a few days. I have been wanting to talk to you actually." Leia gets off the couch and takes the handful of Liara's things and places them on the desk next to her medals. Turns back around and takes Liara's hands into her own. Feeling the softness of Liara's skins send shivers down her own. Intertwining their fingers together, Shepard leads Dr. T'Soni to the sofa. Liara kisses Shepard's lips softly slowly growing more passionate by the second. A moment later the kiss was over then they both flopped onto the sofa.

_What to say first? Oh, I know..._"Do you remember the first time you visited this room?" Shepard has her feet on the table with Liara's head in her lap.

Liara comments,"Yes, I have fond memories of that visit. Why?"

Shepard just smiles. "Do you remember asking me if this all ends tomorrow what happens to us? Remember my answer?" Looking into Liara's blue eyes with her own blue eyes. Grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, quite well actually." Liara gives Shepard a coy look. Knowing full well that Leia's answer was marriage, old age, and a lot of blue children.

"Well, now that the Reapers are defeated and after this mission, tour, boondoggle, or what ever the Council wants from us is over. What about us? What do you want?" still looking at T'Soni's blue freckled beautiful face. Leia runs her finger across Liara's left check then leans down to kiss her before she answers. Liara moans softly as her arm runs up Shepard's arm, neck, then into that soft red hair. _What do I want? That's a silly question, Leia. What do I want? I have what I want, you. _

EDI's announces,"Pardon the interruption, Shepard. Commander Alenko wishes to speak to you." Shepard thinks, what a mood killer. "Send him in, EDI."

Kaidan walks in to Shepard's quarters. "Sorry to interrupt, Commander. Dr. T'Soni, may I speak with you for a brief moment?"

"Of course, Kaidan" as she gets out of Shepard's lap. "What can I do for you?" Liara says smiling.

Kaidan moves his eyes from Liara to Shepard back to Liara again._ I don't think I have ever seen Commander Shepard this relaxed in all the years I've known her. Seen her drunk a few times, but then what Alliance Marine doesn't do that from time to time? Dr. T'Soni what ever your doing to the Commander, please, keep it up. _"Kaidan?"

"Oh sorry, Liara, I came up to ask if you have all of your stuff out of your old office? It looks like you did, but I just wanted to make sure before settling in." Kaidan cheeks went a little flush from the question.

"Yes, I have all my stuff out, enjoy the privacy." Liara smiles then goes back to laying in Shepard's lap.

"Commander, Joker informed me we would reach the relay in about forty-eight hours. We are traveling faster than before, but not at full power per both Tali's and EDI's recommendations." Kaidan noticed that Shepard didn't make a move to look at him. She just sat there on the couch, eyes closed, relaxing.

"Thank you, Kaidan. Any other messages you have for me, relay them through EDI. My quarters is off limits until we reach the Citadel. Dismissed" Leia didn't even open her eyes when issuing that command.

"Aye, aye Ma'am.", he then turns and leaves._ Dammit, Kaidan, Shepard now probably thinks you were spying on her and Dr. T'Soni. Ok Just don't bother Shepard again until the Normandy reaches the Citadel._

"You alright, Kaidan?", the turian asked.

"Yea, I think so, Just annoyed Shepard some, I think.", Kaidan replies.

"Oh come on now, Kaidan. You knew going up there wasn't the smartest move. I plan on giving them both a wide berth until we reach the Citadel. And a bigger one once we get going on this tour thing the Council is making us do." Hearing those comments from Garrus made his head hurt. Not from his L2 implants, but from the foolishness of his actions. Kaidan retreats to his office to check for any messages. He hadn't done that since the battle ended or began for that matter.

"I do believe you asked me what about us? What do I want?" Liara moves from Shepard's lap to sitting up next to her. "All I have ever wanted, Commander Leia Shepard, I have already. You. After meeting your mother yesterday, I still want you. Outside of that, Leia, I honestly don't know what else I want. I do have one thing I want to ask you." Shepard just smiles then leans in to steal a kiss. "I want to check on Feron. I have sent messages, but have not heard back. I am worried about him, Leia." Shepard can see the worry in Liara's face when she talked about Feron and the Broker base orbiting the planet of Hagalaz.

"First chance we get, we will take the shuttle and look for him and I want to look also for the Migrant Fleet, so Tali will be coming with us. I hope that is alright with you. Tali has not heard anything about the Flotilla. She seems very shaken by the lack of news." After a long silence, Shepard continues, "I am starting to think this tour the Council wants us to go on is going to be hard for everyone to deal with. Being on Earth yesterday wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but the devastation was very heartbreaking just the same. I don't know if I can deal with going from planet to planet seeing that same type of destruction for the next year.", pulling Liara tighter against her as she keeps talking. "For the first time in a long, long time, I'm scared. I'm not sure if this type of mission, I can pull off without breaking down. Getting shot at, I can handle with no problem, but despair is going to be hard. I'm not sure how to handle it.", Shepard's eyes start to water up some. _Oh crap, now I am going to start crying. Steel yourself, Leia, steel yourself. _

Liara cups Shepard's face with her soft hand, "It will be alright, Leia. We got through this together and with our friends in the decks below us. Everyone on this ship believes and completely trusts you with their lives."_ Oh that did it, no stopping the tears now._ Shepard buries her face into T'Soni's shoulder and starts sobbing. Liara just holds Leia in her arms trying to comfort her. After a few minutes, Shepard sits back up, tears still running down her checks, but what does she care. Commander Shepard is with the one person besides her mother that she can let her guard down in front of and not worry about how it looks. The sweet doctor reaches over to the desk that has Shepard's old N7 helmet and grabs a tissue. She then proceeds to wipe the tears from the Commander's face.

Within a few minutes the steely Shepard was back. "Hungry?"

Liara was the first one off of the couch. She offers her hand out for Shepard to take. Which the Spectre does and pulls the asari into a tight embrace. "I love you, Dr. T'Soni." Shepard then leans closer and kisses the doctor.

The asari kisses back then says, "I love you too, Commander. And yes, I am hungry." Shepard then steps into the private bathroom in her quarters to wash her face. Liara follows and does the same. Leia goes and changes out of her N7 shorts and puts on a pair of black pants and her boots. Just as she finishes putting her boots on, Liara comes out of the bathroom.

"Liara, I want to say one thing before we head down to the crew deck. Once we are out of this living quarter, we must act professional in front of the crew._ I know Liara will act professional without me saying so, maybe I said it more for myself. I know after today, our relationship will never be the same. And that is just how I want it. _

"Of course, Commander." Liara grins and winks at Shepard then heads out the door.

All Shepard could do it tilt her head to one side and smile from ear to ear. _I am the luckiest woman alive. Not only is she beautiful, intelligent, but supremely sexy. _"EDI?"

EDI replies, "Yes, Shepard."

"I think this goes without saying, but I am going to say it anyway. What goes on in this room, stays here. I am sure most of the crew already knows that Liara moved in by Kaidan moving in to her office/living quarters, but I just wanted to let you know that. I consider you a crew member too," says Commander Shepard.

"Of course, Commander," was EDI's reply. Shepard then heads towards the elevator to get a bite to eat.

Shepard walks into the mess area and sees most of the crew there eating and talking among themselves. Smiling as she walks right up to the cook, "What smells good, Chief Boonen?"

"Gumbo, Commander. I hope you like, Ma'am." Service Chief Tomas Boonen was assigned to the Normandy after Shepard turned herself in for her actions in the Behak system and the death of over 300,000 batarians. He had always heard stories about the Hero standing in front of him, but never thought in a million years he would be serving under her.

The Commander inhales the aroma of the gumbo again, "I'm sure I will, Chief.". Smiles at the young man, turns walks to find a seat. Then notices that James Vega is sitting by himself, so Leia decides to join him. "Want some company, James?"

"Oh, sure, Commander. I would enjoy your company.", smiling at Shepard as she took the seat across the table from Vega.

"Thoughts on the mission the Council has asked us to do?", Shepard did want to know his opinion on this. James Vega was there at her trial on Earth. He seemed to be sympathetic to what was going on, but Shepard didn't think he completely understood any of it. Vega helped Shepard escape when the Reapers first attacked Earth during the middle of her trial. _Too many members of the Alliance brass was just like the Citadel Council, they just didn't want to believe the galaxy was at risk and a war was coming. Remembering a comment, Anderson said to her on her mission to destroy the collectors, that he couldn't blame them for not wanting to believe it. The Reapers were grim, brutal stuff. It's over now, it's over now. _Vega was still pondering the response to Shepard's question on his views. He is just a soldier and really isn't use to his superiors usually don't ask his views on missions until the debrief. Even then he rarely gave his opinion on what happened, he usually just gave the facts as he saw them.

He takes another bite of his chow and chews still thinking. Swallowing his food James Vega finally spoke, "I am not really sure, Ma'am, I think I understand the Councils intentions, but just seeing Earth all tore up, tore me up, Ma'am." He then looked back down at his food, taking another bite. Shepard just sat there eating, nodding in agreement with Vega's comments. Both Alliance Marines were thinking the same thing to themselves, _FUBAR!_


	4. Chapter 4

Note:Reformatted for easier viewing.

Long chapter.

Enjoy.

Thanks BioWare for creating a fun place to the imagination fly.

Chapter Four

The Normandy just completed the jump through the Charon Relay and should be at the Citadel in a few hours. There is a excited buzz among the crew. Seeing that the Citadel seems untouched by the Reaper invasion. Little damage, but nothing like what they saw on Earth. Commander Leia Shepard inspecting her freshly pressed dress blue Alliance uniform. After feeling confident that everything was perfect with her uniform, Shepard smiles over to Liara who was sitting behind the computer terminal making contact with a few of her old contacts from Illium to see what the state of things are around the Terminus Systems. Liara is hopeful she can get more detailed info than about what is going on in the Terminus than the Council had. After all, the Terminus Systems was not part of Council Space. The Commander walked over to Liara and places her lips upon the asari's left check, "I have a few meetings with both Admiral Hackett and Councilor Anderson. Then a meeting with the whole Council in private. I have no idea how long I will be gone, but I do want us to go out for dinner away from the Normandy tonight."

Joker comes over the ships comm, "ETA to the Citadel is an hour 45 minutes." The comm then goes silent.

"Finally decide to relieve Kaidan of command?", saying Dr. T'Soni while winking to Shepard. Leia just snickered to herself at that comment,

"Yes and before I forget. Enjoy the day, doctor, I love you." Turning in a snap military fashion, Commander Shepard headed towards the door and disappeared through it.

"I love you too, Commander.", says Liara not sure if Shepard heard her. Then goes back to giving her attention fully to the computer screen.

The elevator on the CIC level of the Normandy hissed open. The crew snapped to attention and one of them bellowed out, "Commanding Officer on deck."

Commander Shepard saluted the crew back and said, "As you were.". Then she walked over to Staff Commander Alenko, "Commander, I am relieving you of command. You are on leave for the next week effective once the Normandy docks with the Citadel. Kaidan, thank you." Shepard gave Kaidan more leave than she took hiding out with Liara in their living quarters.

Alenko salutes Shepard then states, "You are welcome, Commander, but what are you thanking me for?"

I'm thanking you for being here, Kaidan. And for snapping on you in my cabin a couple of days ago. That was uncalled for," says Shepard.

"No need for that, Shepard. I was out of place for coming up. Thanks for the leave. I haven't been to my apartment in far too long. It will be nice to sleep in my own bed for a change. How long do you think it will take for the Normandy to be completely fix?", Kaiden smiled to Shepard after asking that.

"Several weeks at the least. Months at the worse. But I'm willing to bet more like weeks. Or I hope so anyway. The soon this gets going the soon we can finish.", Shepard touches Alenko's shoulder than nods to the science lab which was empty. Kaidan followed Shepard to the science lab. Shepard spoke first, "Kaidan, I am not looking forward to this tour the Council wants us to do. I'd rather they sent us some place to help rebuild then move on to another and let the non-Alliance members leave if they need to. It seems right now, we are being told we all have to stay, and I don't think that is fair to them." Kaidan smiles while listening, Shepard continues, "I know for a fact, Tali wants to find the Flotilla. She seems very distraught over not knowing or hearing anything from the Migrant Fleet. Garrus seems content on serving under me, but I think he wants some time away too. He should look for his family on Palaven." The Commander sighs some then finishes, "Lastly, You are the first to know what I have decided what I want from the Council. You were there when they asked me, so I thought you should be the first to know. When this tour/mission mess is over I am resigning from both the Alliance and as a Spectre. I am done, Done getting shot at, done at putting others I care for in danger. If you would have..."

Liara T'Soni jumped a little in the chair she was sitting in. Her blue eyes light up while looking in disbelief at the words on the screen. _It's from Feron. It's been over three weeks, but he is finally able __to respond. Thank the Goddess! Feron is alive. _ A sigh of relief escapes Liara's lips. T'Soni continues reading the rest of the message. She jumps up knocking the chair over. Rereading the message again, to make sure she read it correctly. The message reads:

_T'Soni-_

_The base at Hagalaz is gone. I ended up in an escape pod for a day when I was picked up by a patrol from the Migrant Fleet. I was taken to another ship within the Flotilla and that is where I am to this day._

_This is the first I am able to check or send any messages. I am not sure what the name of the ship I am on nor which system we are in. We keep jumping around trying to stay out of any fighting. _

_I'll contact you on were they are once I know._

_Feron_

Liara then made a copy of the message and set off to tell Tali the good news.

"...If you would have said to me before Eden Prime that I would retire at this age, I would say think that was "Nuts". Now, I am just tired," comments Commander Shepard.

Kaidan then pats Shepard on the shoulder. They are still alone in the science lab. "I think everyone in the galaxy is tired right now, Leia." Then sheepishly grins at her. That lighten the mood completely.

"Ahmmm, Kaidan. Know of any nice jewelry stores?" Kaidan's eyes almost bugged out of his sockets with shock at that query.

He rubs the back of his neck some thinking. "Presidium nice or Wards nice?" winking to Shepard as he responded. Leia just shot him an "are you kidding me look" then shook her head. Alenko just laughs and keys the store info from the Presidium from his omni-tool and transferred it to Shepard's.

"Thanks. Oh, Commander. Do you have the data pad with the requests from all crew members so I can give it to the Council?" Shepard holds out her hand to take the data pad from Alenko.

"Oh shit, sorry, Ma'am." then grabs the pad from his thigh pocket and hands it over.

Joker then comes over the ship's comm, "Docking in 10."

"Enjoy your leave, Alenko. I don't want to see you on the Normandy for the next week." with that said, Shepard turns and walks out of the lab.

Shepard then walks up to the bridge to make an ship wide announcement. "Turn on the ships comms, EDI."

EDI in that mono-toned voice, "Done, Shepard" Shepard looking quite stunning in her dress blue Alliance uniform. "We are going to be here for several weeks up to a few months. Everyone is going to rotate on leave to enjoy themselves while we are here. That will start tomorrow or the next day. Once I get a rotation roster to give everyone equal time off. For today, lets get supplies on board and show the Citadel techs what still needs work, so we can get the parts we need to finish the repairs." EDI cuts off the comm. Leia standing right behind Joker placing her hand on the top of his chair, "Joker, when you get your leave. I do not want you here on the Normandy. Understand? "

"But Commander..." "Joker.", says Shepard in her command voice. Joker knew then not to argue with her. It was be a lost cause. _Great what am I going to do with time off? I never take time off even when given the time. _"Aye, aye, Commander." was the last thing spoken on the bridge as Shepard was already walking about to find Garrus to let him know he was in charge of while she was on the Citadel in meeting and a little shopping.

The elevator door opens and Tali comes flying out of it almost knocking Shepard over. "Slow down Tali, what is going on?" as Shepard holds on to Tali for a little support. All Tali could do is squeal and ramble about the Flotilla.

That is when Liara spoke up with a huge smile on her face. Shepard has a 'what is it look' on her face then smiles. Liara then says, "I received a message from Feron. He escaped Hagalaz and was picked up by a ship from the Migrant Fleet. Today was the first he was able to contact anyone."

Shepard's face lit up like a Christmas Tree back on Earth. "Really? That is great. Too bad I can't stay", Leia then gives Tali a hug then leans over to Liara and plants a kiss on her check then winks and runs off to find Garrus.

The meeting with Hackett and Anderson lasted only 45 minutes and the Commander has over two hours before her meeting with the Council. That should be plenty of time to do a little shopping. Leia looks over the info Kiadan gave her. Thessia's Finest Jewels is the name of the store. Shepard was surprised on how close to the Embassies the store was located. A short five minute walk and the Spectre is standing in front of the store. _What are you waiting for? Put one foot in front of the other and walk inside. You're ready for this. You've been wanting this since T'Soni asked if this all ends tomorrow what happens to us._ With that last thought lingering, Shepard smiles and walks into the store.

An asari saleswoman was standing behind a case containing not only rings but watches and bracelets of all sizes and designs, "Welcome to Thessia's Finest Jewels, Ma'..." then stops with her mouth open when the most famous woman in the galaxy walked towards that counter. "Commander Shepard, welcome. My name is Ressaa. How may I help you?", softly speaking is the purple faced asari with light blue marking that give you a look of someone wearing glasses.

Leia smiles at the asari, "Thank you, Ressaa. I just want to look right now. I will let you know when I found something." The asari nods and allows Shepard to browse the inventory.

A few feet away is another asari, but this one is a costumer talking to a human male salesman. She hears "Commander Shepard, welcome." and smiles to herself. _I haven't seen the Commander since she helped me with a certain turian and elcor several years ago. Remembering the trinket and gift of words she given in return. Sha'ira smiles at those memories. _"Excuse me one moment.", Sha'ira tells the salesman. "Of course, Ma'am." The Consort walks sensually over to the counter that Shepard was examining. "Commander Shepard, it's so good to see you."

Shepard turns slightly to see who is talking to her and see Sha'ira, the Consort, standing right next to her. "It's good to see you, Sha'ira. Hope things are well with you.", the Consort then leaned in and gave the Commander a hug that Shepard returned. She glances out the window to see..._ Oh crap, Liara and Tali. I don't want to be seen in here by them. I wanted this to be a surprise. Oh crap..._

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy felt like she was walking on air and has felt that way since Liara T'Soni gave her the message Liara received from the drell, Feron. For the past hour, Tali and Liara have been just walking around the Citadel. It felt blissful to both to be able to walk around and not be confined to the space aboard the Normandy. Not that either hated being on the Normandy, quite the opposite, they both felt at home about the Normandy SR-2. Tali does like the new look versus the Cerberus color scheme and logo.

Liara smiles when she notices in the distance the mass relay they jumped through in the Mako trying to stop Saren. _Ilos, I would love to take the time to discover more about the Protheans and explore Ilos more. I will talk to Leia about that some time. _ Liara stopped walking and just looked at the relay and says, "Remember when Shepard jumped us through that and crashed the Mako. That was a wild ride as Joker would say." laughing as she said that.

Tali responds, "That is something Joker would say and that time, he would be right. That was a wild ride." Tali then hugs Liara, "That is now a fond memory. Jumping in a Mako to stop Saren. Keelah knows at the time I didn't think it would every be something to be remembered fondly."

Liara then says, "Want to do some window shopping?" Tali grabs Liara's arm,

"Let's go." , nodding into the direction of the markets. Both women are talking when they are a coming up slowly to the store Commander Shepard is trying to buy a ring for Liara.

Tali notices Shepard in the Thessia's Finest Jewel's and lets out a soft gasp when it dawns on her why Shepard would be in there. Looking over to Liara, Tali smiles and starts to angle Liara away from the jewelry store in a subtle matter. T'Soni didn't even notice that Tali was making her head towards a clothing store Tali glances again towards the jewelry store. _Who is that asari Shepard is hugging? Oh! It's Sha'ira. _Tali glances back to Liara which is oblivious to what is going on in the other store. _I hope you find the gift you are looking for. _T'Soni already went inside and started looking at a few dresses. Tali turns and follows.

_...Oh crap, then Shepard notices Tali is blocking Liara's view of the store. Quick thinking from the quarian. I owe you one, Tali. _The asari backs away from the hug. "You are looking very well, Shepard. And you picked an excellent store when it comes to jewelry from Thessia." Sha'ira then walked over and waved Ressaa towards her and whispers into Ressaa's ear, "Give the Commander a 40% discount and bill me the difference." Ressaa just nodded in acknowledgment The Consort turns and leave the store.

Ressaa then asks the Spectre, "See anything you like, Commander?"

"Actually yes, I have. This one right here.", Shepard points to a three stone setting on a white/yellow gold band. The white and gold is braided, while the two outer stones start out red and turn purple the closer they get to the blue stone in the middle. "Will I be able to have the size altered, because...to be honest. I don't know the size of the person I am buying this for." Shepard looks at the saleswoman with a smirk.

"Of course. It would take no longer than two days to make any chances to the size of the band. No charge. Do you need a box?", Ressaa then goes to the kiosk to ring in the price of the ring plus Sha'ira's discount. "That will be 185,000 credits, Commander." _Only 185,000? That seems cheaper than the tag price. Let is go. Just remember to invite Sha'ira to the wedding. If Liara says, yes. Of course she will say yes, get that doubt out of your mind now, Commander._ The Commander hands the asari her credit chit to pay for the ring. With the transaction over and Shepard walks with a slight skip in her step as she departs the store. Leia takes a peek inside the clothing store next door and sees both Tali and Liara looks at a few dresses, then turn in the other direction and heads towards the Citadel Tower for her meeting with the Council.

Walking into a conference room three of the four Councilors were present. The turian is the only one missing. "Welcome, Commander Shepard, please have a seat." the asari Councilor said to Shepard. Commander Shepard takes a seat across from the Council.

The salarian then speaks, "We received a message from Spectre Alenko after you informed your crew of the tour we would like for you to go on. We are under the impression most do not want to be going from place to place visiting. They seem to want to go some place and help rebuild." Shepard knew this was the case from the few talks she has had with the crew. Even though she didn't mingle with them much on the trip to the Citadel.

Councilor Anderson now speaks up, "So, now we have thought about it and had many hours of discussion and have come to the following compromise. Take your whole crew to the home worlds of the Council races. Each will have some type of celebration for you and the Normandy's crew." Shepard thinks, _good and thanks again, Kaiden. I owe you too. Now I have an I owe you list. Perfect. That thought warms her some. _She sits and continues to listen to the Council with a slight smirk on her face.

The asari speaks again, "Your non-Alliance members can stay on their home worlds if that is their desire. Then you can do what you wish. Go to any colony or planet and start rebuilding."

Anderson finishes the thought, "Or what ever you and your crew want." There is a long pause. Shepard is thinking about what the Council just said to her.

The salarian speaks again, "Also, Commander. This Council would like to give you the Normandy. It's the only thing we can give to you that actually has any meaning." Shepard's mouth opened so wide that she swore her jaw hit the floor. With a complete shocked looked on her face,

Shepard looks over to David Anderson. All he does is smile back and nods. _There has to be a catch. I'm sure Anderson told them I resigned my commission to the Alliance effective when this mission was over. I bet they won't accept me leaving the Spectres. If that is the case, they can keep the Normandy._ Commander Shepard finally was able to pick her jaw off the floor and is able to speak. "You are just giving me the Normandy? Just like that? I am skeptical." Shepard then scans the faces of the Councilors to get a reaction. She gets their normal reaction, with Anderson smiling.

"Yes, Commander. We have already transferred owner ship into your name. The dock the Normandy sits now is your private dock. When or if you return to the Citadel, you and the Normandy will be given high priority and all taxes and fees will be paid for by the Council for as long as you own the ship.", says the asari.

Shepard is now speechless. "Ah,...I...ah...Thank you." was all Shepard could say. _Majority of the crew wanted to help colonist and Kaiden gave them that. Well done, Alenko, well done. _

Anderson speaks, "There is one last thing, Commander Shepard. This Council asked you back on Earth what you wanted from us. We would like to know if you have an answer for us."

Shepard stands at attention in front of the Council with her hands clasp behind her back, "I do. I have a few things actually. First, I would like the Council to pay for a nice hotel here on the Presidium for the next three weeks. Give the crew time to enjoy themselves and get time way from the duty for a while." Pulling the data pad from her jacket pocket and hands it to the asari Councilor, "This is the request from the crew itself. I also have one request for myself. I would like to resign my position as a Spectre." Shepard keeps her eyes forward scanning the faces for reactions.

The salarian spoke first, "Of course, Commander. I am afraid we will not be able to give you any type of pension."

"That's fine, Councilor, giving me the Normandy is enough. Thank you," says Shepard. _That went better than expected. They gave me more than I thought they would. I suppose I will have to hire a crew to fly. Liara and I can't do that alone. What to do now? I have a military frigate. Too many possibilities and questions. Crap. _The asari and salarain Councilors left the room leaving Anderson and Shepard alone.

Anderson walks up to a Shepard still with a look of disbelief on her face and slaps her on the shoulder. "It was Hackett's idea for you to have the Normandy. He just forced the Council to pay for it."

"You sure the Alliance doesn't need her?" still puzzled by the gift, Shepard inquires.

"Yes, Commander. Hackett asked very CO and XO to see what they thought about being Captain of the Normandy and every one said Commander Shepard is the CO of the Normandy. And besides, Cerberus actually paid for it, not the Alliance. We just did a refit." Nods his head once to Shepard.

"I still am in shock.", Shepard says while shaking her head slightly. _Now, I have even more things to think about, _ _Thanks, Hackett._ Anderson and Shepard walk out of the room together and head out to the Presidium.

After leaving the Citadel Tower, Shepard notices that the artificial sun is going down to make it night. _Damn, it's later than I had hoped. _Shepard takes a deep breath then start walking to the mass relay that looks like a statue instead of a working relay. The Commander knows all about the mini relay and knows full well it works. Shepard's right hand went and rubs the back of her neck. _That was an interesting jump to say the least._ Leia then noticed an asari sitting on a bench looking at the mini relay then started walking in her direction.

Liara was sitting on the bench lost in though while gazing at the mass relay that sits in the middle of the Presidium. "Penny for your thoughts.", says Leia as she walks up to sit next to Liara. _What does she mean? Penny for my thoughts? What is a penny? I have heard it could be a human name. By the Goddess, I really need to learn more about humans. _"You look stunning, Liara. Get that today?"

The dress was from today, Liara bought it from the store that Tali sorta forced her to. The dress is cut to accent an asari's body. Red silk made on Thessia by hand. A v-shaped neck line that shows cleavage without looking over the top inappropriate , three-quarter sleeves are a what looks like a pearl white because it changes color slightly in the light. "Yes, I did. Tali actually picked this one. She does have an eye for style, I will give her that."

Shepard then leans in and softly kisses the nape of Liara's neck. Then whispers, "Yes, she does." Liara gasps softly as she feels Shepard's lips on her skin. "I took the liberty of getting us a table at a little place near the access to the Wards. It's call LuLu's MooMoo. I don't get the name, so don't ask."

T'Soni elbowed Shepard playful in the side because Shepard was laughing at the name. "Hey, ow, it's funny." Leia has a playful grin the melts Liara's heart. _I wonder if Leia knows how much that look just makes me want to melt in her arms. I hope to see it more often._

Liara winks at Leia, "Let's go, our table should be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Well then Dr. T'Soni", Leia offers her hand to Liara, "Let's go." The human/asari couple walks hand in hand towards LuLu's MooMoo.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Reformatted for easier viewing.

Another week another chapter. Another long chapter. Shorter ones are on the way.

Enjoy

Chapter Five

Shepard wipes her mouth with the cloth napkin, continues to chew her venison steak that is seasoned with a Thessian mint sauce. The steak just melts in Shepard's mouth. The meal also contained a Thessian mint salad that was also mouth melting good. _When was the last time I had a steak like that? Ever? Liara, my love, you sure know a good restaurant. We have to come here again._ Liara has in front of her Alaskan Salmon with a veggie medley the consists of vegetables from both Earth and Thessia covered in a white cheese sauce. Shepard swallows her last bite of meat and pushes her plate away to the middle of the table. "How did you know about this place, T'Soni?"

Liara looks at Shepard coyly, "Oh, by doing what I do best." then winks. "I will be right back.", she then gets up and heads towards the bathroom. Commander Shepard then pulls the box from her breast inside pocket of her jacket. Lifts the lid, the ring just glows in the light. Showing a range of red/purple/blue. _It even more beautiful in this light than the light at the store. Amazing. I am so nervous. Palms feel slight clammy. Deep breath. Exhale. There little more relax now. Oh, here she comes.._Leia closes the lid quickly and palms the box. Liara comes back and sits down in her chair. Shepard at the last moment puts the box into her pocket. _I will ask her in a more private setting. We don't need the whole galaxy in our business right now. Yea, that it make excuses, Leia. _

Both plates are now empty and their waiter comes back by. "Any thing for dessert?", asks the young human male waiter with the brown slicked back hair and brown eyes. He only looks at most 20.

Liara and Shepard said in unison, "No, thank you."

Then Shepard asked for the check. "Ah, the bill has been taking care of, Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni. Several of the customers noticed you two were here and offered to pay for your meal. They felt it was the least they could do for you two."

The Commander's checks got a little flushed and Liara just chuckled then said, "Thank you, at least let us leave you a tip." "That's been covered as well.", he nods in the direction of a table with three turians sitting. One of them is the former Councilor. Shepard gets up from her table and walks over to the turians.

"Thank you, Councilor." Liara walks up behind Leia and wraps her arm around Shepard's waist.

The former turian Councilor comments, "Commander Shepard, Dr. T'Soni it was my pleasure. And if you don't mind me saying, you two make a very nice looking couple. I hope the future brings you both happiness."

"Thank you so much, Councilor. That was very nice of you to say.", comments Liara.

"Have a nice evening and again thank you.", Shepard says before leading Liara towards the exit.

They start walking away and the whole restaurant starts applauding. Some one yells from the other side of the room, "Thank you, Commander Shepard, thank you."

The Commander then turns back towards everyone and says, "No, thank all of you. It all of you that makes this galaxy great. It was the reason me and my team fought so hard to keep everyone safe." And with that the couple walks out the door.

They walk by a clock and the time reads 2136. "Wow, it's getting late.", notes Liara. There is still lots of people walking around the Citadel. It bustles all day/all night.

Shepard nods and says, "I have one more thing to do before we head back home." _Yes, home. Normandy is now hers. Still can't believe it, but there it is. Shepard hopes it the type of home Liara can be happy in. _Shepard was leading Liara to one of the many gardens of flowers on the Presidium then stops in front of what look like tulips. She takes those soft blue hands into her rough human hands. Smiles nervously, hoping Liara doesn't notice the nerves. "Dr. Liara T'Soni," Liara gives Leia her full attention, "I have two different things to say before we head back to the Normandy." She then takes a deep breath and reaches for the box in her Alliance jacket pocket. Opens it again before handing it to Liara, Her heart skips just looking at it. Then turns the box around so Liara can see the ring. Shepard gulps hard, trying to find the words, but having a hard time doing so. "Marry me?"

To be quite honest, Liara didn't hear anything the Commander just said, but has an idea what it was by this stunning, beautiful ring. She can't take her eyes off it is. Then realizing that Commander Leia Shepard of Normandy SR-2 just asked her hand in marriage. "Oh Goddess, yes, Leia, yes." Then wraps both arms round Shepard's neck and passionately kisses Leia. After a few minutes they part and then

Shepard continues, "And the Normandy belongs to me. The Alliance is making the Council pay for it, but they have given me the Normandy to keep once this mission is over with. That has changed as well, but I inform every one of the changes tomorrow. Getting late, you know."

Liara now has the same look on her face that Shepard had on hers when the Council told her the news, "They did what? They just gave you the Normandy? "

Shepard takes the box from Liara's hand and removes the ring from it. Takes T'Soni's left hand and slides the ring onto her finger. "If it doesn't fit right, take it back to the jeweler and they will change the band size.", but the ring fits Liara's finger perfectly.

Liara kisses Shepard's check. "No need, it's a perfect fit. Just like you.," then she nuzzles the human's neck. Shepard moves her head slightly and whispers, "I think we should get going. I think we have a crowd gathering. " Liara's reply, " Agreed." Shepard and T'Soni started walking again heading back to their home or suppose one could say new home.

One of the bystanders in the crowd was none other than Emily Wong, the reporter Shepard helped back when she was taking down Saren. Ms. Wong has been wanting an exclusive interview for over a year now. The Commander hasn't granted one or even acknowledged the couple of messages she sent. _I wonder if she will do one now? The whole galaxy would love to see an interview from the Hero of the galaxy. Or any of the many titles that woman has earned in her career. _Emily turns and heads back to her office to send Commander Shepard a message offering her again another exclusive interview. _Maybe she will give me one. At least I don't ambush her like that bitch from Westerlumd News._

"Welcome back, Commander, Dr. T'Soni.", comments EDI. Liara was surprised that Joker wasn't in the pilot's seat.

Shepard asks, "Where is Garrus, EDI and thank you."

EDI replies in her usual mono-tone voice,"Garrus is in the mess area waiting for you to return." _Shit, I didn't plan on being gone until after midnight. Another to add the I owe you list. Damn, that list is growing rather quickly. _Shepard quickly goes through the CIC and takes the elevator to the crew deck.

Shepard finds Garrus talking to Tali near the entrance to Dr. Chakwas' office. "Oh there you are, Garrus, forgive me for being gone all day and night. It was not my plan when I left this morning.", says Shepard as soon as Garrus comes into her view. Tali walked off to look for Liara.

Garrus grins and says,"Ah, Shepard, you finally return. Don't worry about it." There isn't anyone else in the mess, but Garrus nods to Shepard and walks to his normal station next to the forward batteries. Shepard follows. Garrus then continues, "Is there something else to celebrate?" He did notice the aura of happiness floating around Shepard.

Tali runs into Liara when the elevators door open at the CIC. "Oh, Liara, I was just looking for you.", Tali like Garrus one deck down, notices the aura floating around Liara that completely radiates happiness. Tali then notices the ring she saw Shepard purchase earlier today.

The asari then hugs the quarian. "Hi, Tali. Leia loved the dress. Thanks for pointing it out to me." Tali'Zorah smiles and comments,"My pleasure, Liara, I'm glad Shepard loved it. So, any news..." Tali then looks at the ring on Liara's finger.

T'Soni beams with delight, "Oh yes." Then shows Tali the ring.

Tali is just stunned. "Oh, .. that ring is absolutely stunning. I've never seen gems change colors like that before."

Liara still looking at the ring, "I am not sure what causes them to do that, but it gives me something to research." then smiles at Tali. The friends hug, then Liara excuses herself. Tali goes back to the engineer deck to check on a some of the repairs to see how they are going.

Commander Shepard started chuckling at Garrus' question. "Couple of things actually. I will let everyone know tomorrow."

Garrus pats Shepard's shoulder and nods understanding. "Oh, Shepard, here is the leave rotation you asked me to work on. Not much else to do today, and it didn't take very long.", handing the Commander the data pad.

"Thank you, Garrus. I'm headed to bed. Been a long, weird day. See you tomorrow."_And quite blissful to boot. _ Shepard then turns and heads up to her and Liara's living quarter.

Shepard walks from the elevator and the first thing she notices is Liara sitting on the couch with a data pad in her head. She already changed out of her dress and wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of Shepard's shorts. Shepard just stayed quiet and observed Liara. Wondering how long before she noticed someone else was in the room. _When she gets into a search, she has laser focus until she is done. I bet she was like that with her Protheans studies as well. _Shepard pulls out the chair from the desk and turns on the terminal. Leia's omni-tool had beeped a few times through out the day, so there are a few messages to read. Two of them caught her eye. The one from Anderson via the Council and another from the reporter Emily Wong. The others could wait until tomorrow. She reads the one from the Council:

_Commander Shepard-_

_We just wanted you to know even though we transferred ownership of the Normandy into your name, we are still paying for the repairs. You deserve it. We should have made that clear in our meeting._

_Also, we have set up arraignments for the Normandy's crew to stay at The Hotel Kush. There are six room made available for the crew over the next three weeks like you requested. We have taken the liberty to give the hotel the names off the crew. If you could give them the information when each member will be on leave._

_The requests on the data pad is a no go._

_Councilor David Anderson._

Shepard keys a few notes into her omni-tool for their meeting tomorrow. _I really didn't think they one was going to fly when most wanted to help. _ Then reads the message Emily Wong:

_Commander Shepard-_

_I hate to bother you. After seeing you and an asari over by the tulip garden tonight, it made me want to offer you again if you want an exclusive interview on any topics you wish to discuss. _

_By the way, you two looked very happy._

_Emily Wong_

The Commander looks from the messages over to Liara, who is still reading her data pad. She is completely oblivious to her fiancee is near by up a couple of steps at the terminal watching her read. Shepard then replies to Ms. Wong's message:

_Ms. Wong-_

_I appreciate your offer for an exclusive interview. I will be happy to take you up on your offer, but I want to say two things up front. First, my personal life is off limits. Any questions about my personal life and the interview is over. Second, This will be the only interview I do, period._

_I will have to get back to you on a time that is within my schedule._

_Commander Shepard._

Leia saves Wong's address and hits the send button. Then turns the terminal off for the night. Shepard's been sitting up in the office area for around 20 minutes or so and Liara hasn't moved. Her focus is on a data pad. Shepard reaches down and takes off her dress shoes and socks. Then removes the rest of her Alliance uniform and leaves it laying on the desk.

Liara then says to Leia's surprise, "Any good messages? I noticed your omni-tool light up when we were walking back to the Normandy. I figured you got a few messages today. You've also been sitting up there for a little while."

"Yes, I got two that caught my attention. One from Anderson giving me the information on the hotel for the crew to stay when on leave. Garrus completed the rotation for the crew. I might have to tweak it some before posting it." Leia put on an old red tank top and left her shorts on that she wore under her dress blues uniform. Then proceeds to sit down next to the asari on the couch. "Buy some reading material when you and Tali were shopping today?"

Liara says, "Yes, a book about human phrases. So, I can understand when you say things like, 'Penny for your thoughts'. I have no idea what or who a penny is, Shepard.", then places the data pad on the table next to the Prothean relic, that Liara has yet to ask Leia were she found it, snuggles up, laying her head on Shepard's shoulder. Which Shepard reacts by place her arm and Liara and pulls her closer. "You said two messages caught her eye, Leia, what is the second one?"

Leia puts her feet on the table and scoots the data pad with her heel out of the way. "The other was from the reporter Emily Wong." Shepard pauses to see T'Soni's reaction. Sees none and keeps talking, "She offered me an exclusive interview on topics of my choice. I agreed with a couple of restrictions. No questions about my personal life. If any are ask, the interview is over and I will walk away. Also, it will be the only interview I do. I will not be doing any interviews when we visit the Council members home worlds."

Liara nestles her head some then responds, "That sounds fair. You sure you want to do an interview Leia. I know Wong is fair and doesn't ambush like a certain reporter we know. If that one comes up to us when we are together, I might hit her with a singularity field." Both laugh at that.

"I would pay to see that too.", says Shepard then forces Liara back onto the couch and starts kissing her.

The next morning, the asari/human couple slowly woke up on the couch. Liara carefully untwines her body from Shepard's then kisses her check before heading up to take a quick shower. Shepard feels soft lips on her check, then slightly opens her eyes to see a pair of blue legs walking up the steps. She sits up and stretches her arms above her head. Looks around the cabin and notices how messy it looks. _Suppose I should pick this place up. _Yawns, slowly waking up. Shepard walks around the cabin and picks up the clothes and either puts then in the laundry hamper or hangs them back up. Then goes and feeds the fish in the tank. She just stands there watching the fish eat and swim in the tank. _I never understood why Cerberus put a fish tank in the Captain's quarters. Trying to make me feel at home? That makes no sense, I never had a pet before. What was your game... _

EDI's mono-tone voice breaks Shepard's thought about the fish tank, "Shepard, there is an Alliance Admiral wishing access to the Normandy."

Shepard just sighs, "Thank you. Is it Admiral Hackett, EDI?" "

No, Shepard, it's Rear Admiral Mikhailovich," replies EDI

"I'll be down shortly. He can wait on the dock."

"Of course, Shepard," was the last thing EDI said and Shepard shakes her head, _I don't want to deal with him. Having to listen to him complain that this ship should be with the Alliance fleet. Keep a cool head, Leia. You are still an Alliance officer for a few more months. _Leia then goes and gets ready to meet with Mikhailovich.

Liara came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel when she heard the beginning of Commander's conversation with EDI. "No problems, I hope."

"He is probably going complain about the Council giving away the Normandy. I will be the good Marine, and politely tell him to take it up with Hackett and the Council," Shepard kisses Liara on the lips and rushes to get ready to see the Rear Admiral.

After five minutes, Commander Leia Shepard, Captain of the Normandy walks from the airlock and across the gang plank were there is now two people standing talking, with Mikhailovich looking any thing but happy. Getting closer to the two men Commander could hear Admiral Hackett say, "...It's done, Admiral. Coming here to confront the Commander wasn't a good idea and besides Cerberus built it and Shepard came back to the Alliance and brought the ship with her. As far as I am concerned the ship is hers. You're dismissed." Rear Admiral salute Admiral Hackett in which Hackett returns.

Mikhailovich turns he head and notices Shepard's standing there quietly at attention then huffs off to the elevator.

"Sorry about that, Commander. He is still a little steamed that the original Normandy was reassigned to the Council and given to you to use as your Spectre ship.", says Hackett while returning Shepard's salute.

"Yes, sir.", nodding at Hackett. Shepard then asks, "Admiral Hackett, sir, I would like for you to join me when I address the crew to update the mission objectives."

"It would be my pleasure, Commander." Both officers head to the airlock and enters the Normandy.

The Normandy's officers and crew were assembled in the cargo area. Some sitting on the crates that haven't been put up just yet. Hackett and Shepard walk in and engineer Daniels bellows, "Commanding officer on deck." The whole crew snaps to attention.

"At ease, everyone.", Shepard quickly responds. The whole room is abuzz from the whispers and rumors that has been floating round the ship since yesterday. Some heard that Shepard went off on the Council and quit. Others don't believe that and claim the Council is allowing her to retire. Few were looking forward to this tour though. Was flying around the galaxy for a year pretending to be helping people really helpful? Shepard looks over the crew. Proud of the whole crew for the sacrifice, pain, and suffering each one of them endured. She takes and lets out a deep breath before speaking, "I got some good and very good news." _Which to tell them first? _"Later today by 1700 I will post when each member has shore leave. While you are on leave, I requested to the Council to give you a room in a nice hotel. I was informed last night they got six rooms at Hotel Kush." She hears a few gasps of surprise in the room. Allowing the crew to soak in the news then continues, "Any one damages the room will answer to me directly and the cost of repair will be deducted from your pay." The tone in her voice told the crew that it would be a wise idea to heed the Commander's instructions. "The shore leaves starts at 700 for six members tomorrow. I wish I was able to give you all more off, but we only have the rooms for three weeks. Each of you will receive three days of shore leave. All you have to do is give the hotel your name. I will be forwarding a copy of the leave roster to Hotel Kush before I post it here. I want everyone to enjoy their leave when it's their time for it. Everyone here deserves it and more. Now, about our mission. This to me is actually the very good news. We are to visit each home world of every member of the Council. Parades mostly, then we can pick a planet or colony and help with the rebuild. I know that is what the majority of you wanted. Tali, Garrus, and Liara since you three are not Alliance, if any of you desire to stay on your home world, you are free to do so. I want recommendations from everyone, officers and enlisted, one week from today at 1700." Again, Shepard stops talking and surveying the room to see everyone's reaction to her announcement. Admiral Hackett standing one step behind the Commander smiled as he also took in the reaction. Commander Shepard turns and whispers into his ear, "I'm not sure how to tell them, they are no longer serving on an Alliance vessel, sir."

"Want me to announce and explain it to them, Commander?" asks Hackett. Nodding yes to Hackett, he steps forward and the crew takes notice that Commander Shepard is standing at attention.

Admiral Hackett informs the crew, "There is something else you need to know." The Normandy's crew stands at attention listening to the Admiral. "Effective yesterday, the Normandy SR-2, had an ownership change. This vessel is no longer an Alliance vessel and Commander Shepard has resigned her commission effective after your mission is over." Hackett places his left palm up for people to see, "I do expect everyone here to continue to act like this is still an Alliance ship. I am sure Commander Shepard will see to that. She ran it the same way as she does now when this ship was Cerberus, so I don't see any change from that in the future." The crew then held a salute as Hackett started to leave. He salutes back and tells Shepard, "It's all on you now, Commander. I have places to be."

Shepard salutes him, "Thank you, sir." With Admiral Hackett gone from the cargo area, the crew is still standing at attention, "At ease everyone. Right now we still represent the Alliance and I am still with the Alliance, but yes, technically, I own the Normandy, but she is still part of the Alliance." Leia looks over the crew again. Some looked puzzled, not sure what to think of the bombshell they just received. Others looked happy. Joker looks flustered. _I'll talk to him in private later. Well, might as well finish this up and let people get back to their jobs. _"I have a couple more comments before I dismiss this meeting. If anyone wants to continue to serve the Normandy after I retire that would be great. If not, that is fine too."

"Thank you, Commander" is heard from the back near some creates and then applause. The Commander feels her checks getting a little red from slight embarrassment then waves over Dr. T'Soni to join her.

Liara walks over, caresses Shepard's arm and whispers into Leia's ear, "May, I?"

Shepard whispers back, "You sure?"

The asari looks at Shepard then down to the ring on her finger then back to Shepard again nods a yes. Liara puts her arm around the Commander's waist and proceeds to speak, but Shepard spoke first, "There is one last thing, I, ah, we..."

Liara finishes "Last night, Shepard asked me to marry her...and I said yes." The applause got louder and a few male crew members started whistling.

Shepard just mumbled, "Dismissed." Not that is did any good to say it because as soon as Liara said Shepard asked her hand in marriage the meeting was over and everyone was elated and happy for the couple. Shepard slipped out of Liara's arm and walked over to Joker, who was still sitting on the crate. "Penny for your thought, Joker," says Shepard with a smirk on her face.

Joker is speechless, which is a rarity for him. He normally has something sarcastic to say. "Wow is about all I am thinking right now, Commander. I was thinking of heading up to the mess and grabbing something to eat" Joker than got off the crate and headed to the elevator, Shepard left with him.

"Joker, I have something to ask you. Wait a moment." Shepard softly touches his shoulder walks over to a empty space in the hold. "I would very much for you to stay working for Liara and I being the Normandy's pilot. There isn't a helmsman I trust my life with more than you, Joker. I'm not sure how much I will be able to pay you, but please consider this your home."

Joker was quite taken back by that, "Can I have time to think about it, Commander?"

Shepard smiles,"Take your time, Joker."

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau is completely dumbfounded at all the news today. First the crew get to stay at a nice hotel on the Presidium then parade around a few alien home worlds. Go and help human colonies or planets depending on where Shepard decides to help. Then the one sorta not surprise for him at least because he did notice last night how giddy Dr. T'Soni was acting and the ring on her finger. _Wow, Shepard that ring must have set you back big time. In the time I have served under you, I have noticed the changed the good doctor has brought out in you. I am happy for you. Want me to continue to work for you, huh? I think that can work. _Joker leaves to get something to eat and think more on the Commander's request.

End note:I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. See you next week


	6. Chapter 6

Note:I hope this is easier to read. Enjoy. :)

Chapter Six

It's been ten days since the major announcements from both Admiral Hackett and Commander Shepard. The crew is still buzzed about the news too. They seemed to be split on where to go after the parades and celebrations. About half want to go help with Earth. Earth was the planet with the most to rebuild and would take the longest to finish. Which could take decades, Shepard wasn't sure Earth was the place to go first. If not Earth then which colony? Terra Nova? Shanxi? Horizon? Elysium? Zhu's Hope? Plus many others. Sometimes choices isn't always good. Too many choices at times tends to cause problems. Commander Shepard sitting on some crates reading over a status report on the Normandy's engines. The human female with short wave red hair, looks up from the report when she hears an 'oomph' from Garrus. James Vega and Garrus were practicing some hand to hand combat and it looks like the human was winning. "Point, Vega." calls out Kaiden who was the judge and official for this match.

Some of the crates were moved to make a bigger area to practice hand to hand combat. Mats were put on the floor for some cushion. Everyone likes the space to blow off a little steam. Another 'oomph' this time from Vega. "Point Vakarian. Next take down wins.", says Kaidan. _Looks like they are doing best two out of three. _

The Commander turns off the data pad and slides it in a thigh pocket and watches the final move. 'Oomph,' then lets out a deep breath. "You're good, Vega. Good match.", Vega offers his hand to help the turian off the mat. Garrus gets to his feet, "Rematch in a few days?"

Vega nods to the turian, "Sure, but I go on leave day after tomorrow. When I get back?"

"Sure, anytime, James.", Garrus slaps Vega on the shoulder.

EDI's voice comes over the ship's comm speakers. "Mr. Ramsey, wishes to speak with you, Commander." Mr. Ramsey is the supervisor of the civilian crew that has been contracted to fix the hull breaches. He was suppose to be here four days ago, but was delayed with a few travel restrictions that are now in effect. "Thank you, EDI.", then Shepard gets up and goes to meet with Mr. Ramsey.

"Commander Shepard.", Ramsey offers his hand out to the Commander. "Please forgive our delay, someone in the Council's office forgot to put our shuttle on the priority list.", Shepard shakes the man's hand.

"It's ok. Things like that happen and besides I think my crew is enjoying the down time.", she smiles to him. "

I have done a quick look at the damage. Not as bad as I thought, but it still going to take about four to five weeks to complete before the Normandy will be ready for flight."

Shepard nods, "Thank you, Mr. Ramsey. When will your crew start the job?"

"They will start tomorrow morning at 600, Commander. If that ok with you?" Ramsey smiles then started taking notes on his data pad about the hull damage.

"600 is fine." Shepard looks out at the damage as well, starts thinking..._Sighs, she is in better shape than the original Normandy. She still looks rough. The Normandy SR-2 got upgraded with they were looking for the collectors, again when I turned myself in to answer for my actions in the Bahak system that killed 300,000 batarians. Damn you, Kenson. Those deaths are on your hands. I tried to warn them. _Shepard inhales deeply and exhales slowly feeling a little tension leave. Walking through the air-lock Shepard goes, "EDI, open ships comm." The comm crackles to live when the Commander makes the announcement that the hull repair was starting tomorrow at 600. Shepard proceeds through the CIC when she runs into Joker.

"Hey, Commander. I've been looking for you.", Joker says when he finally sees the Commander walking towards him.

"Well, here I am, Joker. What can I help you with?", the smiling Leia responds with an upbeat tone. Joker smiled back. It's something he doesn't do enough of. Shepard wasn't the only one to think that either.

"Commander, I have thought about the offer you gave me several days ago. Yes, I will be your pilot. I just want a little input on where we settle down. And besides, the Normandy is my baby. No way I let anyone else touch her."

Commander Shepard shakes her head and smiles at Joker, "I was really hoping that would be your answer. I would hate to have a new helmsman."

"See you, Commander.", Joker heads towards his home away from home, the Normandy's pilots chair. Shepard makes a few notes on her omni-tool. Looking at the list she is making. Three are willing to work for Shepard after everyone parts ways. Both engineers, Donnelly and Daniels, and Joker. _That might be all we need along with EDI. Wonder if Dr. Chakwas is willing to stay the help Joker. I am sure she will. I need to ask her about that. She is the only one that haven't given me any type of answer about their future plans._ Shepard's omni-tool beeps to let her know she has a message. She brings the message up on the private terminal next to the galaxy map. Leia Shepard tilts her head to one side trying to make sense of the message on the screen:

_Commander _

_You are being summoned to port cargo hold._

_Come ASAP_

Hmmm, Shepard rubs the back of her neck with her hand. She does wonder what is going on in the port cargo hold. Taking the elevator to the engineering deck, Leia goes to the cargo hold to see what is going on. The hold has crates stacked almost to the ceiling. Cargo netting safely holding all the crates in place. Door to the hold hisses opens with Shepard briskly walking through the threshold. Looking to her right she sees Dr. T'Soni standing there watching another hand to hand match going on in the room below. "Everything ok, Doctor?", Shepard asks Liara.

Which in return Liara retorts, "Yes, Commander Shepard, everything is fine." By the time Liara T'Soni finished her sentence, Leia Shepard has wrapped her arms around the asari's waist and kissing her neck. Shepard keeps nipping at Liara's skin softer with her lips.

Whispers sensually, "Your message seemed important with the ASAP." Leia's hand lightly caresses Liara's side and moves to her stomach. A moan escapes T'Soni's lips then she tries to reply, "I...wa..nt..ed to se...e..." was the only words she could say as the human started kissing the asari intensely. They lose themselves among the crates. Without being told, EDI locks the door.

Little over two hours later, Liara's eyes have reverted back to their normal blue color. Leia is laying next to her on the floor tracing her finger along Liara's torso. Liara is the first to speak, "Maybe we should get going from here, Leia. I'm sure someone is wondering why the cargo hold is locked."

Shepard rolled onto her back laughing slightly, "Yea, I suppose so, T'Soni." The human then pulls the asari close to her and kisses her again while caresses Liara's check softly. "Where do you want to eat. It's just late enough to get in quickly if we want."

T'Soni runs her blue fingers through Shepard's red hair. Then stands up and starts getting dressed. Finally speaking, "How about take out? I feel like staying in and talking about the wedding with you." _It's been almost two weeks since you asked Liara to marry you and you have yet to talk to her about any details. I do want to have the ceremony before we leave the Citadel. And invite a few people. Not sure about anything else really. _Leia still sitting on the floor putting back on the top half of her uniform.

Standing and finished getting dress, she pulls Liara closer to her body and hugs tightly, "What is your request for dinner, Dr. T'Soni. I'll go and get it."

"Surprise me, Commander.", Liara kisses her then turns and goes up to their private quarters. Commander Shepard just stood there wondering what her fiancee wanted to eat. _Some of the crew have talked about this place called Chef Mario's. Maybe I'll go there and grab something._

30 minutes have passed since Liara got out of the shower and Leia still hasn't returned with dinner. Walking over to the control for the music, turns it on and puts on soft romantic music. Looking at the Prothean artifact, still too nervous to touch it. Shepard mentioned how it use to be huge and when she touched it, it reverted to the size it is now. Dr. T'Soni finds herself talking to the artifact, "Leia says you are safe to touch, but is that because she has been touched by a Prothean beacons?" She slowly moves her arm and lets her fingers softly touch the sphere. It grows slight, makes a woomp sound then shrinks back. "Oh." Liara pulls her hand back when it started to move. She touches it again. And the sphere reacts the same as the first touch. "Fascinating to say the least.", this was more of an out loud thought than anything else.

The door to the quarter swishes open and Shepard stroll through with two small boxes that has filled the cabin with its aroma. "I got pizza from this place I keep hearing a few people talk about called Chef Mario's. I hope you like it. I got you one called 'World of Blue'. All of the ingredients are suppose to be imported from Thessia. For myself, mine is called 'Roma's Delight'. It suppose to be authentic pizza from Rome." Leia places the food on the table next to the relic. "I suppose I should find that a new home. Any ideas?"

Liara didn't answer right way. She was hungry. Melding with Shepard always seems to wear her out and for some reason today, it made her hungry. T'Soni opens the lid to the carry out box and looks at her food. The spices tickles her nose and reminds her of home when she was younger still living with her mother, Benezia. Inhales the aroma deeply, "This smells wonderful. Reminds me of Thessia." She then takes a bite and the hot cheese scalds the roof of the asari's mouth. "Owwww" Opening her mouth and fans her hand to cool off her mouth. "You could have warned me this was hot."

"Ahh, I'm sorry. Blow on it first or wait a few minutes to eat it. I forgot you probably never had pizza before. The good ones burn your mouth with the hot cheese." Shepard says with a chuckle

Liara just looks at Shepard. _Is she crazy? She likes burning her mouth when eating pizza? I've never heard of such a thing. I have to agree with one part, this is good. _"It's ok, It does taste wonderful.", Dr. T'Soni takes another bite of her slice of pizza, Thessia style.

Leia Shepard wipes her mouth after finishing up the last bite of her dinner. Liara still has a piece and half left, yet is done eating. "Leia, that was wonderful. I want to save the rest for later." She tries to put it in the mini fridge that Shepard had installed earlier today. "Shit, It doesn't fit, Shepard." Commander Shepard was already out of her spot on the couch and up the few steps to the office area. And grabs a bag with some storage items in it.

Handing the bag to Liara, "Here, these should fit in there just fine. And are big enough to hold left overs. I picked them up while waiting for our dinner."

Liara takes the bag from Shepard smiling,"You always seem to think of everything don't you, Leia?"

Leia smiles, "I do try." A cocky little smile crosses Shepard's face, "You wanted to discuss wedding plans?"

Hearing that just makes T'Soni's heart flutter, "Yes, if you are up for it. No pressure." Shepard lays down on the couch while Liara puts the rest of her dinner in a container then places it in the mini-fridge. She then sits back down on the sofa next to Leia patting her lap to let Leia know she could lay her head there is she desired to. Which Shepard does. The Commander was the first to comment, "I've been thinking a lot about it, Liara, my love. I have an idea. Let me know what you think. The last of the shore leaves is in less than two weeks." Liara just strokes Leia's wavy red hair and listens. "I got to thinking today when I got told how long it is going to take to fix the hull. Everyone will be back on board for the last two to three weeks. I very much would like to have our ceremony before we leave. What do you think about that?", asks Shepard before turning her head and places soft pecks across Liara's stomach.

"Ohhh, I think that would work. Gives me a couple of weeks to prepare. Who will do the ceremony? I was thinking either Admiral Hackett or Councilor Anderson could be the one unless you have someone else in mind. Outside of your mother, any one in particular you would like to invite? Where should it take place?", another moan escapes Liara's lips

Shepard stops the soft pecks and sits up, "Sha'ira, Miranda's sister, Oriana, anyone that else that has worked with us to defeat the Reaper threat. _That survived anyway. Sighs, we did lose some along the way. Shepard closes her eyes briefly thinking of those she lost in this fight...Ash, Miranda, Thane (Finally succumbed to __Kepral's Syndrome), and Urdnot Wrex. Wrex died while leading the Korgan clans during the final push against the Reapers. _As to where, I'm conflicted. Part of me want to have in here on the Normandy. Another part thinks having it in one of the gardens on the Presidium. I know that sounds crazy."

There is a short silence before Liara spoke, _Crazy, yes. It would be wonderful, if we were not so famous. I don't know if I want anything that public. _"Let me see if I can find something a little more private than the Presidium gardens. That is a little to public I think."

Shepard looks up to Liara,"I agree it's very public. I thought I was just mention it. I trust you, T'Soni, do what you feel is best. Or we could run away tomorrow and talk to Anderson and just do it. That works for me too." Leia stood up stretching out her back, hearing it pop, then went and grabbed a couple bottles of water. Handing one the Liara, she opens the bottle and takes a couple of sips. Shepard still standing drinking from her bottle.

Liara's mind races looking for an answer. _Yes No...No it's make more sense. Yes then. No, share with others. No no. We can do that afterward. Yes... _"Here is an idea. Allow me to make some arraignments and contact a few people. Then I can give you more details in a couple of days." _I'll stop by Anderson's office to see if he has a moment. Then find a place to throw a private party. Where is the question in play now. I'll worry about that tomorrow. _

Liara smiles watching Shepard change out of her uniform and into a t-shirt and sweat pants. Shepard comments, "I'm headed to bed early tonight, the hull workers will be here at 600 and I want to be waiting when they arrive.", the Commander walks up, leaning down kisses the asari sitting on the couch on her lips. "I love you, doctor. I'm going to bed.", kisses her again.

"I love you too, Commander," Liara caresses Shepard's cheek. "I want to sent out a few messages then do some reading."

–

See you next week.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Sorry, this is a little later in the day than I normally would have posted. I had a laptop crash on me last week. The laptop that had my story on it. I got lucky and didn't lose it. WHEW on that. The laptop got a new hard drive today and I've been busy dealing with reinstalling everything to it. Like ME2 and all the DLC I have for the PC version.

Enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.

Chapter Seven

Liara rereads the message she just finished typing to Councilor David Anderson asking a favor from him.

_Councilor Anderson-_

_I do not know if you have heard the news or not. Commander Shepard asked me to marry her and be bondmates and I accepted. I would like to ask a favor from you that I need to ask in person._

_Thank you in advance_

_Dr. L. T'Soni_

Liara hits the send button and shuts the terminal down. Picks up a data pad and begin reading a new book she bought since they been docked at the Citadel called, "Protheans: An Undiscovered History". The book didn't have any information that Liara, herself, hadn't known already. She actually discovered more than that, but because of her young as according to peers on Thessia, she was still too young to be taken seriously. That use to bother her years ago, but since she found herself on Therum stuck in the Prothean barrier waiting for the either the geth or the korgan battlemater to find her. Too her surprise, it was a wavy red-haired human wearing N7 armor that found her instead of the geth. Dr. T'Soni's life changed in a dramatic way. A tear starts to form in her eye and slowly moves down her check. Liara closes her eyes in thought feeling happy and content. _How did this wonderful human turn my world upside down? How did this human awaken feelings that made me unable to act like a normal asari and remember her instead of being unable to let go. _

Looking over at the human sleeping in their bed, she smiles brightly. _ Maybe deep down after the few melds she and Shepard shared when they melded to help her understand the vision Shepard received from Eden Prime. Maybe, just maybe I knew the Commander was the only one in the galaxy able to save it. Deep down, she knew that wasn't true, she did it for her own selfish reason. The rest of the galaxy just benefited from that. Very few people knew how Shepard became to work for Cerberus and some still won't let that go. Cerberus was the enemy. Was an enemy anyway. _Another smiles crosses Liara's face. _How could she forgive me for that? I was so scared she would hate me forever, but she forgave me without a moments thought. How? That is something I may never uncover. _Liara collects her thoughts and tucks them away for later then joins Shepard in bed.

Liara woke up briefly to see Shepard heading out the door of their living quarters and feel back asleep. Around 800, Liara finally got up. Checked her messages, seeing a reply from Anderson. _That was quick. _Reading his reply:

_Dr. T'Soni-_

_Congratulations on the news and yes, I already knew. Shepard confided in me after the meeting with the Council which I believe was the night she proposed. _

_Please, stop by my office at your convenience. I'll make the time to see you. _

_You bring out something in the Commander, in all the years I have known her, that I have never seen before. It would be my pleasure to try and help you with what every you need, Dr. T'Soni._

_Councilor D. Anderson_

Nodding while reading, Liara turn off the terminal then heads to take a shower and tackle a few personal things today. The asari is the only member of the Normandy that has no actual duties to preform on the frigate. She does rather information, studying it and then gives it to the Commander when she has something important. Mostly her research has been about humans in general. Some of that is because of Shepard, but mostly it's because they will be most likely to be helping a human colony and understanding humans would make it easier for her to help them. Or so she hopes anyway. Being around all the humans on the Normandy after spending decades working alone studying the Protheans and the ruins they left helped her to understand. Having little contact with other asari let alone humans made her feel very awkward at times, but over the course of chasing down Saren that awkward asari scientist turned into a powerful ally to her friends and one to be feared by enemies.

After doing a little window shopping and talked to a few people about a venue to throw the celebration. Liara T'Soni walked towards the Citadel Tower and Anderson's office. Liara informs the aide sitting at a desk outside of the Councilor's office. The middle-aged woman with salt n pepper shoulder length hair informs the asari that Anderson will see her now. David Anderson's face lit up slightly, but hardly one could call noticeable, when he saw Liara walk into his office.

He got up from his desk to greet her and offer his hand as a greeting., "How are you doing, Dr. T'Soni? How can I access you today?" Pointing to a chair on the other side of the desk, "Please have a seat."

Dr. T'Soni sits down and begins, "Thank you, Councilor for see me on short notice. I appreciate it. Shepard and I were discussing plans last night and something she said is why I am here." Anderson just sits behind his desk with a small smile listening to Liara. He nods once and she continues, "Commander Shepard is leaving the planning up to me which is another reason why I am here. We would like for you to marry us, Councilor Anderson."

Anderson nods to Liara, "Of course, Dr. T'Soni, what ever you and the Commander want. When is the date?"

_Date? I have no date. I just have ideas I hope you can help me with the date. _Liara thinks to herself, "I have not set one yet, but before the repairs on the Normandy are complete. So within the next four weeks." T'Soni takes a deep breath and exhales it through her nose slowly. "This is my thought, Councilor, and this is why I need your help. Shepard mentioned about just coming over here and have you marry us."

Anderson chuckles some at the last comment. "Really, doctor? I figured she would at least invite her family and friends."

"It was one of several comments, but it got me to thinking.", Liara just beamed now. "She wants that too, Shepard was all over the place, which is why she put her trust in me with the plans."

"Tell me, Liara, what is it you need me to do," asks the human Councilor

Liara chuckled slightly to herself before speaking, "Yes ah, mm, in two weeks from today, so it gives me time to finish with the arraignments, I would like for you to request that Commander Shepard report to your office in her dress uniform for a photo-op. Which she won't like, but that is what will make this surprise sweeter. I will already be here waiting when she shows and then you can marry us. After wards, I plan on celebrating with the entire Normandy crew and others and I place I'm going to rent out for the night. I think the time should be 1500 that way we can enjoy the late after noon into the evening with family and friends."

Anderson nods in agreement then looks at his schedule to rearrange a couple of meeting and to make after 1500 free and to make a note about contacting the Commander in a few days with this photo-op setup. "Done, Dr. T'Soni, now if you would excuse me, I am running a little late for a meeting with the Turian Hierarchy about their appointee for the Council."

T'Soni nods and stands up, "Thank you again for taking the time to see me Councilor, I will see you again in two weeks." Councilor Anderson then leaves briskly to the meeting he is late for. Liara heads towards LuLu's MooMoo Restaurant, hoping the intel she got about the owner of place she wishes to rent proves correct.

A huge relief rose from Liara's mind after talking to LuLu Montana, the owner of the restaurant. Her sources was correct, Ms. Montana did own the property that used to be Chora's Den. It's slowly being remodeled and was set to reopen in 10 days. Liara explained the situation to her on wanting to throw a party for the crew of the Normandy before we set off again. Leaving out the real reason for the party. No need to have any leaks and then the press finds out and starts hounding her or Shepard. Ms Montana agreed to allow their party be the practice run for her new staff and would wait to have their actual Grand Opening. "Thank you again, Ms Montana." The asari shaking the hand of the human restaurant owner.

"Please, Dr. T'Soni, call me LuLu and I will keep this arraignment quiet. Could I ask you one thing in return, doctor?" the human smiles at Liara.

T'Soni replies, "Of course, LuLu, what do you need?"

LuLu then asks, "I would like to have a photographer take some promo shots for the new club when it opens to use in ads in the future?"

Liara thought about this for a second or two before replying, "Of course, that would be fine, but just of the crew. Please none of the Commander. This is for the Normandy crew."

LuLu shakes Liara's hand again saying, "I will make the arraignments now. Thank you, you and the Commander are welcome here or at the club anytime. We will always make room for you two."

Liara smiles at the human, "I am sure you will see us again soon." Liara slides a credit chit worth, 10,000 credits into Ms. Montana's hand when she shook it one last time. "This is for any liquor and food. Please, allow us to pay you for that."

LuLu looks at the chit then to the asari, "Of course, Dr. T'Soni. What every you wish. See you soon." The human then showed Liara out of her office and started mingling with the few customers in the restaurant. _Now to get bands. Ut oh, it's getting late. Time flies too fast some times when one is enjoying themselves._

Ten minutes later, Liara walks into the 'Thessia's Finest Jewels', the store that Shepard purchased the ring that adorns Liara's finger. Ressaa the saleswoman notices the ring and asks Liara if she needs any help. "My name is Ressaa and it would be my pleasure to help you, Dr. T'Soni." _Does everyone know me now? I suppose there is no getting round it. People around the Citadel have seen you and the Commander holding hands walking round when they are not aboard the Normandy. _

Liara smiles softly to the asari saleswoman behind the counter, "Ressaa, I would like to look at some bond bands." Bond bands tend to be simple bands with designs on them. Liara is looking for something to match the yellow/white gold twists on the band from the ring Shepard gave her. "I am looking to match the pattern from this ring." Liara slides the ring for the first time back off of her finger. She hasn't removed it since Leia Shepard put it there two weeks ago or so.

Ressaa smiles back to T'Soni, "I sold this ring to the Commander. I know exactly what goes with that ring. I'll be right back." Ressaa then goes into the back of the store and a few minutes later returns with two rings that looks exactly like the band on Liara's engagement ring. "Forgive me, Dr. T'Soni, I had a feeling the ring Commander Shepard was for bond mate, so I asked our craftsman to make to bands identical to the band on your ring. She just finished them two days ago. Would you like to try this one on?"

Liara was taken back by Ressaa's announcement but it was another one of those surprised that makes you want to shed happy tears. "Oh yes, please." was all Liara could say. The band fit perfect just like the ring with the setting. They look like they were meant to be a set even though it was not sold that way. Or even created for that purpose. The asari who crafted this piece is a complete master. Not one flaw can been seen by the naked or under a micro-scope.

"If you notice, these two lock into place." as Ressaa put the engagement ring on Liara's finger while Liara was still wearing the bond band.

Liara's eye light up when looking at the two rings together on her finger, "Oh, that looks absolutely stunning. And looks like one ring instead of two. I will take them. How much?" Liara then took both rings off and handed the band back to Ressaa, so she could put it in a box. "I don't know if the band for Commander Shepard is the right size. Actually, I have no idea what size ring she wears, because I have never seen her wear any type of jewelry besides her dog tags."

Ressaa was busy ringing up both rings at the kiosk. "The Commander didn't know, but when she put her hand on the counter here, (pointing to the spot next to the kiosk)there is a device that measures ring sizes. I saved the info and gave it to our jewelry when I asked her to craft these rings. I do hope I did not over step my bounds, Dr. T'Soni."

Liara replies, "Oh by the Goddess, no. Nothing could top the service you have shown the Commander and I." Ressaa smiles and tells Liara the total. Minus another hefty discount that Sha'ira Liara then heads back home, aboard the Normandy Liara not even realizing she only paid for one ring not two. Another gift from Sha'ira.

Dr. T'Soni walks towards the elevator behind the galaxy map on the CIC deck of the Normandy. Liara is headed to the med bay on the crew deck to talk to Dr. Chakwas or rather to ask the human doctor a favor. The door of the elevator opens, Liara turns to the left and heads to the med bay. Dr. Chakwas is sitting in her usual spot behind her terminal, filing a few reports. The human doctor hears the door to the medical bay open, she turns to see Liara walking in with a small shopping bag containing two jewelry boxes. Liara smiles at Dr. Chakwas, Hello, Dr. Chakwas, I have a favor to ask of you."

Dr. Chakwas smiles back to Liara replying, "What can I do for your, Dr. T'Soni?"

"This needs to stay between us. It's a surprise for Commander Shepard," Liara says smiles brightly.

Chakwas wonders what is in the bag but doesn't ask, "Of course, Liara. The Commander doesn't get enough good type surprises and I'm sure that is what this is going to be." The middle-aged woman smiles back to the asari "What is it that you need from me?"

Liara has a slight sheepish grin on her face, "I need for you to hide this bag for me. Don't let the Commander find it." Liara looks around the med bay to see if anyone else is in there that she didn't see when she walked in. Noticed they are really alone, Liara whispers, "These are the rings I got today for our bond-mate ceremony or wedding has you humans put it." That brought a huge smiles to Liara's face as she hands the bag to Dr. Chakwas.

Dr. Chakwas was a little confused by the surprise part. _Shepard did ask Dr. T'Soni's hand, doesn't she know about all of this?_ Liara could see a confused look on Chakwas' face then spoke up, "It's a surprise because I haven't given Shepard the details for the ceremony. I have Councilor Anderson setting up a fake PR thing that the Commander will be annoyed by having to do it, but when she finds out the actual reason..." Liara's face light up again.

Dr. Chakwas just nodded that she understood. Then she asks, "When is this happening?"

"In two weeks. Shepard and I were talking last night and some of the things she said gave me an idea. She mentioned going down to see Councilor Anderson and just doing it. I want it private, but with a few people. I'm thinking just you and Tali. There will be a party for the entire crew at a club that I rented for the day. I just wish Captain Shepard could be here," Liara sighs slightly knowing Leia's mother couldn't witness her daughter's wedding. Not that Liara's mother will be there either. T'Soni looks at the doctor and grins.

"Oh, I think that is a marvelous plan, Dr. T'Soni. Let me know if you need any help," Dr. Chakwas gets out of her chair and gives Liara a hug. Chakwas whispers into Liara's ear while she hugged the asari, "I think Shepard will be very surprised. Don't worry, I won't say anything. Doctor's confidence and all."

Liara hugged back, "Thank you, Dr. Chakwas." T'Soni then left the med bay and headed up to the quarters she shared with Commander Shepard. Liara knows she needs to still talk to Kaidan and Tali about her plan, but that could wait until tomorrow. She was already sure EDI knew what was going on and hoped EDI didn't tell the Commander.

Commander Leia Shepard is trying to get two of the pieces of the latest model she bought while on the Citadel to hold together. _Come on now, stay together. _Shepard put the bigger piece gently on the desk. The pieces stayed in place this time. _Yes! About time. I will have to trim off some of the excess glue, but it stayed together._ Shepard smiles at the model in what feel like a victory. The model she bought was an Alliance dreadnought, but Shepard plans on painting it to look like the SSV Orizaba. That is her mother, Captain Hannah Shepard's ship. Leia smiled while thinking about her mom. The human grabs another piece, puts a dab of glue on the two parts that require it, then attaches it to the pieces that didn't want to stay together. It seems to be holding so far. Shepard hopes so anyway.

Shepard looks over at the picture of Liara that is next to her medals. Smiling to herself and wonders what Liara was doing all day. As soon as the Commander turned her attention back to the model she was working on, the door to their quarters opened. In walks what Shepard considers the most beautiful person in the whole damn galaxy, Liara T'Soni.

Liara walks over to Shepard, leans in and places a soft kiss upon Leia's cheek, "How was your day, Leia?" Liara hugs Shepard and kisses her neck. She then pulls away from Shepard when she smells an aroma coming from the table down by the sectional couch. "Is that pizza?"

Shepard chuckles softly, "Yes, I ordered pizza for the whole crew and they delivered it. The crew seems to really like Chef Mario's. You seemed to really like the one I got you last night so I ordered us one for ourselves. This time you shouldn't burn the roof of your mouth," Shepard said that last part with a huge grin. The Commander gets out of her chair, walks over to the fish watches them swim about from one side of the tank to the other.

Liara walks up behind Shepard, wraps both arms around the human's waist, then places her chin on Shepard's shoulder. "I'm going to eat dinner. Join me?" Liara kisses Leia's shoulder.

Leia Shepard turns around while still in Liara's arms, then wraps her arms around Liara. The Commander pulls the asari closer and kisses her passionately. Liara returns the kiss equally. Shepard breaks off the kiss then speaks, "Sure, I was waiting for you. Pizza might be a little cold, but it does still smell good." Liara just chuckles then heads down the couple of steps and grabs a slice of pizza.

T'Soni chews her bite of pizza, swallows before speaking, "It's just as good at room temp as it is hot out of the oven." Liara takes another bite and enjoys the flavors her taste buds are radiating in her mouth. Shepard just nods in agreement and continues eating.

Leia finishes off her piece, "I had a good day. Everything seems to be on schedule. Mr. Ramsey and his crew are doing a wonderful job. They are even upgrading in areas they felt needed it. Council approved, of course." Shepard takes another piece of the pizza from Chef Mario's. Before taking a bite Shepard continues, "I also started working on the new model I got that last time I was off the Normandy. This one is going to be a fun one to put together."

Liara wipes her mouth with a napkin, "I noticed it on the desk, when I came in. I got a little bit of planning done today." Which was a lie for Liara actually had the whole thing planned out. A surprise for both Shepard and the rest of the Normandy. T'Soni laid her head in Shepard's lap after Shepard finished off the piece she was eating.

Leia grabs Liara's hand and takes it into hers. "Got a date set yet?" Shepard brings T'Soni's hand to her lips and kisses the blue hands tenderly. Liara closes her eyes and enjoys Leia's kisses.

Liara lets out a soft moan before answering, "Yes, in three weeks." _It's really two. Sorry, my love, but I must..._Liara's thoughts were broken when Shepard leaned down and started kissing her.

The moment passes slowly before Shepard broke away from the kiss, "Three weeks, huh? I guess I can wait that long." Shepard then got a playful devilish smirk on her face as she went to put the pizza up. Liara noticed the look on Leia's face as she watched the Commander putting the pizza away. Shepard looks at Liara with a slight devilish gleam in her eyes, "Is there anything I can help you with?" With each word Shepard spoke, she stepped closer to the asari.

T'Soni grins back at the human and takes small steps backwards, "No, I think I can get this done on my own. I promise, I will give you all the details when I get everything in place. Not quite there..." Liara didn't get to finish her sentence as Leia took Liara into her arms and started kissing her. Shepard's fingers ran up and down T'Soni's spine. The asari's eyes go back as they both 'embraced eternity'.

See you next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy this weeks chapter.

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Liara woke up before Shepard did. Which was a rarity. Shepard was always one to get up early and work out before she reported for duty. The Commander's back was facing Liara, she noticed how peaceful, Leia looks while sleeping. The asari moves closer, wrapping her arm around the human, resting her head on Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard was just starting to wake up when she felt Liara's warmth against her back. Instead of moving, she just basked in the warmth of Liara's embrace. After several minutes Shepard finally spoke, "Morning, Liara." Then she kissed Liara's palm. Leia turns over to face Liara and just as Liara opened her mouth to answer Shepard's question, Shepard kisses her fully on the lips. T'Soni moans slightly, kissing back, running her fingers through the human's hair.

Just as Shepard positioned her body just over T'Soni's, EDI interrupted, "Forgive the interruption, Shepard, Mr. Ramsey is at the airlock and wishes to speak to you, Commander."

Leia flops next to Liara sighs at the unexpected turn of events. T'Soni just chuckles slightly then smiles to Shepard. "EDI, why can't Alenko handle it? He is in charge right now."

EDI responds, "Staff Commander Alenko already talked to him, Shepard. Mr. Ramsey insists on speaking with you and you only."

Shepard has an irritated look on her face. She has finally taken a day off in the past ten and yet she can't stop doing work. Groans some, "Tell Alenko to inform Mr. Ramsey, I will be down there in 20 minutes." Shepard looks over to Liara.

Liara just gives Shepard a sympathetic look and shrugs her shoulders, "I'll be here when you get back."

Commander Shepard shakes her head in disbelief that Ramsey won't relay a message through Commander Alenko. "I'll make it brief as I can. I only had two plans for today. Sleep in and work on my model. Also, maybe go out for a bit later tonight. Either dinner or to a club." Shepard then flashed a smile as she went up the step and into the bathroom to shower.

Dr. T'Soni didn't have any plans for today except to talk to Kaidan and Tali about the little secret she is keeping from the Commander. Liara finally gets out of bed and walks over to the fish tank. Watching the fish swim around without a care in the galaxy. She pushes the button that feeds the fish. The school of Thessian Sunfish goes after the food. _I had these same fish in my tank at the apartment on Illium. And you had these fish when I visited the first time after defeating the yahg._ Liara chuckles to herself remembering watching Shepard punching the yahg, hitting it with the butt of her assault rifle, and trying to bull rush it too. T'Soni closes her eyes remembering how she kissed Shepard then pulled away just as suddenly. Remembering how she felt when Shepard pulled her close and kissed her for a second time. Shepard's voice was reassuring when she said one simple word, 'okay'. At that moment, Liara knew things between them were going to be ok. Still, she didn't put pressure on the Commander.

Leia Shepard, first human Spectre, steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. She dries her hair first then her body. Grabs her casual attire and gets dressed. Walking out of the shower, she noticed Liara standing next to the fish tank. It looks like they were fed. Shepard just stand there watching Liara, she just stands there looking at the fish swimming about. It looks like Liara is lost in thought. Leia is still in a playful mood, so she slowly walks up behind the asari. Shepard's walks softly, like she is stalking some prey. Shepard stops just inches from T'Soni, she reaches out and wraps her arms around Liara. Liara flinched slightly when she felt Shepard's arms go around her waist that brought her out of her reminiscing about the first time T'Soni was in Shepard's quarters. Shepard grins mischievously, "The sooner I talk to Ramsey, the sooner I can get back" Leia kisses T'Soni's cheek, turns and heads towards the door.

Liara's eyes where closed and she was obliviously to Commander Shepard sneaking up behind her. The asari is lost in thoughts about her first visit to Shepard's cabin, their cabin now. The next thing Dr. T'Soni know is there are arms coming up from behind her. She flinches slightly from being startled. Shepard kissed her cheek and left. Liara really didn't noticed what was said to her. Something about getting back soon. A smile crosses the asari's face as she notices Shepard grinning at her from the elevator before the door closed. Still smiling, Liara heads to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Liara is finished getting dressed. She is wearing a simple blue/white dress. Liara asks EDI, "Is Commander Shepard still talking to Mr. Ramsey?" Deep down T'Soni was hoping that is the case. She wanted to slip down to engineering and have a talk with Tali.

EDI responds, "No, Dr. T'Soni, she is headed towards the elevator now.

_Crap. That was quick. _"Thank you, EDI. That will be all," replies Liara.

"Very well, Dr. T'Soni. logging you out," then EDI's blue avatar fades away. Liara turned to face the fish tank once again. There was something soothing about watching fish swim about without a care in the galaxy. Turning when T'Soni hears the cabin door open and sees Shepard returning.

"Seems you didn't move much," jokes Shepard as she moves closer to Liara. "Nice dress, I like the color scheme very much," Leia kisses T'Soni softly, heads down to change into more off duty type clothes for the day. Shepard changes her mind about changing clothes. "Liara," Liara did turn to give Shepard her full attention but didn't say anything. Shepard continues speaking, "I'm going to get to the gym for a workout. I'll be back in about an hour. I think it would be good to work out some stress after talking to Ramsey."

Liara asks, "What's wrong, Shepard? Liara watches Shepard come back up the stairs towards her.

Shepard standing next to Liara and caresses her arm, "It's just going to take a few more days than he had hoped. Nothing too unexpected I suppose. I'm just a little annoyed he couldn't have given that info to Kaidan." She then kisses Liara and heads out.

Liara didn't say anything as Shepard left. This was perfect. Now, she had time to find Kaidan and Tali and spill the beans as one could say. T'Soni waited for a few minutes before summoning the elevator to take her down to engineering. She was certain Tali would be there working on the Normandy's engines. She was also certain that Engineers Donnelly and Daniels would also be present. The elevator doors opened and Liara hit the button that took her down to the engineering deck.

The elevator aboard the Normandy SR-2 did travel faster than the original Normandy. Which was one of the things the old Normandy crew thought was a mass improvement. It was the one thing that everyone agreed on. Dr. T'Soni gets off the elevator and heads to the door that connects to engineering. She walks past the humans Donnelly and Daniels as they continue their back in forth banter. Liara notices Tali down near the mass effect core, "Hi, Tali."

Tali smiles through her helmet at Liara as she walks down the short walkway, "Hi, Liara. Need help with something?" Tali was curious, T'Soni didn't come down to engineering very often.

Liara looked sheepishly to Tali then talks softly, "Yes, I have a favor to ask and it needs to stay between us." Tali nodded to Liara to let her know she understood, Liara continues, "It's about Shepard. Can we talk in a more private setting?"

Tali repsonds, "Follow me, Liara." Tali is now more than curious about what was going on.

Liara follows Tali down to the sub-deck below engineering. The area of the ship Jack stayed in. She was offered better quarters, but Jack turned Shepard down saying she preferred it as it was a safe place in Jack's view. Tali turned and asked, "So, what's up?"

The asari walked by the quarian and sat on a crate, "I'm throwing a surprise for Commander Shepard." Liara looks around to double check no one else is around before continuing, "I made our wedding plans yesterday. Leia and I are..." Liara looks around again, ...getting married in two weeks. I've told her three weeks." Still Liara eyes the area looking for something or someone.

Tali hugs Liara, "Well, aren't you a bold one. Why tell me though?" Just as the words left Tali's lips, she knew the reason she was being told. Liara was going to ask her to be part of the wedding. Or at least that is what the quarian was thinking anyway.

"Because I want you and Dr. Chakwas to be there. The three of us will meet with Councilor Anderson at his office. He is going to arraign it where the Commander has to report to his office for what she thinks is a photo-op, which I know she won't want to do," Liara shot Tali a mischievous grin.

Tali was shocked, "Oh, Keelah, Shepard is going to be very surprised. How are you going to keep Shepard from finding out though? She will start asking questions soon enough, I would think."

"With misinformation, " beams Liara. "I should go. This has to stay between us, Tali."

Tali hugged Liara, "Don't worry, I won't let you down."

Liara went up the stairs heading to the elevator. She was starting to get hungry and the mess hall was the next floor up. The elevator doors open, Liara gets off and heads over to the the Normandy's cook, Chief Tomas Boonen, who was busy cooking lunch. "Chief, any left overs from breakfast?" asks T'Soni.

"Yes, ma'am, there are a few pancakes left in the fridge," Boonen nods towards the refrigerator.

Liara walks over and opens the door seeing a tray with four pancakes. She takes two of them and puts the other two back. "Thank you, Chief. These look delicious," Liara puts the plate in the microwave and turns it on for twenty seconds. She opens the door at fifteen seconds. There is plenty of steam rolling off the plate. Liara grabs some margarine to put on the cakes. T'Soni never puts syrup on them like the humans do, the margarine is good enough. She puts the margarine back, grabs her plate, and goes to sit down so she could eat.

The mess area seemed empty, the only other person was Chief Boonen. Liara ate in silence. She was use to being alone, but after the past three to four years, she has gotten use to having people around her and having people to care about. People like Tali, Garrus, Kaidan(even though he was furious with her at one point), Joker, Dr. Chakwas, and others. Liara takes another bite of her food. T'Soni thought she heard a door open behind her, but didn't turn around and see who it was. Liara takes another bite, chewing it slowly when she hears Commander Alenko talking to Commander Shepard, "...I don't know, Shepard, why Ramsey wouldn't tell me there was a delay."

Shepard replies, "I'm not blaming you, Kaidan. It wasn't that important. He should have just told you." Neither Shepard nor Alenko noticed that Liara was sitting five feet them or Chief Boonen was busy preparing lunch.

Liara says jokingly, "Maybe he has a crush on you, Shepard." She then takes the last bite and smiles.

Kaidan laughs at Liara's comment, "Ahhh, Suppose that could be why he wanted to talk to you over me." He winks at Shepard then grins.

Commander Shepard just stood there with a faux pouting look on her face, "Yea, your right. I'm so damn irresistible." Shepard flings her arms in the air with a cocky grin to go with it. Alenko, T'Soni, and Boonen all shook their heads at the CO. Commander Shepard left to go shower and start working on her model of an Alliance Dreadnought. Alenko went into his office, which is also his living quarters. Liara stood there next to the counter in the kitchen pondering which one she should follow.

_Go talk to Alenko or go be with Shepard. I suppose I could have Anderson fill Kaidan in on the plans._ Liara decides to go be with Shepard. Even if she's working on her model. Liara just enjoyed Shepard's company. A moment or two later, Liara walk into the cabin she shares with Shepard. Leia Shepard steps out of the bathroom wearing what looks like a cross between daisy dukes and a speedo swimming trunks for men and a plain blue cut-off t-shirt. The shirt was cut off high enough for Shepard's torso to show.

Liara notices Shepard gasps and places her hand over her mouth. She just stands there gawking. Shepard grins at the stunned asari, "What? Don't like?" Shepard then leans back against the desk and crosses her arms across her chest. She just stands there head slightly tilted to one side grinning at Liara.

T'Soni shakes her head, not sure how to respond or even what to think. Her mind is racing, her mouth is still wide open, and her hand is still in front of her mouth. "I never _said...What to say? What to say?_...I'm just stunned." Shepard didn't move and was still grinning. Liara's shocked look is slowly turning into a grin of her own as she moves closer to the Commander. She stops within arms reach of Shepard, places her hand on her hip then comments, "You say you wanted to work on your model today, but then you dress like that." Liara eyes looks right into Shepard's as her arm moves down then up pointing at Shepard's outfit, "What am I suppose to think, Leia?" asks Liara grinning. _She does look good though. _

Shepard just continued grinning at Liara, "We were interrupted before.." Shepard took the one small step and her nose almost touches T'Soni's nose. Leia pulls the asari closer, starts kissing her on the neck, "...and besides I wasn't finished earlier" Shepard keeps kissing along Liara's neck and jawline, then whispers, "Where were we?"

Liara gasps some as Shepard kisses her neck. Her reply came out as a whisper, "In bed, I do believe." Another gasp escapes Liara's lips as Shepard's hand caresses up the asari's spine. Shepard took a step forward forcing Liara to step backwards.

Shepard took another step forcing Liara to stop at the top of the stairs. Leia pulls away from kissing Liara's neck and runs a finger across T'Soni's cheek, "I don't remember you wearing that." As she points to the dress Liara was wearing.

The coy look Liara gave Shepard made it feel like Leia was getting weak in the knees. Liara was walking backwards slowly down the steps, slowly teasing Shepard by slowly removing the dress she was wearing. By the time she was a foot from the bed, the dress was on the floor. Leia followed Liara step for step down the stairs and towards the bed. Shepard runs both hands over Liara's sides, while Liara runs her fingers through Shepard's hair Their bodies pressed against each other as they lose themselves in the moment.

No one on the Normandy heard nor saw either Shepard or T'Soni the two days, Commander Shepard took off. The model never got worked on either. The only thing that did get done was a message Liara sent to Councilor Anderson asking for his help in informing Kaidan the surprise and to keep it top secret. And T'Soni did that when Shepard was sleeping.

–

See you next week.


	9. Chapter 9

Note:One, I don't own any of these characters, I just get to play round with them. Thank you BioWare.

Another thank you to of you that is reading this every week. I do hope you are enjoying the ride. Plenty more in the weeks to come.

Enjoy

Chapter Nine

12 days later, Commander Shepard is reading through some of her messages. Seeing one from Councilor Anderson telling her she is required to meet him in his office in her dress uniform, medals included for a photo shoot. Shepard already gave the only interview she was going to do to Emily Wong two days ago. It is suppose to air on Citadel NewsNet the day after they depart for Palaven. Which is the first planet they are going to visit. "Why do I have to do this photo thing with the Council? Why? I did the only promo stuff when I agreed to the Wong interview." Shepard frustration was obvious, much to T'Soni's delight. _Perfect, she is getting all annoyed and tomorrow she is going to have the best day. Or one of her best days in her life. I hope anyway. _

Liara walks up the stairs and looks at the fish swimming around in the fish tank, "What else is the Hero of the Galaxy suppose to do when the whole galaxy wants to see you, Commander?"

Leia sighs heavily, "I get that, doesn't mean I have to enjoy nor like it. Anderson even wanted me to show off medals too." Shepard then sends the reply back to Councilor Anderson that just stated two words..."_Yes, Sir."_

"It won't be as bad as you think. They snap off a few photos and you get the rest of the afternoon off. What could be better?", comments Liara still standing next to the fish tank. Shepard thinks about that for a split second and realizes Liara is once again correct. It won't be that bad or at least she hope so anyway. Shepard then grabs her dress uniform and heads down to laundry to get it pressed and ready for tomorrow.

1300 the next day Commander Shepard can't find Liara, Tali, nor Dr. Chakwas. This made Shepard wonder what was going on, because something was going on. She could feel it. More times than not that type of feeling in Shepard's gut were dead on correct. "EDI, do you have any idea where Tali'Zorah, Drs. T'Soni and Chakwas are right now? Liara was free to do what she wanted and didn't have any assigned duties but she usually let the Commander know when she leaves the Normandy. Today, Shepard has no idea where Liara took off to.

EDI finally spoke after a longer than normal pause from the unshackled AI, "Dr. T'Soni and Tali'Zorah went down to the Zerka Wards to look for some spare parts. Dr. Chakwas is checking on medical supplies."

_That's weird, none of them informed their CO that they were leaving the ship. I know this is a civilian ship, but I am is still running it like a military vessel, which it is. _Thought Shepard then she asks,"Any of them say when they were going to be returning?"

EDI's mono-toned reply was, "No, Shepard." Shepard then went up to her quarters and changed into her dress uniform that was hanging on a hanger. It is all pressed and ready to go. All it needs it for the Commander to put all of her medals in their proper place and head up to the Citadel Tower for this BS photo op.

Shepard's medals fill the left side of her check almost completely and there are a couple hanging from the right side as well. She always feels uncomfortable wearing all the hardware she earned throughout her career with the Systems Alliance. Looking at herself in the mirror, Shepard notices a little note stuff next to it. It's from Liara T'Soni, all it said was...See you soon. Love you, L. Shepard smiles then goes back to inspecting her look. Everything is were is suppose to be. Her shoes shine, the buttons on her jacket shine. Even the medals shine. _I hope all this shine ruins the picture and they can't use it. _ Leia just laughs at that thought then leaves the Normandy and heads towards Anderson's office.

It's a couple of minutes before 1500 and Shepard is patiently waiting for the human Councilman. The group in Anderson's office is actually making Shepard wait an extra 10 minutes. Dr. Chakwas is in her dress uniform that looks odd on the Chief Medical Officer. She usually wears the causal uniform when aboard the Normandy and neither Liara nor Tali have seen her in dress uniform. Tali is in her enviro-suit, but made she made sure it was a polished as she could get. Liara's dress is of course stunning. Liara wouldn't wear anything else. It's made of Thessian silks, a purplish-teal color that really pops off the tone of Liara's skin.

Anderson is the first to speak, "Everyone ready?" The ladies just nod. Liara hands Tali the boxes the have their bond bands in them. One is marked with a little 'S' on it and a little' T' on the other. Both rings are close in size and look identical. Anderson then hits his console to rely the message to the Normandy that the ceremony was about to begin and the crew was dismissed until 200 tomorrow. Then he hit the intercom to let the Commander that he was ready for her.

The middle-age human female that served as Councilor Anderson's aide spoke up, "The Councilor will see you now, Commander Shepard." The aide had no idea what was going on in her boss' office. Not sure if she wants to know. Anderson then informs his aide she could have the rest of the day off. Shepard walks into his office and her eyes almost bug out of their sockets. "What...is going on..."

Back on the Normandy, Kaidan was sitting behind his desk waiting to hear from Anderson, so he could get the crew to the party. He knew what was going on, but promised Liara he wouldn't tell anyone. He was good to his word. The message he was waiting for popped up in his inbox. He clicks on it and all it said was, "It's starting".

Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko still finds it odd working with Shepard again. They are both Spectres, or he still is one at least. Shepard resigned from that post weeks ago. It's also weird because in rank, he actually outranks Shepard, but is the XO on her ship, the Normandy SR-2. Kaidan's view is that Shepard should be a Captain anyway instead of a Commander, but the Alliance refuses to promote her and now that she is a few months from retirement, it is a moot point. Alenko got up from his desk, while doing so told EDI, "Inform the crew they are require to put on their dress uniforms and are to report to what use to be Chora's Den in the Wards. They need to be there no later than 1530." Alenko then heads out of his office and to the elevator.

EDI's announces the order to the crew and some groan while other go, "Hell yea, more leave." None are heard complaining about the dress requirements. Joker is sitting in his chair talking to EDI when Kaidan approached. Joker turns his chair to face Staff Command Alenko while asking, "So, Commander. What is this get together for? And why do I get the feeling Shepard doesn't know about it."

Alenko answered with a deadpan look on his face, "That is because the Commander doesn't know about it, Dr. T'Soni set this up as a surprise for Shepard and for the crew. Dr. Chakwas, Tali, and I were the only ones to know about it. You ready to go?"

Joker was ready to go, he hated being in his dress blues, but does what his superiors tell him too. "Yes, I am as ready as I am going to be. Do I have to stay long?", ask Joker. He never seems to be one to go out very much. He is the best helmsman in the Alliance fleet. Just ask, he will even tell you that too.

"Come on, Joker, I walk with you.", comments Alenko as Joker slowly gets out of his chair. "Yes, you have to stay. I think you're going to be surprised too, Joker."

Joker retorts, "If you say so, Commander." Then both officers of the Normandy head off to what use to be Chora's Den.

"...Wait a minute." Shepard says a little too coolly. _Oh my sweet blue asari, you did it now. Did you arrange this all by yourself or did you get help from Tali and Chakwas?_ Anderson motions to the Commander to come over by the balcony. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here.? Please." No one answered her.

Leia didn't even notice that Liara is standing behind her when T'Soni spoke, "You ready for the rest of your life, my love?" With those words, Leia's heart just melted and what annoyance she felt just washed away in those ten words.

Shepard turns around and takes a step back in awe. "Oh, my, Liara, you look gorgeous. Yes, I have been ready." Beams of happiness shower off the human/asari couple. Shepard offers her left arm to Dr. T'Soni. Shepard whispers into Liara's ear as she takes Shepard's arm, "You are amazing, how did you keep this a secret?"

Those words made T'Soni a little gitty and that made Tali chuckle to herself. T'Soni whispers back, "By doing what I do best, my love." Both turn to Councilor Anderson and he begins.

Tali is standing next to Liara and Dr. Chakwas with standing next to the Commander. Alliance humans on one side and aliens on the other. It was an odd looking group, but everyone there was happy for the asari/human couple. "Today is the beginning of the rest of your lives. Today is the day this human and this asari unite as one couple. A union such as shows the galaxy that anything is possible. It's possible for a harden human Marine to find the love that tames the wild heart. It also shows that a young asari scientist is able to grow pass being shy and blossom with love she has today. Without each other some things are only possible, but together anything is possible."

Tali is standing there with tears streaking down her check. Dr. Chakwas is trying to hold her back, but is having a hard time holding them back. "Today is a very special day because it is fill with love from these two beings." Anderson is smiling at Dr. Chakwas, "Do you have the ring?" The medical doctor hands the bond band that goes on Liara's finger to Anderson. "This ring is a symbol of both commitment to each other and shows their strong love for each other" He hands the ring to Leia Shepard so she could place it on Dr. T'Soni's finger.

Shepard reaches for Liara's left hand and places the ring on her finger. Saying her vows, "Dr. T'Soni, I pledge my heart, my soul, and every fiber of my being to you. I will do everything in my power to keep you and our children safe. I want to grow old by your side. I want to see our children become adults. I will always honor you, love you, protect you, and most of all respect you. Will you be my wife?"

Liara feels the tears slowly racing down her cheek smiling more like beaming at Commander Shepard. "I will. It's my pleasure to be your wife." Shepard slips the ring the rest of the way onto Liara's finger. Leia Shepard now has tears streaking down her check with joy. Anderson looks over to Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. "Do you have the ring?", Tali nods and hands the ring to Anderson. He keeps going, "This ring is a symbol of both commitment and love this couple shares with one another." Anderson then hands the ring to Liara.

She in return takes Leia's hand into her placing the bond ring onto her finger then says her vows, "Commander Shepard, I pledge to you my heart, my soul, my entire being to you. I want to watch you grow old by my side. I want to provide the home you truly deserve. I will always honor, love, protect, and respect you. Will you be my bondmate?"

Looking deep into those blue asari eyes through her teary eyes Shepard replies, "It will by my honor to by your bondmate." Liara then slides Shepard's ring onto her finger. The ring felt weird on Leia's hand. She has not worn any type of jewelry since she was a kid long before being an Alliance Marine.

Anderson concludes, "With that, I am now happy to say, you two are now married/bonded." Looking over to Shepard and starts to say, "You may now..."And with that, Leia pulls Liara close and passionately kisses her.

When the crew of the Normandy SR-2 arrives at what use to be Chora's Den, a few that have been there before notices the huge changes in the bar. Well, it's much more than a bar now. More like a fancy night club in the middle of the Wards. The workers have put up a banner that simply states, "Thank You, Crew of Normandy SR-2". Who's idea was this, the crew wonders. They were not the only ones in the club. The club is closed to the public and it's grand opening is the next day, so where did these people come from. Over in one corner is Kelly Chambers talking to Oriana Lawson with Jacob Taylor listening in. The Consort, Sha'ira was chatting with Shiala. Admiral Hackett was standing next to the krogan, Grunt listening to Grunt's story about how they took out the collectors in their own base and everyone walked away. Dr. Solus was chatting it up non-stop with Garrus. Garrus couldn't get a word in because the salarian scientist talks too much and so fast. That is just Mordin, as Aria would say, "He never shuts up once he starts talking." The biggest surprise of the night was when several quarians walked in along with a drell.

Feron got Liara's message that she was getting married to Shepard and if at all possible she wanted him to be there. He talked them into the meeting with the Council, so he could get to the Citadel to be there for Liara and Shepard's wedding. The quarians came for two reasons, one they have a few meeting with the Council and they wanted to let Tali'Zorah vas Normandy know the Migrant Fleet was safe and she could join them when she wished. The Admiralty Board knows all about the demands the Council put on those serving under Commander Shepard. They didn't agree with that decision, but understood it.

Kal' Reegar notices Garrus from when he was with Shepard on Haestrom. Kal walks over to the turian and says hello and reintroduces himself. "Hello, Garrus, correct? I'm Kal'Reegar of the Migrant Fleet Marines. Not sure if you remember me or not, but we met on Haestrom when I was with Tali'Zorah on a mission that you and Commander Shepard saved our lives on." Kal offered his hand to the turian.

Garrus shakes Kal's hand and goes, "Yes, I remember you. Good to see you again, Kal. Not sure if you met Dr. Mordin Solus. He also worked with the Commander on taking out the Collectors and then he helped again take out the Reapers." The three of them started talking together telling each other stories of their past battles and some that involved the Reapers.

The two of the three quarians are from the Admiralty Board, Shala'Raan vas Tonbay and Daro'Xen vas Moreh. The third is Captain Kal'Danna vas Rayya. These three were talking among themselves waiting for Tali'Zorah vas Normandy to arrive. They were sure she would be here. Everyone else from the Normandy is here. Well, except for her CO and a couple other people. Within 15 minutes after arriving at what is now called LuLu's MooMoo Lounge. The last four members of the Normandy's crew show up along with Councilor Anderson. He is the only member of the Council at this celebration.

The first thing Tali noticed was Admiral Shala'Raan and immediately ran up to her hugging her tightly. "Auntie Raan., how are you?" Tali just rambled on and on talking to one of her oldest friends in the fleet. The other two quarians feel a little out of place and they decided to call it a night early.

The Admiral and Captain run into Commander Shepard standing next to Liara with her arm around the asari's waist. Capt, Kal'Danna says, "Thank you, Captain Shepard for keeping Tali'Zorah safe."

Then the Admiral chimes in, "Yes, Commander Shepard, thank you, Tali is an important member of the Migrant Fleet and because you kept her safe, you are always welcome in the Flotilla."

Shepard smiles at them replies, "Thank you both. Tali is always free to return once we finish visiting a few of the Council species home worlds."

The quarian captain then asks, "What is this party for, if I may inquire, Captain.?"

Liara then spoke, "It's a party to celebrate Shepard and I getting married even though the crew doesn't know that is the reason. And to thank the crew for their hard work and dedication to defeating the Reapers. They deserve the party." Hell, they deserve a week long blow out, but this one tonight is enough."

Both quarians say almost in unison, "Congratulations." Daro'Xen then states, "You two do look very happy together. Maybe the stars shine brightly on you both." She then leaves the club with Captain, Kal'Danna right behind.

Anderson was already chatting it up with Hackett. Hackett also had a plan this evening. He plans on pinning medals on every member of the Normandy tonight and two on Shepard, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas. Arriving at the club was Chief Dillard, Hackett's aide. Dillard walks up and salutes Admiral Hackett then says, "I have what your requested, Admiral." then points to the table with stacks of boxes with medals in them.

"Thank you, Chief, dismissed." the Admiral snaps a salute back to his aide and Dillard left as quickly as he came. Admiral Hackett then taps his class of wine with a pen from his pocket. That got everyone in the rooms attention. He then proceeds, "Attention, attention everyone. I would like to make a toast or two. First off, this if for you, the crew of the Normandy. Not only have you done the System Alliance proud, you have made your commanding officer proud, you have made me proud, and most importantly, you have made the whole damn galaxy proud. This is for you."

Everyone took a drink. Hackett continues, "Secondly, this one if for the actual reason this party was planned in the first place. Will the happy couple please come up." The newly wedded couple walks up to Admiral Hackett then faces the rest of the crew. Hackett continues speaking, "This is for you Commander Shepard and Dr' T'Soni. I don't think I have seen a happier more content couple in all my years as an Alliance member. Maybe your future be bless with happiness and joy. May your children grow up in a galaxy at peace instead of a galaxy in chaos."

Shepard just wipes her eyes with a tissue Anderson passed over. He handed Liara one as well because she has tears of joy too. "Thank you, Admiral, for your kind words. Thank you, thank you again for being here tonight. Yes, Liara and I took our bond vows in private and wanted to celebrate this joining with you here. So, drink up. And don't tear up the place. The official grand opening is tomorrow. We don't want to mess it up before it get officially open."

There is laughter through out the club. Several crew members bellow out, "Aye, aye, Commander." This too brought a tear to Shepard's eyes. She is really going to miss being an Alliance officer, but at the same time, she is glad to be done being shot at almost daily for the past three years.

As everyone walked up to the newlyweds to congratulate them, Hackett informally hands everyone their citation for valor and bravery. Hackett even gave the non-Alliance crew members medals, they served Shepard and they did so in the same as any Alliance personal, so they deserved it as well.

Admiral Hackett makes one last announcement, "Attention everyone one last time, I know you don't want to hear me talk all night, but just give me this and I'll be on my way. I want to thank everyone here. Even those that are friends or former crew, thank you too. Anyone that knows this couple knows how special each of them are on their own, but they are stronger together. Keep working together and we as members of this big galaxy can make this into a peaceful place."

Admiral Hackett then tells Shepard he is leaving. He needs to get back to Arcturus Station. Then hands Shepard two boxes. One for her defeating the Reapers which is the same citation the rest of the crew received and the other is the highest award given to an Alliance Marine. "Thank you, Sir.", then she opens her citations and the first one she open is the Star of Terra.

Liara looks at the box Hackett gave to her as well. She looks puzzled and comments, "Why did Admiral Hackett give me this, Shepard?" She also got the Star of Terra.

"I have no idea, maybe for saving me so I could save everyone else?", shrugging her shoulders as she said that. Liara then wraps her arms around Shepard's neck and kisses her. The couple mingles for another hour or so.

Then they run in to LuLu as they are leaving. "Commander, doctor could I please have a moment of your time?", asks Ms. Montana. "I hate to ask, but is there anyway to cut this short. One of my workers noticed that there are few things not hooked up properly and if we don't start fixing it soon, the club will not open on time."

Shepard then walks over to the latest human Spectre Kaidan Alenko and tells him he needs to break this up because they are being kicked out for being too loud. Kaidan looks at Shepard, "Huh? Loud? This is tame actually. People are happy for you two, Commander, but if you say so."

Shepard smiles, "I was kidding about the loud part, but LuLu Montana has asked us to break it off early. This was a trial run for the club and they found a few problems they want to fix before they officially open tomorrow. Make it happen, Alenko. See you in a couple of days."

Shepard walked over to Ms. Kelly Chambers and gives her a friendly hug. "How have you been, Kelly? I am glad you are here, I was afraid you were still pissed at me about my falling out with Cerberus and The Illusive Man."

Kelly was one of the more dedicated members of Cerberus. And took the news badly when the Commander went back to the Alliance after destroying the Alpha Relay. "I was very upset with you, Commander, but when I found out that the Illusive Man sent people after you, I left Cerberus. I've been working here on the Citadel as a councilor for the many people affected by the Reapers. I wish now I would have stayed working with you, Commander. Oh, and before I forget, congrats on your wedding. I'm not sure which one is luckier, You or Dr. T'Soni."

Shepard gives her another friendly hug, "Thank you, Kelly. That means a lot. This isn't the time, but would you meet me at the Normandy four days from now? We are in a hotel on the Presidium for the next three nights, but I have something to ask you, if you don't mind." Kelly agreed to the meeting. Shepard then mingles some more. Liara is lost in the sea of Alliance uniforms talking to everyone being sociable.

Shepard then walks over to where Shaila and Sha'ira are talking. Shiala gives Shepard a giant hug. "Congratulations, Shepard. No wonder you blew off my advances back on Illum.", saying that will a smirk on her face. "Seriously, I don't think I have ever seen Liara this gitty before. I knew her when she was younger. When I was serving under her mother, Matriarch Benezia. She would be extremely proud of Liara today," beams Shiala.

Liara was standing near when she heard her mother's name being mentioned and proud too. She turns around and hugs Shiala from behind, "Thank you, Shaila. It's good to see you again." They start talking about Benezia and how both miss her. This gives Shepard a ping of regret. Regret that she had to kill Liara's mother while hunting down Saren. Even more regret that she did it with Liara present.

Sha'ira smiles at the two asari talking then moves her attention to Commander Shepard, "Thank you for inviting me. I feel very out of place, but I didn't want to leave without saying congratulation to you and Dr. T'Soni."

Shepard smiles back, "Thank you for coming. It means a lot. I have to ask. Why did you instruct Ressaa, I do believe that is her name at Thessia's Finest Jewels to give me a discount? I have been wondering that since I bought Liara's ring."

The Consort runs her hand across Shepard's arm and replies, "I own the place, Shepard. I wanted to do something nice for you and Dr. T'Soni. Without you two, we would all be gone from the galaxy just like the Protheans. Liara got a discount when she bought your bond bands. My best jeweler crafted them after Ressaa sold you the three stone setting with the wrapped white/yellow band. Your bond band have the same design. That ring you bought was the best ring in the store. I am glad you were the one to buy it and not someone else."

Leia then took a closer look at the band on her finger. She didn't really give it a good look before. She didn't care what it looked like, all she care about was that Liara picked them out. _Wow, it does match the ring I bought Liara Sha'ira thanks. This is something I don't know if I can repay. _Shepard looks up and the Consort was heading towards the exit. A few seconds later, Kaidan stood on a chair and announced that it was time to leave even though it was only 2000.

Grumbles could be heard from the crew then someone yelled out. "Let's go to Flux" Someone else yelled out, "Or Dark Star!"

Shiala and Liara walk over to Leia. "You ready to go, Leia?", asks Liara.

"I'm always ready to leave with you, my love." is the response Shepard made. The happy couple then goes to their hotel on the Presidium. Every other member of the Normandy except for Tali, Joker, Garrus, and Dr, Chakwas head to either Flux or Dark Star for more drinks. Tali went with her "Auntie Raan" while the other three headed back to the Normandy.

LuLu's workers begin working on the sound system and a few lights that didn't work properly once the club was empty. LuLu was glad they got this chance for a dry run on the club because they did find a few small, easily fixed problems.

–

See you next week.

Reviews are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Note:Short chapter this week.

Enjoy

Chapter Ten

After returning to the Normandy, Commander Shepard, inspects everyone at their station. Liara just went up to their living quarters, so she could start to unpack aftervhat would be called a honeymoon. They spent three wonderful lust filled nights melding. They ate at LuLu's one last time. Shepard commented it was her new favorite place to eat and every time from now on when they came to the Citadel, they had to have a meal there. Liara agreed it was her new favorite restaurant. Ms. LuLu Montana's staff always gave them the best service without making the couple feel like they were were the most famous couple in the galaxy. Which if course, that is exactly what they are, the most famous couple in the galaxy.

There was little disappointment for the couple, Capt, Hannah Shepard couldn't make it. As much as Liara wanted Shepard's mother to be there. If she was actually able to make it, Liara was going to have her witness their ceremony. This was the only thing the bummed Leia out and it was something that Liara couldn't fix. As much as she wanted to. A Shepard always put duty before personal matters. After putting away her stuff, Liara sits on the couch, yawning slightly. _We just spend three nights in a hotel room and I think we actually slept eight hour total. She smiles while reliving the past few days. _Liara picks herself off the couch and flops down on the bed and dozes off.

Commander Shepard is talking to Mr. Ramsey, the human in charge of fixing the hull. They are standing on the dock where the Normandy has been sitting for the past few weeks looking over the hull. "The Normandy looks like she's never seen any combat, Mr. Ramsey. You and your crew do outstanding work," comments Shepard with a surprised look on her face.

Mr. Ramsey replies, "It's my job, Commander, the Normandy is one of several dozen ships I have contracts to fix. They are not all Alliance vessels either. My next job is the Destiny Ascension." This surprised Shepard, the Citadel gave the Normandy higher priority over the Citadel's own flag ship. Ramsey continues, "All I need to know Commander Shepard is how you want the Normandy painted then we will be done."

Leia thinks for a moment, "Put the Alliance colors back on her, Mr. Ramsey."

Ramsey makes a note into his omni-tool and says, "The paint will be finished tomorrow, Commander."

Yawning slightly, Commander Shepard notices someone walking down the dock towards her. Her eyes get big as she sees Captain Hannah Shepard. "Mother? I was under the impression you couldn't leave Mars?"

Which is where the SSV Orizaba is docked receiving repairs. "I couldn't leave until yesterday, Leia, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Mother hugs daughter tightly then kisses Leia's forehead.

Commander Shepard beams at her mom and says, "Liara would love to see you, mom."

Hannah looks over the unpainted, but finished Normandy. She comments, "Looks like you need some new paint and you will be leaving soon."

"Yes, we are going to test systems out in a couple of days then head to Palaven to see the Turian Hierarchy. Then I'm not sure if I want to visit the salarians or asari next. I'm not sure if Liara is ready to see what happened on Thessia. She's been mum about it actually,"replies Leia. Mother and daughter then head inside the Normandy. One of the first things Capt. Shepard noticed this time being aboard the Normandy is how relaxed the crew looks. Smiles on most faces and stoic on a few faces.

The door to Commander's private quarters opens and the two Alliance officers find Liara sleeping on the bed. "Well, mom, looks like she is sleeping. I think the last three days wore her out." Leia laughs to herself at that comment. _Wore me out too, but with my training to deal with little sleep, I handle it better than Liara does. Did we actually sleep? Or just meld the whole time. _A mischievous smile crosses Leia face that her mother did noticed and smiled. Leia walks over to the bed and places her hand on Liara's back and says, "Liara, my mother is here."

Dr. T'Soni stirs some then opens her eyes and sees two humans looking at her. Her eyes are not completely focused and she thought for a moment she was seeing double because Leia looks so much like her mother. "By the Goddess." Liara blinks her eyes trying to wake up. "Oh my, hello Hannah." The older Shepard smiles at her new daughter-in-law.

The younger Shepard kisses Liara then her mom, "I have to get back to work. I've slacked enough the past few days." Winking at Liara as she leaves.

Liara winks back, "Slacking? I don't think so. I don't think I've been so tired in years." Leia leaves laughing out loud. "Hannah, will you excuse me a moment?"

Hannah nods to her, "Take your time, Liara. I'm here all day."

Liara goes into the bathroom to wash the sleep from her eyes. Liara comes back after a few quick minutes, "Is there anything I can get for you, Hannah?"

Capt. Shepard just shook her head, "Nope. Seeing you and Leia is enough. I just wish I could have been here the day you two got married. I did want to attend. So, tell me all about." Liara sits next to Capt. Shepard and starts telling her everything that happened over the last few days, well not everything of course.

Several hours later, Capt. Hannah Shepard leaves to go back to the barracks the Alliance uses on the Citadel. Leia walks her mom to the elevator. "It was great seeing you, mom. Too bad we don't see each other enough." Hannah then kisses her daughter's cheek. "I know, Leia, but duty calls. And with you retiring before me, I now have a place to visit on my leave instead of going to random places around the galaxy. Do you know where you and Liara are going to settle down?"

"No, mom, we haven't really talked about that just yet, but it is also not completely up to Liara and I. My pilot, Joker, has agreed to continue to work for me being the helmsman of the Normandy and he wants some input to where we live. You do know I own the ship now?" inquires the Commander.

Her mother had heard rumors, but when inquired about it got stoned walled by Alliance brass. Captain Shepard says,"There are rumors, but no one would tell me if it was true or not. There are people thinking the Citadel went overboard when they gave the ship to you."

Leia looks a little concerned while saying, "I didn't ask for the Normandy. I was actually quite taken back when they offered it too me. I thought about saying no, but Anderson said that the title was already transferred before they even told me about it."

Hannah hugged and kissed her daughter again, "I have to go, I have to get back to Mars. I just wanted to make a quick trip to let you and Liara know I am thinking of you and I will see you in the future."

Commander watches her mother leave then heads back to the Normandy to catch some shut eye. _I bet Liara is already sleeping. Sleep sounds good right now. _Commander Shepard slowly makes her way up the dock to the airlock. Right when she was about to enter the airlock, she hears the sound of the elevator doors open. Looking in the direction, Leia notices a red-haired woman walking in her direction.

"Commander Shepard, pardon me for the late hour.", says Kelly Chambers, former Cerberus member and ex-Yeoman of the Normandy. It wasn't that late 1900 and Kelly had just gotten off of work. She still felt a little guilty coming by at this hour. "You wanted to see me, Shepard?"

Leia Shepard did want to talk to Chambers, but right now wasn't the best time. Shepard was never one to let being a little tired stop her from doing her job. Setting up a crew to help the colonist was part of her job. Or at least add someone with Kelly's skill. A psychologist would help the colonist greatly or at least that is what Shepard was hoping would be the result. "Yes, Kelly, I did. A few nights ago, wasn't the best time." Shepard inhales deeply then exhales slowly. "I don't know what you know or don't know about what the Council has the Normandy doing."

Ms. Chambers says, "I've heard things like they are sending you off to all the Council species home worlds. Other than that I don't know."

Shepard nods to Kelly, "That is just part of it, the other is helping rebuild a colony or planet of our or I should say my choice. Even though I am taking input from the entire crew. I think your skills as a psychologist would be very helpful to the colonist, Kelly. I would like for you to join the Normandy for this trip. We are going on a trial run in a couple of days for system checks. Once everything checks out, we are headed to Palaven." Shepard flashes a smile to Kelly.

Kelly just stood there thinking. _I am not so sure about this Shepard, I had a huge crush on you. Then you left Cerberus and that broke my heart. Not that I thought you really were working for the Illusive Man, but only tolerated him from how it ended, but I just don't know. Don't know if I can, Shepard. _"I would like to think about it some, Shepard, but my initial reaction is no, I'm sorry. I will think think about it some tonight and give you my answer tomorrow."

Shepard replies rather quickly, "Kelly, don't worry about it. I'll take your no now. I just wanted to offer this to you." Kelly smiles slightly then leaves. _I suppose she is still pissed at me. She could really do some good, but if she rather not. I can respect that._ Thought Shepard when she headed back inside the Normandy.

As Commander Leia Shepard walked into the bridge, EDI informs the Command that Dr. Chakwas was wanting to speak to her in the Med Bay. "Thank you, EDI." Down in the Med Bay, Dr. Chakwas is staring at a bottle Serrice Ice Brandy, fondly remembering the last bottle she shared with Commander Shepard.

"You wanted to see me, doc?", asks Shepard when she walks into the Medical Bay.

Dr. Chakwas says, "Oh, yes, Commander. I think I am the last member of the crew that has not giving you an answer to stay working with you or not. Jeff..Joker told me he was staying. I still would like to open a private practice, but working for you is probably the best think I could do right now."

Shepard nods to the medical doctor and takes a seat in a chair next to Dr. Chakwas. Shepard chimes in, "I know we will be settling down some place, I or I should say we, haven't decided where yet. Any input on that, it does concern you too, doc." "Not at the moment, Commander."

"I appreciate you staying, doc. Need anything else?" asks Shepard.

"No, Commander." Dr. Chakwas goes back to looking at the bottle of brandy. Shepard leaves to head to her and Liara's quarters.

Two days later, The Normandy SR-2 leaves the Citadel for the turian homeworld of Palaven.

–

See you next week.

I promise, next week's chapter is longer. Don't fret.


	11. Chapter 11

Another week, another chapter. Since I knew nothing about any of the other species home worlds, I didn't write anything about what the crew of the Normandy did while there. Maybe after getting more info about ME3 or after playing the game come March, I'll either add to it. Or write another story tying into this one.

Enjoy.

Chapter Eleven

After ten weeks of parades, interviews, celebrations, and meeting what seemed like every member of each home worlds government. The crew of the Normandy is ready to do some actual work and start rebuilding. Majority of the crew has gathered in the mess area of the crew deck. When walking around, you can hear the different topics being discussed. Some want to go back to Earth and start there. Commander Shepard already squashed that idea. They would be there for decades was her reasoning. Leia Shepard was up on the bridge talking to EDI and Joker, "Joker, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Commander," answered Joker.

"Some help you are, Joker," Shepard said with a huge ting of sarcasm in her voice. Leia rubs the back of her neck thinking. _I suppose I should just pick a place and go, but I wanted this last thing to be a group choice, not something forced on them. This whole cluster of going from place to place getting our asses kissed is bad enough. Vote between five places? Maybe? Cut it down then vote again? _Shepard goes to find Liara, she wanted her input on this.

Commander Shepard finds her bondmate down in engineering talking to Tali. "There you are," says Shepard whiole smiling at the asari and quarian.

Liara turns around and flings her arms around Leia's neck, kissing her, "Looks like you found me."

Shepard breaks the kiss saying, "In the last place I looked, but isn't that how it always work? I need to ask for your opinion on something." Tali hugs Liara, starts to leave, "Wait, Tali. I could use your input as well."

"What to you need, Shepard?" asks Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.

"Follow me,"says Shepard as the three of them go down the stairs to the sub-deck below the engineering deck. that use to be Jack's living area. Both aliens looks at the human commander. "Should I just pick a destination or let the crew vote? I just wanted to do something different for the crew. It would be the only time they can make a decision like this or have an input anyway."

Tali was the first to respond, "It's your ship, Shepard. I get what your wanting to do, but I think you should pick where we go. Are we going to one place and staying or going to a few and help more one colony?"

Shepard thought about that too. They have enough supplies to help more than one colony, unless the colony is in bad shape then they will probably need all the supplies.

Liara just stood there. Grabbing Shepard's hand, "Let them vote, Leia. It's the only thing you can truly give them. I don't care where we go as long as I am with you." Those words always makes Shepard's heart melt.

The comments from both women didn't help the Commander, but it did give her something more to chew on. Shepard pulls Liara to her and kisses her lips tenderly. "That didn't help me any. Nor did Joker's comments either." She kisses T'Soni one more time. "EDI, tell Joker to plot a course to Shanxi. Suppose, I should tell the others."

Shepard was standing next to the galaxy map in the CIC. Looking at all the places they could go and it seemed like Shanxi was a good place to start. "EDI, open ship comms. Attention crew of the Normandy. I've picked Shanxi as a starting point. I do not know what we will find when we get there, but it's a starting point. Shepard out."

Shepard is leaning on the railing studying the map. Thinking. _Come on Leia, what is the issue. You give out orders daily, why is the one bothering you so much? Get over yourself. This could be the last order you give. Be glad, no, maybe, oh crap, I just don't know. _Kaidan enters from the armory after taking an inventory of all the weapons. Some of the Marines might need them, they don't know if that was going to be the case. However, it's always good to be prepared because one can never know. "Commander, …," says Alenko. Kaidan speaking makes Shepard jump as his voice startled her. "Sorry, Shepard, I didn't mean to startle you. Shanxi is a good place to start."

Commander Shepard gathers herself before speaking, "I hope so. To be honest, Kaidan, I'm tired of all of this. I just want it to be over, so we can get on with our lives. If that is even possible after all that has happened the past year. I'm sure you'd rather not be my XO. Also, you are a Spectre. I'm sure being here has been hard."

Kaidan studied the Commander, "Sorta, but it's always been an honor to serve under you, Commander." Shepard then takes off. Kaidan has never seen the Commander act like this before and it bothered him to witness. _What did I say to make her act like that? I know we are close to the end, but huh? _He goes to look for Liara. Maybe she knows what is wrong with the Commander.

Dr. Liara T'Soni walks through the door to hers and Shepard's living quarters. The Commander isn't here. Or Liara didn't see Leia anyway. "Shepard?" yelled out the asari. No response. Liara knew she was in their quarter. EDI had told her that much but nothing else. "Shepard?" she calls out again. Still nothing.

Commander Leia Shepard was in the bathroom sitting on the floor with her knees against her chest sobbing. She heard her name being called, but didn't respond to it. She was too shaken to do anything but to sit there and cry. It seems that the past five years or so came rushing back to her and hit her like a warp field.

"Leia?" Liara finally checks the bathroom. Seeing her bondmate on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees that are against her chest and her face streaked with tears. Liara sits next to her bondmate, wrapping her arms around Shepard in comfort. "It's ok, Leia." That made it worse now she is crying harder than ever. "Leia, what is wrong?" the asari's voice had an extreme concerned to it. Shepard was still too shaken to speak.

For the next two hours, Liara just held Commander Shepard in her arms trying to calm her down. Then Shepard finally spoke. "I can't do this, Liara. I just can't. Not anymore. I'm either an Alliance officer or I am a civilian. I can't be both at the same time and that is how I feel right now. I can't keep the Normandy. I just can't. Not if I am a civilian, it's not right. The Alliance needs this ship. She's the one of the best ships ever built. I need you to inform Commander Alenko that when we get to Shanxi, I'm off the ship and he is contact the Alliance and tell them where they are and I left. I don't care about my pension or anything else. If they want to arrest me, I'm fine with that too. Oh, Liara, I just feel so numb." Tears started flowing again that made it impossible for Shepard to keep speaking.

Liara had no idea what to say to all of this. _Oh, Goddess. What do I say to make her feel better? Should Shepard stay in the Alliance and be the CO of the Normandy. That seems to make her happy, but I don't know about that now. Oh, Goddess, what do I do? _"Shepard, please listen to me, my love. I'm with you no matter what your decisions. If you want to stay with the Alliance, I am fine with that." She knew that was a lie, but it was something Shepard needed to hear. Or she hoped anyway. Liara continues, "The last thing I want is for you to get arrested. I'll talk to Hackett or Anderson for you if that makes it easier."

Commander Leia Shepard just shook her head no in response, but the tears didn't stop. "Leia, please, let me help you into bed.", says Liara as she got off the floor and handed her hand out for Shepard to take. The Commander took it and wrapped her arms tightly around her bondmate still sobbing. The couple walks over to the bed and Shepard lays on it and falls asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Dr. T'Soni just caresses Shepard's hair and face trying to soothe her. It sorta worked. The Commander was now sleeping soundly. That is when Liara left the room to find Alenko.

Liara had asked EDI to tell Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko to meet her in the Commutations Room. T'Soni was pacing back in forth going over what she seen up in her and Leia's quarters when he walked in. "You wanted to see me, doctor? Anything wrong?"

Oh there was plenty of things wrong and Liara wasn't sure on how to deal with it. She has seen Shepard cry before, but nothing like what happened today. "Yes, Kaidan, there is something seriously wrong with Commander Shepard."

"I know that, Liara, but this seems to be more than I thought when I told you she took off suddenly when I was talking to her," comments Alenko.

Liara's aura suddenly grows dimmer, "This has to stay between us, Kaidan. It's important that others don't know what I am about to tell you." Kaidan nods in agreement then listens carefully to the asari. Liara sighs deeply not sure on where to begin, "Shepard is a wreck right now and I have no idea why. I have never seen her like this. Maybe it is a release of all the stress she's been under since Miranda and Cerberus brought her back to life. I just don't know. Not yet anyway. You need to take command of the Normandy. Leia..ammm, Commander Shepard is in no condition to be in charge for the time being."

Commander Alenko says, "Okay but how to do that without alerting the crew of the command change?"

Replies T'Soni, "Just issue the orders like Shepard was the one that issued them."

Commander Shepard is tossing in the bed having a bad nightmare. This is one she has never had before. She is use to having the nightmare about the Reapers and their destruction of the Protheans. This isn't that nightmare. This one is of the destruction of the SSV Normandy and her getting spaced and dying. _Oh fuck, that didn't work out very well. Damn it Joker, why didn't you get in the escape pod without me having to save after your ass. Oh fuck, my suit is leaking air. Can't... breath... Nooooooooooooooooo. _Suddenly, Shepard wakes up screaming. Her clothes and bedding are covered in sweat. Leia's hair is matted to her sweat soaked head. She starts sobbing again. _ What is wrong with me? Why now? Why why why? _Commander Shepard closes her eyes again and quickly opens them back up. The image of her dying in space came to her again. Tears flow harder while her body just shakes. _I wish Liara was up here. I need her now more than anything._

Liara didn't tell Kaidan everything Shepard had said. For the simple fact, she wasn't sure if Shepard was actually wanting to do what she said. She was acting like anyone but her self, so Liara wasn't sure if those comments are what the Commander really wants. "I understand Liara. I will arrange what needs to be done and for now, please go and take care of Shepard. I think she needs you more than ever right now."

T'Soni nods in agreement then goes to the mess to grab a bite to eat and something for Shepard. Seeing Dr. Chakwas at a table, Liara joins her. "Dr. Chakwas, I have a favor to ask."

The medical doctor smiles at the asari, "What is it?"

Liara isn't sure how much to tell Chakwas, but felt having her check out Shepard and maybe give her something would help. "I would like for you to check on the Commander. Ahmmm, she's not herself." She then looks down at her tray trying to hold back tears. It's tearing her up seeing her bondmate in such a bad mental state. It was something that anyone that knows the human didn't think was possible.

Dr. Chakwas places her hand on Liara's seeing how upset she is, "I'll be discreet."

Liara smiles softly, "Thank you, doctor." Both women got up and headed up to the see the Commander.

When they arrive, they see Shepard once again tossing in bed from the same nightmare of her dying little less than four years ago. The two doctors look at each other. Liara sets the food she brought for Shepard down on the desk next to the computer terminal. Dr. Chakwas heads down the couple of steps to sit in a chair next to the bed just observing Shepard. _Can't...breathe...noooooooooo! _Shepard again wakes up screaming with sweat beading off her body. This is when the Commander noticed she wasn't alone. "What is wrong with me, doc?", Shepard asks while trying to calm down and quit shaking and crying."

Dr. Chakwas continues to observe the Commander before speaking. "Well, Commander, I think the nightmares have started up again." The nightmares caused by the Prothean beacon stopped shortly after being brought back by Miranda Lawson and Cerberus project called Lazarus.

Leia shakes her head, "No, this is different. I keep seeing myself getting spaced." Liara takes Shepard into her arms and just holds her while she keeps talking to Chakwas. The Commander rubs the back of her neck slightly then continues, "I've never had this one until today. It's like suddenly every thing that has happened in the past four years came at me like a warp field. I don't know how to handle this, doc."

"Commander, I have something in the med bay to help you sleep and calm down. I will be right back," says Dr. Chakwas as she leave to get the medication Commander Shepard needs.

T'Soni still has her arms wrapped around her bondmate, "It will be okay, Leia. I'm here. I told Kiadan to take over, but I didn't tell him everything you said before. Do you still want to leave when we get to Shanxi?" Liara softly kisses her lover's cheek tasting the saltiness from the sweat and tears. Whispers again, "It will be okay."

Shepard's sobs are slowing down and her body is no longer shaking. "I could not do this without you. Without you, I would still be dead." The tears flow heavily again.

Dr. Chakwas returned a short time later. Seeing the human/asari couple together warms her heart, but seeing the Commander like this dampens those feelings slightly. "Commander, I want you to take a pill once a day right before you go to bed. They should help relieve the nightmares." The medical doctor pulls out a syringe filled with a sedative. "Give me your arm, Commander." Commander Shepard held out her arm for Chakwas to give her the sedative. "This should calm you down, if it doesn't knock you out. I will be back in a few hours to check on you."

Liara spoke for Shepard with a sadden look on her face smiling slightly, "Thank you, Dr. Chakwas." Shepard just nods.

After several minutes of silence, Leia finally spoke, "I love you, Liara. I don't understand why I broke down. To answer your question, yes, I still want to leave once we get to Shanxi. I'm no good to anyone like this."

Liara pulls Leia closer holding her tight, "I love you, Leia and we will get through this together, I promise." She kisses Leia again on the cheek, "How about we get you into the shower, Shepard. It will do you good. A nice hot shower always helps."

"Only if you join me. I don't want to be alone right now." Both of them slide off the bed and head up towards the shower.

After getting out of the shower, Liara went to talk to Joker, Ken and Gabby down in engineering, and Dr. Chakwas. Those four were the ones that told Shepard they would stay working with her aboard the Normandy. But Shepard isn't going to keep the ship now. Shepard asked the asari to give them the news.

Shepard notices the cold food on the desk and starts eating. She was famished and didn't care if it was cold or not. "EDI, tell Alenko I would like to see him in my quarters." "Of course, Commander." Shepard never really got fully dressed. She is wearing a pair of N7 shorts and a blue t-shirt.

Alenko arrived quickly, "You wanted to see me, Commander?"

"Yes, and please just call me Leia, I'm no longer the Commander of this ship, that is your job now." Shepard steels herself, inhales deeply and exhales slowly.

"Leia, this is your ship not mine." He has a puzzled look on his face.

The Normandy was given to Commander Shepard as a thank you from the Citadel Council.. "No, Commander, this ship needs to be part of the Alliance fleet. I can't be on this ship and be a civilian at the same time." Leia then wipes a tear that was forming. "When we get to Shanxi, Liara and I are leaving. Where to after that, I don't know for certain at this point. I want you to take this ship back to the Alliance."

Alenko just replies, "Are you sure about this, Leia? What about Joker and the others that were going to stay working for you?"

"Joker will do what Joker does and be the helmsman for the Normandy. It is after all his baby." Saying that brought a slight smile to her face remembering Joker's comments when they first got on board the Normandy SR-2.

Alenko smiled back, "As you wish, Leia. We should be at Shanxi some time tomorrow. You want me to tell the crew?"

"Yes, but after Liara and I have left. I do not want any type of goodbyes. I just want to leave." Tears started flowing again, Shepard covers her face with her hands.

Alenko goes up and give Shepard a hug saying, "Thank you, Commander. I'll contact Alliance brass and inform them on the situation here. Unless you are wanting to take care of it."

Shepard just shakes her head no. Kaidan frowns walking back towards his office down two levels. Yawning, Leia Shepard looks back at the messed up bed with the wet sheets. She goes and lays on the couch and dozes off. The sedative Dr. Chakwas gave her finally kicks in.

–

Yes, it got darker. You really didn't think happily every after was going to be just that, now did you?

See you next week.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy this weeks chapter.

Chapter Twelve

The following morning, Liara finishes up packing her and her bondmate, Commander Leia Shepard's stuff from their living quarters aboard the Normandy. The only things they took that the Commander collected from her time with Cerberus was her old N7 helmet, her old dog tags, and the Prothean relic she found. Shepard wasn't interested in keeping the models for some reason she didn't disclose. Liara took the model of the Shadow Broker base for herself. They had a total of two bags worth of clothes and most of those were purchased when they were docked at the Citadel getting the Normandy repaired.

Shepard steps out of the bathroom wearing a new outfit that Liara picked out for her. It was a button-down purple long sleeve shirt that Shepard rolled up the sleeves a couple of times. She is also wearing a navy blue pants with a new pair of boots that are not broke in yet. "I hate new shoes. They always pinch my feet until I can break them in," says Shepard. The Commander looks refreshed compared to how she looked just 24 hours ago. Even though she really wasn't feeling any better, but she is putting up a brave front for now anyway.

"You look quite nice, Leia," beams Liara.

"Thanks. When did you get this? One of your many shopping trips?" Leia wraps her arms around Liara from behind pulling her close, resting her chin on Liara's shoulder.

"Yes, I got it when we were still on the Citadel. Neither one of us had much when it came to clothes. So I got us some. I'm glad you like it. Feeling any better, my love?" asks the asari.

"Sorta, but not really. I am ready to go, Liara. You?" ask Commander Shepard.

Yes, Liara was ready to go. T'Soni picks up a bag and hands it to Leia. "Yes." Then picks up the second bag. There is a small crate that Shepard didn't know Liara packed that has her N7 armor, weapons, the relic, and a few other things they own that were not clothes. The crate is on the shuttle that is set to take the couple planet side. The Normandy is too big to land planet side and the first trip was to take the Commander and her bondmate to the spaceport in Shanxi.

Commander Shepard takes one last look around the quarters that has been her home over three years. Shepard scans the room seeing if there is anything they missed while packing. She notices that Liara took the model of the Shadow Broker base. It looks like they packed everything worth taking. Wrapping her arm around Liara's waist, the couple heads down to the shuttle so they can leave the Normandy one last time.

Boarding the shuttle, Leia noticed Tali and Garrus sitting on the shuttle. "What are you two doing here?" inquires Shepard..

Tali was the one to answer, "The Normandy is not staying here on Shanxi. They are dropping off a few supplies then they are going to Arcturus Station for reassignment."

"Well, that was fast. I guess Kaidan took care of that," comments Shepard with a slight smile on her face.

Garrus asks, "You okay, Shepard?"

"Yes, I suppose I will be. Right now, I'm not so sure." Leia looks at the floor of the shuttle. _I suppose I will be alright. I will be as long as I am with Liara. Or I hope, I will be alright anyway. _She looks up grinning some then pats Liara's thigh. The shuttle takes off from the Normandy on route to Shanxi.

Liara asks, "What are you two going now?" Garrus said he didn't know, but most likely had back to Palaven to try and patch things up with his family. Tali is headed back to the Migrant Fleet.

"Are you two staying here?", asks Tali.

Leia looks over to Liara, who answers, "Not sure. We never really discussed it."

Shepard pauses momentary then continues, "I think for the moment, one day at a time would be good, but we might stay. Who knows." shrugs Shepard.

The shuttle lands at the space port. Tali, Garrus, Liara, and Leia all share hugs and hand shakes. Garrus heads to the ticket counter to get a ticket to Palaven. Tali is thinking of spending a few days here to check out a place she has never been to before heading back to the Flotilla. The asari goes and checks on the one crate that belongs to them. She really does not want to lose it. For her it has valuable reminders that she does not want to lose.

Liara comes back with the crate on a dolly, "I'm ready to do what ever you are wanting to do, Leia. We can stay or catch another shuttle some place else."

Shepard looks at the crate, places the two bags on it. "What is in the crate?" giving Liara a puzzled look then smiles to her bondmate. A smile Liara has not seen in a couple of days. It was good to see.

T'Soni answers, "A few things I didn't want to get damaged and are too big to fit into our bags."

"Like the model of the base?" asks Leia.

"Just one of a few things," winks the good doctor.

One of Leia's eyebrows shot up, "Oh really now?" Liara just chuckles pushing the dolly towards the exit.

They walk outside. The sun is shining, the temp isn't too hot or too cold. Seems like a great day to be outside. They start to get into a taxi, when an older man in an Alliance uniform approaches. The man is someone to be frank that Shepard is not wanting to see at this time. _Crap, can't they just leave me the hell alone? _

She starts walking towards Admiral Hackett. "Shepard, I would like a moment of your time." Liara notices him when Shepard walked away. _Ut oh, this might not be good._

Shepard offers her hand as a greeting, "What do you need, Admiral?"

"I just wanted to say a few things. First, I got Commander Alenko's message that you left the Normandy. You didn't have to give the Alliance the Normandy back. I thank you for doing so. Also, because you did give back the frigate, I have taken the liberty of getting you a shuttle to replace the Normandy," says Hackett.

"Keep your shuttle, Hackett, I don't want it. Liara and I are content on starting over without anyone help, but thank you for the thought," says Shepard as she turns around and walks back to the taxi that Liara is standing next to. Shepard says to Liara, "Lets get out of here before I do or say something I will regret in the future."

Hackett yells out, "Shepard, wait, I have one more thing. Your release documents from the Alliance. I just need you to sign so you can get your pension."

Shepard asks her bondmate if the pension was worth it. Liara just commented that a few extra credits never hurt each month. So, the Commander goes and signs the papers Hackett has for her. She salutes him one last time then the couple leaves to find a hotel to check into.

Finding a small out of the way hotel, Shepard and Liara check into their room. It's smaller than their living quarters aboard the Normandy, but that was fine with them both. "Today just made me realize something, Liara, I am not going to have peace living in Alliance space. I have a bad feeling they won't leave me alone."

T'Soni nods in agreement, "We can always move to Illium or Thessia if that would be easier."

Shepard just smiles then gives a weird comment, "We can always go work for Aria T'Loak on Omega." She then busts out laughing.

Liara shoots Leia a WTH did you just say look. "I do hope you are joking, Shepard."

"Of course I am, silly. But what to you want? And none of this I just want to be with you because that isn't an answer," says Shepard with a grin.

"I really don't know. I go back in forth about wanting to go to Illium to continue working as an information broker. Or go back to my research on the Protheans. I'd make more credits working on Illium than doing research. I probably could do more good as the information broker. I still have the info on the Shadow Broker's contacts. Ones that survived anyway."

Shepard smirks while thinking, "Illium it is then. Maybe I should stay retired. Or find some type of job. I don't know yet." Shepard asks, "What do you think I should do, T'Soni?"

"I think right now, Shepard, you need to take time for yourself. I'll go back to being an information broker and you just relax. You can work on your models again, Leia. Considering we left all but one on the Normandy," answers Liara.

Commander Shepard turns to look out the window. It really was a gorgeous day. "Let's go outside, take a walk, Liara. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed the outdoors. The last few leaves I've taken I was either with you orbiting Hagalaz or at the Citadel." _When was the last time I took time off and was on an actual planet to enjoy it? I really can't remember. Shit._

Liara looks out the window as well, "Yes, I think a walk would be nice." Liara chuckles some when a thought popped into her head, "I don't think I've ever really enjoyed the outdoors since I was a kid, Shepard."

Shepard takes Liara's hand, "Let's go. See what this colony has to offer." They leave the hotel heading east towards a small park.

The park has a few swings, a slide, and some weird looking contraption that Shepard nor Liara have seen before. The park was empty, so Shepard goes and sits in a swing. Liara sits in the swing next to Shepard. Both of them swing lightly back in forth. T'Soni feels a little odd swinging, but Shepard seems to be enjoying it, which makes Liara happy. That is what matters most to Liara right now. Seeing Leia happy.

Three hours later, Shepard and T'Soni get back to their hotel room. Shepard was laughing at a bad joke she just finished telling when she opened the door. Liara wasn't laughing, "It's not that funny."

"I know, bad joke. It's a little funny," says Shepard. "What to do now, T'Soni?"

Dr. T'Soni didn't answer Shepard instead she slips her arms around the Commandeer and kisses her tenderly, passionately, longingly. Breaking off the kiss then whispers, "Join with me, Leia." The asari's eyes goes black.

Several hours later, Liara's eye reverted back to their normal blue color. Their hotel room has a slight smell of sex and ecstasy. Both were laying on the bed after many hours of melding. Shepard has her arms tightly around Liara caressing her soft blue skin gently, which has Liara purring. "There was something different this time, wasn't it, doctor?"

Dr. T'Soni nods her head, "Yes, my love, you seemed to open yourself deeper this time. It felt like what ever barrier you used to have came down."

The Commander kissed her softly, "I noticed something different with you not just me. Shepard's hug became tighter. Liara seemed to purr slightly louder. Liara closed her eyes blissfully thinking, _Well, my love, we went deeper than before and I just got pregnant because I wasn't expecting it to go that deep and it just happened. _Liara then opens her eyes, looking into Leia's eyes smiling. _I think I will wait until tomorrow to tell her. Give me time to actually find the words to say because I don't think she's ready for parenthood just yet. I'm sorry for that, my love. I am sorry. _Blue lips softly touches Leia's red lips kissing her. Few minutes later, they both fell asleep in each other arms.

Shepard thrashes in the bed the nightmare that haunted her dreams when aboard the Normandy is back, _ why did you make me save your ass, Joker? Damn you. _ _Ca...n't...brea...th...noooooooo Feeling herself suffocate to her death. _Shepard wakes ups screaming, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Leia notices she is alone in the bed.

Shepard was sobbing hard when the door to the room opened and Liara walks in with a couple of bags of take-out from the restaurant in the hotel. They might not be in the nicest hotel in Shanxi, but it did have a restaurant that was always open. _Ut oh, shit Liara why did you leave? Shit. _That was all Liara could think when she came into the room and seeing Shepard was sobbing and soaked with sweat. _I wasn't gone more than 30 minutes, shit. _

Liara places the bags on a table then she goes over to Shepard and tries to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I left. But I was hungry and went to get us something to eat."

"What is wrong with me, Liara? I almost afraid to go to sleep because all I see is me getting spaced. Why after this time, it's haunting me now? I don't want to take a bunch of fucking pills to be normal," says Shepard as she throws the bottle of pills Dr. Chakwas had given her the day before. Chakwas also gave Liara another bottle in case the Commander needed them before they got settled some place.

The bottle breaks when it hit the wall and pills scatter all over the room. "It will be okay, Leia.", holding Shepard close to her stroking her sweat soaked hair. "Hungry?", asks T'Soni as she kisses Shepard's temple.

"Yea, I suppose I should eat something," says Leia as she wipes the tears from her eyes and face.

Over the next two days, Leia didn't seem to have the nightmare, but Liara didn't think she slept much either. She looks tired and down like she did that last day aboard the Normandy. T'Soni was unsure on what to say that would really help without Shepard either snapping and throw something or start crying again. Liara decides to send a message to Dr. Chakwas asking for a little advice. Chakwas was a medial doctor and not a psychologist, but any information would be extremely helpful right now. Liara also told Dr. Chakwas they were headed to Illium to settle down, and to keep that to herself. The last thing Shepar needed right now was anyone knowing the location of where we are settling down.

Leia steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her tone firm body. "Is everything all packed? I'm ready to leave." _I do hope I can get past this. I'm no good to Liara this way. I know or I think anyway that she is with child from our meld a couple of nights ago. I felt her body change, but she hasn't told me. Oh, gawd, don't let her be afraid to tell me the news._ A tear starts to form in her eyes. She quickly wipes it away hoping Liara didn't noticed.

"Yes, I am ready. I am ready to head home," says Liara as she flashed a smile at Leia which Shepard gave a smile in return. The Commander gets dressed then grabs both bags while Liara grabs the small create containing Shepard's N7 armor and a few other non-clothes items. They check out of their hotel then Shepard grabs a taxi and heads towards the space port.

When arriving at the space port, they run to the last person in the whole galaxy either one of them wanted to see. That bitch reporter that seems to like to ambush Shepard to get an interview. "Commander Shepard, a moment of her time?" yells out Khalisah al-Jilani of Westerlund News. "Commander Shepard?" Shepard ignores her and keeps walking towards the ticket counter to pay for their tickets on the transport to Illium.

Liara whispers into Shepard's ear, " Wait here, I will get rid of her because I don't want her following us to our transport. I don't want that bitch knowing where we are going."

Shepard grins and shakes her head at the asari. _Liara, I love you, but don't do anything to get arrested. Please don't do anything stupid. I know you want to hurt the woman, hell, I wanted to punch the bitch myself. _Shepard just chuckles to herself at that last thought. Liara places the crate on a bench and Shepard just said next to it. Watching her bondmate go over to the reporter.

"Commander Shepard, a moment of your time," calls out Al-Jilani again.

Shepard is still ignoring the woman. Liara steps up to the reporter, places her hand over the reporter's camera. "I'm going to say this just once, Ms. al-Jilani. Leave the Commander alone or you will deal with me. You run any story about Shepard, you will live to regret it. This I promise you." Liara's body turned blueish/white color and the camera went flying across the space port, crashing against a pillar breaking into about 100 pieces._ Oh crap, Liara don't. Please don't. Please. _

"How dare you, T'Soni," was the last thing al-Jilani said before Liara sends the human reporter flying with a biotic push. The security guards in the area noticed the exchange between the asari and human. Realizing who the asari was and who she was with, they didn't intervene in the exchange. One of them actually started laughing. No one was going to help al-Jilani with this problem. It was hers and hers alone.

Shepard just places her hand over her mouth and tries hard to not laugh._ Oh, how I love you, Liara. _The Commander smiles and shakes head at her bondmate as she was walking back towards her. Liara still had a pissed off look on her face. She didn't even look to see where the reporter landed, she didn't care. Several people saw the exchange and most laughed. It seems that many didn't like this reporter from Westerlund News.

The officer that laughed decided to go and check on the reporter. al-Jilani was lying on the floor. She wasn't moving, but was breathing. He calls for medic. Another security guard bags up the pieces of the camera that lays about 100 meters from the reporter.

Liara stops in front of Shepard, "I told you, if I saw her I was going to hit her ass with a singularity field, Leia. But all I did was a push. I'm sorry. "

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I actually enjoyed watching you go off on her. I probably would have punched her in the face like I've wanted to on more than one occasion." She pulls Liara close places both hand on Liara's face she then starts kissing the asari.

The head of security came running up to the asari/human couple, "Excuse me, but I need to talk to both of you, NOW!" Both thought, _Ut oh. Here we go. _Shepard grabs both bags slings them over her shoulders then picks up the crate.

The couple follows Captain Hughes as he takes them too his office. "Please, Commander have a seat, pointing to a chair. "You too Dr. T'Soni." pointing to the other chair. Shepard just shrugs at Liara, both sit like the Captain wanted. "I am sorry about that, Commander, Doctor. If I had known you were coming today, I would have you use the employee entrance. There was a rumor that al-Jilani was here to try and interview you, Commander."

Both Leia and Liara had a surprised look on their face. Both thought for sure he was going to arrest Liara for her actions. "I have to do this just right or I may lose my job, but I'm going to make it look like you got arrested, Dr. T'Soni. Then I will then put you an any transport you want."

"Thank you, Captain." replies Commander Shepard, "We appreciate it." The Captain then places Liara in cuffs and walks her out of his office. Liara winks, shaking her head at Leia. Another palm to face from Shepard.

–

I enjoyed writing the Liara/al-Jilani scene. I can't stand that reporter. Too bad this Shepard doesn't punch her. I have other Shepards that do. :p

See you next week.


	13. Chapter 13

Again, I would like to thank BioWare for creating a unique place for their fans to allow their imaginations to fly.

Enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen

They got on the first transport off planet, lucky for them it was headed to Illium. They told the Captain to put them on the first one leaving, they didn't care where it was headed. Liara is dozing on Shepard's shoulder while Shepard is looking out the window watching the stars as they travel to Illium. Shepard reaches her hand out and caresses Liara's check, "You're the best, Liara."

T'Soni opens her eyes smiles up at Shepard as starts kissing her neck. "Not here." whispers Leia, "There are others here, silly." Liara grins evilly. _Ut oh, she's got an evil look in her eye. I might want to watch out when we get home. _

The transport lands at the space port in Nos Astra. "Where are we going to stay, Liara?" Shepard didn't know that Liara had keep up with the payments on her old apartment. The one that Vasir broke into when she tried to kill her when Liara and Shepard went after the Shadow Broker. T'Soni had a feeling she wouldn't be the Broker after the Reaper threat was over. At least that was the impression she got from Shepard that day she took the tour of the Normandy. "At my old apartment for now. I've kept up on the payments, just in case," wink Liara.

"Really? I didn't realize you did that. I sorta figured you would let the apartment go. Is there anything you don't think of? " Liara wraps her blue arms around Shepard's tone shoulders and hugs her.

"Oh, I am sure I am missing things here and there." Liara smiles coyly at Shepard, "That is why I said we should settle here, I already had a place waiting." Shepard places both of her hands on Liara's face and kisses her, "I love you, Liara." Liara takes Leia's hand into hers and both walk towards a taxi. Liara is carrying the crate and Leia has both bags.

The apartment looks like it did when Shepard found it. Except the bullet holes in the window were fixed. The mess Vasir made when she was going through Liara's papers were still on the floor. The lamp was still knocked over. The dirty dishes in the kitchen had all type of nasty crud on it. It's been well over a year since anyone had been in the apartment and it had a stale smell to it.

"Damn, Liara, this place is a mess. Ever think about cleaning up?", says Shepard in a joking manner. She knew full well, Liara hadn't been back here. Once they got to Hagalaz, she never left the base except the few times she visited Leia on the Normandy. They set their stuff on the foot of the steps and start picking up the apartment. First thing Shepard did was open a window to air the place out. The stale smell may take a while to dissipate. It wasn't an overpowering smell, but it wasn't all that pleasant either.

It took them several hours to finish cleaning the apartment to make it seem like home. Commander Shepard says, "Did I ever tell you, Liara, how much I liked this apartment bullet holes not withstanding?"

Liara thought for a split second, "No, I don't think so, Leia. Thank you. I am glad you like it." Smiling brightly Liara grabs the bags to put the clothes away in the loft that is the bedroom.

Shepard grabbed the small crate. "Where do you want this crate, Liara?" yelling some up the stairs so Liara could hear her.

"Ah, hmm, I don't know. Will you put it under the stairs for now in a corner. I will go through it later. Please don't open it, it is a surprise." Leia cocked one eyebrow upward, _ Now I really want to know what is in here. I can think of two things off the top of my head. The Prothean relic and the model of the Shadow Broker base at Hagalaz. _There was Shepard's N7 armor, a few weapons, and a bunch of OSD's that had Shadow Broker info on them. Mostly contacts but other information as well. Shepard puts the box into the corner and goes up the stairs.

Leia Shepard sits on the couch near the stairs watching Liara unpack their clothes. "Ah, Liara, sweetie, I have had a feeling for a couple of days now there is something you want to tell me and are afraid to tell me." Liara thinks, _Crap. Yes, Leia there is something I need to tell you, my love, but are you ready for it is my only concern. _Leia pats the couch next to her for Liara to join her. "That can wait until later, Liara."

"Okay if you say so, Leia.", Liara sits next to Shepard, laying her head on Leia's shoulder. "Yes, I do have something to tell you."

Commander Shepard scoots closer to T'Soni and wraps both arms around her, "Let me guess first then tell me if I am right or not."

Liara gulped some, "Okay."

Shepard kisses the top of Liara's head, "That first night when we were at the hotel in Shanxi, you got pregnant. I felt your body change during our meld. I feel you didn't want to tell me because of my nightmares." Shepard has a few tears now because she felt guilty that Liara didn't want to say anything to her about getting pregnant. Liara started crying too.

Shepard wipes the tears from Liara's check. "Yes, Leia, I did get pregnant that night. I was going to tell you the next day, but after getting some food and seeing you had another nightmare, I decided to wait to tell you. I'm sorry, I should have said something then, I'm so sorry." Liara buried her face into Shepard's shoulder.

The Commander felt another pang of guilt, "I know I am a mess right now, but being with you makes it okay." Then it really did dawn to her, _Wow, I'm going to be a parent. Marriage, old age, and lots of little blue children. I think I can deal with that. _

The buzzer for the door sounded. "Who in the hell could that be?", Shepard wonders out loud

Liara goes, "I'll get it. Stay here, I will get rid of them." Opening the door, T'Soni sees that it is Dr. Chakwas. "Dr. Chakwas? I didn't know you would be stopping by. Please come in."

Shepard was thinking about the child on the way and missed Liara mention Chakwas' name, all she heard was come in. She then goes down stairs, "I thought you were going to get...Dr. Chakwas? What are you doing here?"

Liara was the one to respond. I sent her a message before we left Shanxi and told her we were coming here. She is the only one that knows that for the moment.

"Don't worry, you two, I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I just told Commander Alenko I need to take a personal leave," says Dr. Chakwas.

"Thank you, doctor," says Shepard..

Dr. Chakwas sits in a chair then replies, "Anything for you, Commander or should I just call you Leia now?"

Shepard smiled at the human doctor, "Leia would be fine, but if your more comfortable with Commander, that works too. Suppose, I will never get rid of that title."

"We don't have any food here nor anything to drink besides water.", says Liara being a good hostess. "Water would be fine, Liara, thank you."

"What brings you here, doc? Me?", asks Shepard.

"Yes, Commander, Liara is still concerned about your nightmares and it seems you got a little pissy and threw your pills across the room." Embarrassed now, Shepard looks at the floor. She barely remember even doing that, but she must have scared Liara by her actions. "Commander, you are the strongest willed person, I have ever met. I know this is hard for you. But you need to either take something to help you sleep and not have the nightmares or talk to someone outside of Liara to help you.," the human doctor said sternly.

"I don't know what to say, doc." Shepard's check still looking flush in embarrassment.

Chakwas pulls out another bottle of pills out of her bag for Shepard. "Please, Leia, do this for me and for Liara, take them. Do not throw them across the room," the doctor gave Shepard a stern motherly look. Liara returns with three glasses of water. "Thank you, Liara."

Shepard just sat that in thought, _Oh I did it, didn't I. I worried Liara so much, she got in contact with Chakwas. Good going, Leia. Good fucking job!_

Chakwas places her hand on Shepard's shoulder, "It's ok, Leia. Oh, damn, I almost forgot. I think we are to share this."Dr. Chakwas pulls a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy out of her bag. Liara shook her head knowing she shouldn't have any.

"I'll get the glasses," comments Shepard. She gets up off the couch and goes into the kitchen to get two glasses. Handing a glass to Dr. Chakwas.

The human doctor noticed Leia only grabbed two glasses, "Not having any, Liara?" The asari just shook her head no and didn't respond but smiled brightly.

Shepard takes the brandy and opens the bottle, pours some into the human doctor's glass and a little into her glass. Chakwas holds her glass in a toast, "This is for you, Commander Leia Shepard and to you, Dr. Liara T'Soni. Without either of you, the galaxy as we know it would be gone along with all of us. Thank you." Three glasses clinked to the toast.

Shepard slams her drink, pouring herself another, "This is for all of those that we lost along the way, Chief Ashley Williams, Miranda Lawson, Thane Krios, and Urdnot Wrex. Without their sacrifice, the fight would have been harder. We will remember each of you fondly" Glasses clinked again. Dr. Chakwas fills her glass again then asks, "So, Commander, what are you going to do now?"

The Commander replies, "I really don't know just yet, doc. I'm going to get my head on straight. I might look for a job, or I might just stay retired." Shepard shrugs her shoulders. "I just don't know right now. Staying on with the Normandy?

"For now, yes. Take your time, Commander. You have plenty of it now." Dr. Chakwas was admiring the couple's apartment. "This is a very nice apartment. How did you find one so fast if you just got here today?" ask Chakwas.

Liara was sitting next to Shepard answers, "It was my apartment before we left for Hagalaz. I kept up on the payments. I had a feeling I would be returning to Nos Astra in the near future.

Chakwas asks, "What are you going to do, Liara?"

"Go back to being an information broker. I still have contacts here on Illium and other places. I just have to find an office and an assistant," answers T'Soni.

Shepard chuckles a little, "I could always be the assistant, Liara. How many would mess with you if they knew I was on the other side of the door? And you wouldn't have to pay anyone. I'm free. You know, family discount."

Dr. Chakwas almost spit out her drink at Shepard's remarks. "I can't see you behind a desk, Commander. You're the action type, not a sit behind a desk type of person."

"No, Shepard. I need you to be the hired muscle and my most trusted agent," grins Liara.

The Commander starts laughing, "Okay. I can do that. Need any terminals hacked?" Shepard winks at T'Soni.

Liara starts laughing too, "No, not today. Maybe tomorrow though."

Dr. Chakwas noticed something was a little different about Liara. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was something like an aura or a glow. Chakwas wasn't sure, they had only left three days ago. "Liara, you couldn't have a more trust partner than Commander Shepard," says Chakwas before she pauses to finish off what left of the ice brandy in her glass. "Liara, I'm not sure what it is, but you seem to have an aura/glow about you. I don't know if it's from knowing you finally have the Commander with no Alliance or Council strings attached. Or what, but you look beautiful."

Shepard looks at Liara with a smile and nods in Chakwas' direction. The asari took the cue, "Thank you. And yes, Dr. Chakwas, I know. I got lucky on Therum. And a few times since." Shepard blushes slightly listening to what Liara is saying. "The whole galaxy got lucky really. I'm just the luckiest to have Shepard at my side."

Glasses were raised one more time. This time it was Liara that gave the toast, "To the future. May it be bright for our children and our grandchildren." Again Shepard downs her drink quickly. Chakwas savors the brandy when she drinks it. Liara is drinking water.

Dr. Chakwas notices the time, "I've really enjoyed this time, Liara. Thank you for inviting me to come and see the Commander. Shepard, take care of yourself. I'll keep in touch. I'm afraid I must get going. I have to report back to the Normandy."  
>Shepard gives Dr. Chakwas a hug, "Thank you, doc. I really do appreciate you coming." Dr. Chakwas also received a hug from Dr. T'Soni before she left to catch a shuttle to the Citadel.<p>

Liara was picking up the living room when Shepard asks," Why didn't you tell, Dr. Chakwas the good news?"

"I don't know, Leia. I don't think it's the right time," answers Liara.

Commander Shepard walks over to Liara, who was washing up the glasses and starts rubbing the asari's shoulders, "Are you okay, Liara?"

Liara leans back into Shepard, "Yes. I'm a little tired is all." Shepard stops rubbing Liara's shoulders and grabs a towel to dry the glasses then she puts them away.

"I think we need to do some shopping tomorrow. What else do we need besides food and more dishes? I know you threw some away that were sitting around while you were gone," comments the Commander.

T'Soni grabs the towel out of Shepard's hand and tosses it on the counter. She takes Leia's hands into hers, "Tomorrow, just food and a few supplies. Nothing major. I do have to start looking for an office, but I'm going to wait a couple of days first. Let's get settled in here first."

"Okay. Liara, I meant what I said when Chakwas was here. I'll be your assistant if that is what you need," says Shepard as she moves closer to T'Soni. She stops right before they touch noses.

"I know, Shepard. But Chakwas was right. You're an action person. Not one to sit behind a desk. There will be some tasks I can only trust you with. That is what I will need from you," answers T'Soni before she kisses Shepard's tender red lips with her blue lips.

Shepard breaks the kiss, "I think we will need a shuttle of our own. I will want to heavily upgrade it though. It's going to cost. Even if we have to do one thing at a time. I guess I should have brought my armor with me. Damn, I'll have to get that too. Along with some weapons."

"No, you don't, Shepard. I knew you would need your armor and weapons. I told Kaidan I was taking them before I packed. I packed one of each weapon you use, Leia. Except for a heavy weapon. I don't think you need anything that big," says Liara with a smile.

"You never stop surprising me, Liara," beams Shepard. "I love you, Liara."

T'Soni kisses Shepard before saying, "I love you too, Leia. I'm tired and I'm headed to bed. Coming?" The asari then leaves the kitchen and heads up the stairs to the loft.

Commander Shepard watches Liara walk away. It's something she never tires of. Watching Liara's movements. Shepard grabs the pill bottle that Dr. Chakwas brought for her to take. She take one pill into her palm and takes is. The human then turns on the faucet and drinks from it. Leia looks around the apartment thinking, _As much as I love this apartment. We're going to need a bigger one, I'm afraid. _Shepard then turns off all the lights and heads up to join her bondmate in bed.

–

See you next week.


	14. Chapter 14

Note for the week:I've had a few ask about why some characters are not part of my story. Well, for one, I'm not done posting this story, so for all you know, they will show up in the future. Please, have some patience on that.

And two, This is story is really about Shepard and Liara's relationship and their future together. This is not a story about what happens to Shepard's squad mates.s

Thank and enjoy this weeks chapter.

Chapter Fourteen

It's been four months since Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni settled down in Nos Astra on Illium. Shepard has been working with Liara when she went back to work as an information broker. It was seamless transition for T'Soni because she had kept as much contact information from the Shadow Broker base as she possibly could keep. Even some information on a few people that Liara wanted to keep at arms length, just in case she needed to use it to keep them off of either Shepard's or her back. One could never be too careful when it came to protecting the woman Liara adored more than anything in this huge galaxy. Liara is walking towards the cafe that Commander Shepard asked her to meet for lunch. Her baby bump is starting to get very noticeable, along with the glow that goes with it.

Shepard was sitting at an outside table reading a data pad looking through the help wanted, trying to find a bigger apartment, but was not finding much that piques her interest She didn't even notice the asari when she approached, Liara leaned down and kissed Shepard's check, "Hi, Leia." Liara pulls up a chair to sit across the table from Shepard.

Commander Shepard gives her a smile, "Hi, Liara. How are things today?"

"Hi, Leia. Things are going well today and I have a job for you actually," answers T'Soni.

An eyebrow shot up along with a little smirk, "Yea? Need me to have a little chat with a client that won't pay?" It wouldn't be the first time Shepard was needed to talk to someone about their lack of payment for the information Liara obtained for them. The asari sent Shepard because not many people is willing to cross her. Even more so after the Reaper defeat.

Liara says, "Yes and no, I need for you to talk to someone, but it isn't about a lack of payment. I haven't had much problem with lack of payments since your talk with Doran O'Callahan "

Shepard chuckled remembering what she did to Doran, _Threatening Liara was his first and last mistake. He was left bleeding in his office with a broken nose and his arm broken in three spots. Liara got paid double the next day with an apology on top of it. All of that because he didn't like the information Liara got for him, asshole _ It got around Illium of what happens when you cross one of the most respected information broker on Illium or make threats which is what Doran did.

Before Liara could finish what she was going to say, a salarian waiter walks up asking the couple if they were ready to order. Liara ordered a tossed chicken salad, while Leia just ordered a hot beef sandwich.

Ten minutes later, the couple was eating. "So what is it you need from me, Liara," asks Shepard.

"I think we should finish talking about it at my office after we finish eating," says Liara smiling as she took another bite of her salad. The waiter came back and asked them if they needed anything and placed the check on the table.

Shepard looked at it, saying, "Why do they always feel the need to give us a discount? I just want to blend in and not be treated special."

"Well, you are special, Shepard. No denying it," says Liara as she bats her eyelashes at her bondmate.

Shaking her head as she took the last bite of her sandwich, Shepard got up from the table and went to pay the bill. By the time she got back to the table, Liara was done eating and wiping her mouth. "Ready to head back to your office?" asks the red-haired human.

"Yes, please, I really need to talk to you," answers Liara. Shepard offers her hand to Liara, which she takes. They walk hand in hand back to Liara's office.

Liara kisses Shepard tendering on the lips, smiling after breaking the kiss. She then goes and sits behind her desk. The Commander sits in the chair across from Liara, "What do you need me to do today?"

Liara answers, "I need for you to go to Omega."

"Omega? What for?" asks Shepard's voice had a hint of surprised in it. Shepard hasn't been to Omega in months.

Liara says, "Aria has some information on someone from my past and this person seems to have a vendetta. Why, I am not sure yet. I do need it to be taken care of. I have paid Aria a great sum of credits to keep the information to herself until you arrive on Omega. She only agreed because of her respect for you, Leia." Liara has a little bit of a concerned look on her face while she was telling Shepard this.

"When do you want me to leave?" asks Shepard.

"As soon as possible, Leia. Aria won't wait long. She seemed eager to see you which is why she wouldn't just give me the information. She wants you to see it. Her reasoning for that is unknown. Shepard, I have a bad feeling this will be dangerous. Please be careful and come back," says Liara.

_She hasn't called me Shepard in months. Not good._ Shepard has a concerned look on her face after hearing Liara call her Shepard. "Will you be safe here? Because if you are not, I'm not leaving you here alone, Liara."

"I should be, Leia. Please, do this for me," says Liara with tears forming in her eyes. The last thing she wants is to put Shepard in harms way, but there is no choice in the matter.

"Fine, I'm going. It seems too important to you. I'll be back soon," says Shepard as she leans over the desk to kiss her bondmate on the lips, "I love you, Liara." Leia then flashed a smile that warmed T'Soni's heart.

Commander Shepard is back at the apartment busy putting on her old N7 armor, well it's not that old, it was the latest armor the Alliance used during the fight with the Reapers. It still fit perfectly. Placing her M-96 Mattock assault rifle in it's proper place on the back of her armor next to the Widow sniper rifle. The Phalanx hand canon went on her hip. Double checking everything, Shepard left to head to Omega.

Her and Liara bought a shuttle shortly after they moved to Nos Astra. Shepard even had it fitted with better armor while adding shields and weapons. They were not going to take any chances. Even though Commander was the savior of the galaxy. It didn't mean she didn't still have enemies. This trip Liara asked her to go on proves that. _Well, I wonder who is after Liara. I wonder If they think she is an easy target. Which she is not. Not if I can help it. _Hailing a taxi, Shepard heads to the dock were their shuttle is located.

Several hours later, Shepard is at Afterlife, meeting with the asari, the Queen of Omega if you are feeling dramatic, Aria T'Loak. Shepard says, "I was told you have some information for Liara, Aria."

"Yes I do. Tell, T'Soni, she owes me big time, Shepard. If she wasn't with you, I would not have passed this information to her," says Aria with her usual air of cockiness

"I appreciate that, Aria. What is so damn important with this information?" asks the Commander.

Aria laughs some, "You see, Shepard. T'Soni made an enemy or two before she joined you to fight the Reapers."

"Who?" asks Shepard getting a little annoyed now.

Aria laughs again, "She didn't tell you?" Aria was playing around with Shepard, because she knew Liara didn't know who was after her because she didn't tell T'Soni that part. She just wanted to get Shepard to Omega. Aria did like to play games with people at times and Shepard was her target this time.

"If she had told me, would I be asking, Aria? Stop jerking me around and tell me or give me the information so I can go." One of Aria's lackeys handed Shepard a data pad. "Thank you, Aria."

T'Loak says, "Oh, don't thank me, Shepard. By the way, good luck." Nodding to Aria, Shepard leaves the club and heads back to her shuttle to read what information was on the data pad.

As Commander Shepard was reading the data, she felt anger sweeping over her. _What game are you playing Feron? Jack? What the fuck? Oh, shit. Jack thinks Liara is the reason she got arrested again? Liara was with me at the time, no way she did that. Fucking Feron. How many times are you going to be the betrayer? This will be the last time, Feron. I promise you that. _

Jack, the super human biotic and one time teammate aboard the Normandy when they were going after the collectors is now after Liara along with the drell, Feron. Jack broke out of prison again just three days ago and confronted Feron about her arrest and he said Liara was the one that turned her in. Which is bunk because Liara didn't do that. Before the shuttle took off to head back to Illium she sent a message back home to tell Liara to hide. _Now I understand why she wanted me to handle this. I don't know if I can take out Jack by myself without getting myself killed in the process. Fucking shit. Who to contact for help? _Shepard's blood is now boiling. The shuttle mades the jump through the Omega relay.

Back on Illium, Liara received Shepard's message to hide. Shepard was smart enough to send it heavily encrypted, so when Liara deleted it, it would take a while to recover that message if someone was looking for it. T'Soni was sure, they would look for any clues to her whereabouts. The message Shepard sent just said. _Feron and Jack are after you. Go and hide. I'll deal with it_. Why they were after her, she was unsure on. Liara didn't stop at the apartment. She went straight into hiding.

Nos Astra was the capitol of Illium and there are plenty of places to hide out for a few days if the need arises. This is one of those times. Dr. Liara T'Soni checked into one of the shady hotels in the "azure" part of Illium. _Hopefully this is a good place to lay low until Leia get back, which I hope is soon. _Liara rubs her hand over her baby bump. Sighing she starts crying. These were more tears from her hormones from the pregnancy than anything else. Placing her hand over her eyes still crying, _hurry, Leia, please my love hurry._

Liara had been in hiding for several hours before Feron gets to her office. He trashes Liara's office looking for clues to here whereabouts. The drell isn't finding anything. Taking the pistol and he shoots her computer terminal a few times. "Try to get more info from that, Liara," says Feron to himself. Completely trashing the office and not finding anything usable, he leaves and runs into Jack. "She not here, Jack."

Jack nods in return then speaks, "Any idea where she went? If you don't find her, Feron, I'll kill you then look for her myself. That asari bitch needs to pay for getting me put back into prison." She grabs the collar of Feron's shirt when she said that.

Feron is fearful for his life. He knows Liara wasn't responsible for Jack getting arrested, but Jack was told that the Shadow Broker had turned her in. Liara wasn't at the Broker Shadow base at that time, Feron was. He says, "I'm willing to bet she went into hiding, Jack. Liara isn't stupid or careless."

Jack throws Feron against the wall. "Well then, we must flush her out. Anything we can use as leverage?"

Jack didn't know that Liara and the Commander were together as bondmates. "Yes, we can use Shepard to lure her out,"says Feron as he picks himself off the floor.

"Commander Shepard of the Normandy?" Jack now thinking. _Fuck, Shepard? We were friends once, but if she is with this asari bitch then she is my enemy too. Fuck her. No one puts me back in prison no matter if they were allies in the past. _

"Yes that Commander Shepard, Jack. I don't know where she is, but if we find and capture her we can get Liara to come out of hiding." His voice is shaky, he thinks Jack is going to kill him anyway. Which is Jack's plan all along. But she needs Feron to find Dr. T'Soni for her.

Shepard was in full commando mode now. She was lucky to get a hold of the justicar, Samara. Samara was already on Illium doing a little justicar business when she received Shepard's message for help with Jack. Commander Shepard was no biotic and because of that she was going to need help dealing with Jack.

What seemed like days was really hours and Shepard landed her shuttle back at their private port. Samara was there waiting for her. "Thank you, Samara for helping me with this. I have to find Jack and Feron before they find Liara. I do not know where Liara is hiding, but I told her to do so. I have to protect her, Samara. I just have to." Shepard closes her eyes to steel herself.

Samara gives Shepard a pat on the shoulder then responds, "We will find Jack and Feron, Shepard." They left the dock and head towards Shepard and T'Soni's apartment.

When they get to the apartment, Samara has Shepard's back as they slowly make their way through the apartment. The apartment seems empty, but Shepard has a feeling in her gut that was not the case. Feron came walking down the stairs from the bedroom loft. He didn't notice Shepard standing behind the stairs or Samara on the other side at first. Then the drell notices the asari, and pulls his gun at her and when he did, Shepard hit him upside the head with the butt of the Mattock, knocking him out cold.

Shepard ties him up and gags him for now. A kick in the face for good measure. _Why Feron. She saved your life? Why?_ Another kick this time to his torso.

"Shepard, stop," Samara places her hand on Shepard's shoulder. Samara has never see the Commander lose control before and she is losing it.

"Now to find Jack." says the human Commander quietly. They kept looking around the apartment not seeing Jack, so they went up to the loft to set up an ambush. Jack came in through the front door while Shepard and Samara was up in the loft waiting to ambush. Jack calls out, "Feron? Find anything on where that asari bitch is?"

Shepard's body got very tense when hearing Jack call the love of her life a bitch. Samara's body turned a blue/white color and a wave of dark energy hit Jack and threw her across the room. "Fuck" was all that escapes Jack's lips as she hits the wall behind her with enough force to put a hole in the wall.

Shepard uses her adrenaline rush then shot off two rounds from the Mattock that hit Jack in the right shoulder and upper chest. Jack slowly gets up. Jack starts to flares her biotics when Shepard shot her again in the chest. Jack hits the floor again, blood oozing out of the wounds and staining the floor. "Stay down, Jack. I will kill you if I must," yells out Shepard.

"Fuck you, Shepard," was the last thing Jack said because Samara walks up to the wounded human and hits her with a biotic punch that snaps Jack's neck.

Dr. T'Soni turned on the screen in the room to watch for any news. She didn't know if Shepard was back on Illium or on her way back. She is worried and a tad bit scared, but she didn't allow it to consume her. She didn't want to stress out the baby. Liara rubs her lower torso again, talking to the baby, "Everything will be okay, little one. I promise. There no one more trust worthy than your father." She wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort the baby or herself. Shepard has never let her down before, but she was very worried because of Jack. She kept the Locus SMG near by just in case. Not that Liara really needed the SMG, being a strong biotic herself, but she wanted to make sure she felt safe. The asari's omni-tool beeped softly. Then beeped two more times. Sighing in relief. That was a signal from Shepard. Things are going to be okay.

Shepard hit a few keys on her omni-tool, sending a message to Liara that everything was over. "Samara, I don't know how I can ever repay you. I am in your debt. Anything you need from me, please, ask. I will do my best to help." She then collapse on the couch the is located in the bedroom loft and places her hands over her face.

Samara sat next to Shepard and placed her arm around her shoulders and gave a squeeze. "It's over, Shepard. You don't owe me anything. It's my pleasure to help a friend and I don't have many of them. Not with me being a justicar."

Shepard hands are still covering her face and she is starting to get a major headache too. As Feron finally comes to, he struggles against his restraints. He looks up and notices Shepard sitting on the couch. Even though his mouth was gagged, he smiles seeing the human holding her hands over her face. He thinks Jack was successful in finding Liara.

Commander Shepard finally notices that Feron has come to, she get soff the couch and picks him off the floor and slams him up against the railing of the loft. "Why should I let you keep your life, Feron? Give me a reason why you betrayed the person that cared enough to save your life while you were held captive by the Shadow Broker? Just one reason, Feron," yells Shepard as she rips the tape off his mouth. Feron eyes Shepard before realizing she is going to kill him.

Feron starts to speak then Samara pushes Shepard away from Feron and says, "Shepard, don't."

"Why shouldn't I, Samara? He put Liara's life in danger over something he did, not her," says Shepard as she sits on the edge of the bed glaring at the drell.

"Why, you ask? Because this isn't like you, Commander. I have never seen you ready to execute someone, Shepard. I can't let you start now," says Samara as she takes Feron down the steps and sits him next to the dead human. Shepard walks down the stairs and heads to the bathroom to wash her face and try to calm down. Samara calls the Illium Law Enforcement.

–

See everyone next week.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen

15 minutes later, the Illium Law Enforcement showed up to take a report. Samara was talking to one of the detectives that was handling the case. It was a turian, he was listening careful to every word the justicar was telling him. He had heard of Samara from when she was on Illium looking for information about Morinth. The turian gave Samara the utmost respect. Jack's body went into a body bag and Feron was arrested.

Liara arrives at the apartment to see the body bag and Feron being hauled away in cuffs. Shepard was talking to a different detective giving an asari her statement on the events. "By the Goddess, what happened?" was the first thing out of Liara's mouth.

The apartment smells like death and there is blood splatters on the floor and walls. Even a few spatters of blood on the framed painting of Ilos. _Damn, blood on the painting. I hope that comes off, _thinks T'Soni as she looks around the apartment surveying the damage done.

Shepard turns around when hearing Liara's voice, her smile went from ear to ear seeing that Dr. T'Soni was fine. "Oh, Samara and I had a little fight going on. It's over now," says Shepard as she walks over to Liara and kisses her tender lips. Shepard then places her hand over Liara's lower torso.

That is when Samara noticed that Liara was with child. She smiles happily towards the couple. _Now, I understand why you wanted to kill the drell, Shepard, you were protecting your bondmate. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped you, but that was water under the bridge as you humans put it. He will spend the rest of his life in prison, as he should. _

The asari detective asks if there was anything else and Shepard said no. She told her everything about what happened. Both the asari and turian left the apartment leaving Liara, Shepard, and Samara alone.

Samara walks over to the couple and gives them both a hug and a told them she is happy for them. "Shepard, do you need me for anything? I'll stay and help if needed," comments the justicar.

"No, I think everything is okay for now," says Shepard as she looks at the mess that use to be Jack on the floor and walls.

Liara thanks Samara for her help. Samara left the couple and goes to grab a taxi to take her to the space port. Liara runs after her, "Samara, wait. I want to give you something as a thank you." She goes to hand Samara a credit chit with enough credits on it for Samara to pay for a transport to where ever she was headed to.

Samara looks the chit and hands it back to Liara again saying, "Thank you, T'Soni, but I don't need this. Be good to her, Liara, Shepard truly loves you. Congratulations on the baby," says Samara as she smiles at the younger asari. Liara returns the smile as Samara got into the taxi and drove off.

T'Soni walks back into the apartment to see Shepard removing her armor. She was tossing it on the floor not really caring about the mess. Then the Commander flops on the couch sighing in relief. Liara joins her. They sat there in each other arms with their heads touching not saying a word.

There wasn't anything to say. One of what Liara thought was a friend tried to kill her and she still didn't know why Jack was after her. "Leia, I love you," says Liara as she ran her hand across Shepard's thigh. Shepard places her hand on Liara's and again they sat there in silence. Shepard feels her body finally relax as she starts to doze off . The asari slides out of Shepard's arms, laying her head in Shepard's lap falling asleep.

It had started storming a few hours later and a loud clap of thunder woke them both, startling them. Commander Shepard still had her pistol near her and she drew in out of instinct. Her eyes scan the room for a threat, seeing none she slowly brought her arm back down.

"Leia, it's just a storm. Thunder. It's okay, put the gun down," says Liara yawning as she spoke. Shepard's face gets flush from a little embarrassment. Then another clap of thunder could be heard.

"Sorry, little jumpy. Suppose I am still a little on edge," says Shepard as she gets off the couch and heads to the kitchen to grab something to drink. She brings back two glasses of orange juice, handing one to Liara. "I think we need to move, Liara."

The asari sipping her juice responds, "From the apartment or Illium?" Shepard takes another drink from her glass, "The apartment." She leans closer to her bondmate kisses her soft blue lips with her slightly rough red lips. Their kiss deepens both moaning than suddenly Liara's biotics flared up and Shepard is now pinned to the floor. Both glasses of orange juice go flying. "What the..." is the last thing she says as Liara gets on top of her pinning her arms to the floor. Liara started kissing Shepard's neck, nibbling softly at her ear. The asari's eyes turn black as their meld was just beginning.

The next morning when the couple woke up. They were still lying on the floor. "Oh my head," comments the Commander as she rubs the back of her head noticing a slight bump from when Liara tossed her on the floor.

"Sorry about that, my love, I didn't mean...," Liara never got to finish her sentence because Shepard is now on top of her grinning and kissing her.

As fast as Shepard pinned Liara to the floor she was standing up and pulling T'Soni close to her. "It's okay, it's just a love bump," comments Shepard then she laughs hard. Liara starts laughing as well.

"I'm headed for the shower, Liara, care to join me?" asks the Commander.

"As tempting as your offer is, I think I need to grab a bite to eat," answers Liara as she heads to the kitchen. Shepard heads to the shower.

After ten minutes, Commander Shepard steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, another towel in hand drying her hair. "What are you making, doctor? It smells wonderful." Liara just ignores the question and finishes cooking their breakfast. Which consists of eggs, bacon, and cheese all mixed together. Toast pops out of the toaster.

Leia runs upstairs and puts on some fresh clothes. She didn't notice the night before the state of the loft. _Damn you, Feron. Thanks for trashing our home. What were you looking for anyway? Liara's location? I told her to hide not leave clues to her where about you, idiot. I didn't even know where she went off to hide._ Grabbing a pair of navy blue pants and purple shirt, Shepard heads back to the kitchen.

By the time Shepard gets to the kitchen, Liara has two plates of food on the table along with two glasses of orange juice. After they got done eating, T'Soni left to go take a shower. Shepard starts cleaning up the kitchen when the front door buzzed.

Leia Shepard goes and answers the door and to her surprise it is the asari detective, Anaya, and with her is a cleaning crew. Shepard says, "Detective Anaya, it's good to see you. How have you been?" Shepard has not seen her since she helped get Samara out of her district while recruiting the justicar for her mission to take out the collectors.

"I'm well, Commander Shepard. I'm here with a cleaning crew to clean up after what happened last night," says the asari detective.

"We appreciate that, detective," replies the human Commander.

This is when Liara came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, "Hello Detective Anaya. What brings you here this morning?" Liara notices two salarians are busy working on the blood stains, cleaning them up.

"To bring the cleaning crew, Dr. T'Soni, I told my superiors I would stop by and see if there was anything you two needed," says Anaya she smiles at Liara. "Also, don't worry about the cleaning bill, the defendant is paying for it."

"Oh really?" remarks Liara before she heads up the stairs to get dressed.

"Well that is nice of him." Shepard says with a tad hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I have to go and report in. Both of you have a nice day," says Detective Anaya as she took her leave and left the couple with the cleaning crew.

The Commander smiles at the asari detective while saying, "Thank you again, Anaya. I think the only thing we need is the clean up." The detective nods to Shepard and keeps walking back to her car.

Shepard starts putting the dishes away that were in the rack drying. She turns around and leans against the counter with her arms across her chest watching the cleaning crew take extra care with the painting of Ilos. Shepard was thinking about the only time either of them had been to Ilos, it was when they were after Saren. Dr. T'Soni was the one that figured out Ilos was where the conduit was located after Shepard's interaction with the second Prothean beacon on Virmire after they melding minds again aboard the SSV Normandy.

Leia didn't even notice that Liara was standing next to her. "Penny for your thoughts," said Liara snapping Shepard out of her thought.

"Oh, just thinking of Ilos and about the time when we were there going after Saren. I got an idea. Lets go back when ever you want, Liara. You know you'd love it," smiles Shepard.

"That would be wonderful. I'd love to go back and do some study on Ilos," Liara rubs her lower torso. "In the future. Family vacation you could say," remarks the asari.

"Sounds good me, it's a date," smirks Shepard.

Liara chuckles while saying, "I've said this before, Leia. People like us don't have dates."

"Well, we are those people now, T'Soni," comments Shepard as she winks at Liara. "I'm headed to the gym. I need to work out some. I'll see you later," says Shepard then she kisses Liara's cheek and leaves.

Liara says, "Bye, Leia. I'll see you soon." Dr. T'Soni looks at the clock. Still three hours before she has meeting with a client. She really didn't feel like going in before hand. Liara has a feeling her office is trashed. Jack wasn't known to be too stable when extremely angry. From what Shepard told her, Jack took three bullets. One to the shoulder and two to the chest and it took Samara's biotic punch to finally kill her. The computer terminal beep with an incoming message. It's from her assistant, Dessea:

_Dr. T'Soni-_

_I just got to the office and I think you should come in, A.S.A.P. _

_Dessea_

She sends Dessea a return message:

_Dessea-_

_I have a good idea on what the issue is at the office. If anyone stops by please inform them that we are closed today and I will be there in a few hours with my meeting with Ms. Shoan. I have people at my apartment cleaning up and they seem to be close to finishing. I will be there once they leave._

_T'Soni_

Good thing Liara put the information for Ms. Shoan on an OSD. There was a good chance her office was ransacked in the worse way. Sighs to herself as she gets up from the desk. One of the salarians walks over to her and tells Liara they were done. T'Soni thanks them for their work. After walking the cleaning crew from the apartment, Liara heads towards her office, but not before leaving Shepard a message to meet her there after her workout.

Two and half hours later, Shepard returns from her extended work out. The apartment has a disinfectant smell to it. The cleaners did their job very well. The Commander goes over to the desk to check and see if she had any messages when she notices a note from Liara asking her to meet her at her office. Shepard checks her messages and has one from Dr. Mordin Solus' nephew:

_Commander Shepard-_

_I'm not sure if this will actually reach you but if it does, I wanted to let you know that my uncle, Dr. Mordin Solus pass away early yesterday morning. He died peacefully in his sleep._

_He told me how proud he was to work with you in stopping both the Collectors and Reapers. His funeral is next week, Thursday at 1000. Memorial Gardens here in the capitol on Sur'Kesh._

_Professor D. Solus _

Shepard types out a reply:

_Professor-_

_Thank you for informing me of your uncle, Mordin's passing. I will be happy to attend. I consider your uncle a friend. _

_Shepard_

Shepard shuts down the terminal and goes to meet Liara at her office.

The Commander walks up the stairs outside of Liara's office, seeing her in a conversation with a human female client at the top of the landing. Smiles softly and nods as the human walks by Shepard and heads out of the building. "Leia, come and see this." Liara opens the door to her office. The first thing Shepard noticed was the smell of burnt circuits from the smashed terminal on T'Soni's desk. Cushions from the couch were on the floor and one on the opposite side of the room . There was a lamp on the floor smashed to bits. The picture of them from their wedding was on the floor broken.

Shepard slides her arm around Liara's waist and pulls her close. "All of this can be replaced., the human says softly.

Dr. T'Soni replies, "I've lost data. I didn't have time to back up the newer files when I left last night."

"Anyway to retrieve any of it?", asks Shepard.

"I would have to hire someone with better tech skill than either of us have, but yes, I think it can be retrieved. I hope so anyway." answers the asari information broker.

Leia asks, "How did your meeting go?"

"It went fine, that I had on an OSD," smiles Liara

Dessea walks into the office. "Ma'am, I have taken the liberty of contacting Nos Astra's Office Furniture about replacing the furniture that was broken. Is there anyone else I should contact?"

"No, Dessea. I do want you to put up a noticed that we are closed due to technical problems and will open back for business as soon as the problem is resolved," answers Liara.

Dessea nods, "Yes, Ma'am." then leaves to return to her own desk.

Shepard starts to pick up some of the mess when Liara places a hand on her shoulder, "Leave it for now."

"You okay?"asks Shepard with a concerned look on her face.

T'Soni says, "Yes, I'm fine. You'd be the first to know if I wasn't." Liara squeezes Leia's arm and continues, "I think it would be nice to contact Tali to see if she would like to do a job of retrieving the data. Plus it would be nice to see her again."

"Yes, it would. Good idea," replies Leia. "I got a message from Dr. Solus' nephew. He passed away yesterday in his sleep. His funeral is next week Thursday. Will you be able to go with me to pay our respects? His skills where a major reason we beat the Reapers. And in the speed of which he does what he did was just amazing. He would talk and keep going, but he was a good salarian. One the galaxy owes a big thank you and remembrance."

Liara kissed Shepard's cheek before speaking, "Of course, I will go. I wouldn't want to miss it. I do want to contact Tali."

T'Soni leaves and heads to Dessea sitting at her desk. "Dessea, I want you to contact, Tali'Zorah vas Neema of the Migrant Fleet. Ask her if she is able to come to Illium and do some data retrieval for me. I will pay for her transport. After you sent that you can go home. The office will be closed, but you can still come in and inform people that come in and take down any information they are willing to give. I am going to take a little time off, Dessea."

"Yes, Ma'am," says Dessea before she looks up the information for Tali and begins typing out a message.

Later that evening, Liara got a message from Tali to her private account. Tali informed Liara that she would be happy to help, but it wouldn't be for about two weeks before she would be able to leave the flotilla. Liara sent back a reply saying that was fine and was glad she would help and it would be great to see her. T'Soni also relayed the message from Dr. Solus' nephew about his passing.

Shepard was busy putting up her armor that she left on the floor. Polishing it up before putting it on the stand Liara bought to put it on display. It was placed near the desk under Liara's diploma. The weapons went into a weapons safe that was built into the stand of one of the Prothean artifacts Liara had in display cases around the apartment.

Shepard after cleaning her weapons and putting them away, she goes up the stairs to the loft and starts picking up the mess Feron made. "What the hell was Feron looking for up here? It's like he just went through our clothes and tossed them all over, Liara," Shepard yells down to Liara.

She is still sitting at the terminal sending out a few messages to those that knew Dr. Mordin Solus so they would know about his passing. "My location apparently, but I didn't leave any clues. I did what you asked and just left. Not like when Vasir was here when I left you the information. Lesson learned on that," replies Liara.

"That was a different situation, T'Soni," says Shepard as she comes down the stairs with a basketful of dirty clothes.

"True. Things were different with Vasir. Now after last night. I wonder if it was worth it, Leia." comments Dr. T'Soni.

Commander Shepard leans against the side of stairwell with her shoulder looking at the asari sitting behind the computer terminal. "Saving Feron? Or going after the Shadow Broker?" asks the human.

Dr. T'Soni didn't have an answer to Shepard's question. She gets out of the chair and walks past her bondmate without saying a word. Liara was still running the answer in her head as she looks out the window to the view of Nos Astra's skyline. The asari has a sad look on her face when she thinks about Feron. She still wants to know why he betrayed her again. Another lesson learned.

See you next week.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I noticed while doing some editing of this story a couple weeks ago that my hard drive issue back in June ate part of a chapter. Which I incorporated into last weeks chapter. So, I replaced the missing chapter with two chapters. Bonus for you. :)

Enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen

Commander Leia Shepard along with her bondmate, Dr. Liara T'Soni are on the salarian homeworld of Sur'Kesh attending Dr. Mordin Solus' funeral. The funeral just ended. The Commander is surprised at the amount of people in attendance for Solus' funeral. A few members from the STG unit that was on Virmire are in attendance. One of those members is Captain Kirrahe, who gave a touching eulogy.

Shepard sees, to her surprise, several members of the Normandy in attendance. The Commander whispers into Liara's ear, "Look, some of the crew from the Normandy is here, Liara." Shepard nods in their direction.

Liara replies, "I sent Kaidan a message letting him know about the funeral, Leia. I contacted everyone that worked with you while you took out the collectors."

"I knew you sent a message to Tali about it, guess I didn't realize you sent a message to everyone else too. I should have done that myself, but I'm bad at messaging people. Just ask my mom," comments Shepard with a smirk.

Dr. T'Soni rubs her hand across Shepard's back, "I know that, Leia. Which is why I took care of it." She smiles softly to her bondmate.

"I'll be right back," says Shepard as she leaves Liara's side and walks over to her former crew. Liara nodded in response. Then she sees Tali with Kal'Reegar and goes over to talk to them.

Commander Alenko smiles as he sees Commander Shepard walking towards her former crew, "Good to see, Shepard. I hope things are well with you."

"Thank you, Kaidan. Things are better now days," comments the female Commander.

Dr. Chakwas chimes in, "Shepard, you do look better than the last time I saw you. How is Dr. T'Soni?"

Commander Shepard rubs the back of her neck. She turns her gaze in Liara's direction, "Moody some days. I think that is to be expected. Other than that, everything is really good. It's been a few months since my last nightmare. I'm still taking it one day at a time."

Joker chimes in, "Shepard! You've ruined it now" He walks off slowly mumbling to himself that it is now ruined. Kaidan, Shepard, and Dr. Chakwas chuckle as Joker walks away.

Alenko says, "Have a name picked out yet, Shepard? Liara also told me when she sent the message about Dr. Solus."

"No, not yet, Kaidan. I have a few ideas, but I haven't told Liara them yet. We have several months yet, so no need to hurry," beams Shepard.

Tali notices Dr. T'Soni walking in her and Kal'Reegar's direction. Tali says to Reegar, "Here comes, Liara."

"Are you sure, Tali, she can get what the flotilla needs on Illium?" asks Kal'Reegar.

"Yes, Kal, I'm sure," replies Tali'Zorah.

T'Soni reaches the two quarians and says, "Hello Tali, Kal'Reegar. Nice seeing you both." Liara gives Tali a hug. "I'm surprised to see you, Tali."

Tali responds, "I said that the quarians needs to have someone here and I worked with him. Kal'Reegar came along. He does have an assignment that requires your help. How is Shepard, Liara? From here, she looks better than when I saw her last."

"She's much better, Tali. Shepard hasn't had a nightmare in over two months," answers the asari. "What do you need my help with?" asks Liara

Tali hands Liara a datapad with a list of items the flotilla needs, "We are having a hard time finding the items on this list and I was hoping you could help with locating them."

Dr. T'Soni looks at the datapad then transfer the info onto her omni-tool, "I think I can help with these. It might take a time to acquire some of these items.

Kal'Reegar stood there a little confused, so he inquires, "What's was wrong with the Commander?" He looks at Tali then over to Liara.

Liara thought for a moment before answering. She looks over at Tali, who answers, "The stress of the war with the Reapers and...Shepard getting spaced three years ago hit her all of a sudden while on the Normandy."

"This isn't the first time, Kal, Shepard has suffered from nightmares. She had them after Eden Prime and her interaction with the Prothean beacon. Shepard is one of the strongest willed person I know," says T'Soni.

"I see. She looks like she did the last time I saw her," remarks the male quarian.

"It happened after you saw her last, Reegar," says Tali.

Joker walks past the group still mumbling, "It's ruined." He looks over to Liara, Tali, and Kal'Reegar and says louder as he continues to head to the Normandy, "Ruined, T'Soni."

T'Soni places her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh. Kal'Reegar again looks confused, "What was that about?"

Tali answers, "Knowing Joker, Reegar, it's about Liara being pregnant and some fantasy of his that is ruined because of it. He does like his porn."

"I would worry about him if he that wasn't his reaction," says Liara in jest.

The male quarian folds his arms across his chest while shaking his head at the joke he didn't get. He asks, "Do you and the Commander have a name picked out, Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara looks over her shoulder to her bondmate before answering, "No, I'm leaving that up to Shepard. She seems to have some idea, but hasn't said any thing about it yet."

"I"m sure she will pick out a beautiful name, Liara," comments Tali.

Kal'Reegar stands there listening to Liara and Tali talk about her pregnancy without making any type of comment. He shifts he weight as he stands with his hands behind his back like the a the marine that he is. The male quarian scans the surroundings. The park is beautiful with benches to sit, flower beds every where. There are a few fountains and several trees. It looks better than the gardens aboard the ships of the flotilla.

Commander Shepard walks over to Tali, Kal'Reegar, and Liara. With her is Commander Alenko, Dr. Chakwas, and Dr. Solus's nephew, Dr. Daevon Solus.

Commander Shepard says, "I've been doing some research on ancient Greek or Latin names. I have a few names that I like. I hope Liara likes at least one of them."

"Sounds like you're putting a lot of thought into it, Shepard," comments Alenko.

Dr. Chakwas chimes in, "What names do you have in mind, Commander."

Shepard has a grin on her face, "I'm not ready to say just yet, doctor."

The group hears Joker say "Ruined, T'Soni." and start chuckling again. Shepard comments, "Guess Joker will never see Vaenia in the same light again."

"Or anything else he watches," says Dr. Chakwas.

Kaidan glances in Liara's direction thinking to himself, _She was always pleasant to look at, but now Dr. T'Soni is absolutely glowing._ He says, "Looks like Liara and Tali are laughing at Joker's comment. Poor guy."

Commander Shepard looks in T'Soni's directions and sees that Liara along with Tali are trying to keep from laughing. Reegar looks like he has no idea what is going on. Shepard replies, "I'm sure Liara being pregnant has put a serious cramp into his fantasy. He'll get over it."

A salarian walks over to Shepard and asks, "Are you Commander Shepard? I'm Daevon Solus, Mordin's nephew."

The Commander offers her hand in greeting to the salarian, "Yes, I'm Shepard. Nice to meet you, Deavon. The funeral was very nice. This is Dr. Chakwas and Commander Alenko."

"Nice to meet you both," replies the salairan. Professor Solus sees another group that consisits of Liara, Tali, Kal'Reegar. Daevon Solus asks, "Is that Dr. T'Soni? Standing over there?" He points in T'Soni's direction.

The female Commanders answers, "Yes. Would you like to me to introduce you?"

Professor Daevon Solus nods, "Yes, please. That would be wonderful, Commander."

"You two coming?" asks Shepard as she looks at both Commander Alenko and Dr. Chakwas. The group makes their way to the asari/quarian group.

Reegar is standing like a marine, while at the same time looking bored. The quarian says, Hello, Commander Shepard."

The former Alliance officer smiles slightly to Reegar as she asks, "How are you doing, Reegar? This is Commander Alenko, Dr. Chakwas, Dr. Daevon Solus. Mordin's nephew."

"I'm well. Thanks for asking. Nice to meet everyone," nods Kal'Reegar to the group.

Liara and Tali turns to see who Reegar is talking to because neither of one noticed when Shepard and friends had joined them. Liara smiles at the group and Tali says, "Hi, Shepard, Kaidan, Dr. Chakwas."

"This is Dr. Daevon Solus. Mordin's nephew," Shepard looks at the salarian then jesters to Tali, "This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema of the Migrant Fleet. This is Dr. Liara T'Soni." Shepard gives her a soft grin.

Dr. Solus says, "It's very nice to meet everyone. I just want to say this. My uncle was very proud in working with Commander Shepard and the crew aboard the Normandy. I thank you for coming today to honor him."

The small group talks among themselves for another thirty minutes before everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Tali and Kal'Reegar left with Shepard and T'Soni.

Back at the apartment on Illium, Tali asks, "It's this the same apartment you had before?"

"Yes, it is, Tali. I kept up on the payments. I had a feeling I would be back someday," answers T'Soni.

Shepard says in a joking manner, "Too bad she didn't hire someone to clean it up. Remember what it looked like when we left? Well, that is what is looked like when got back."

Reegar is looking up at the loft and around the apartment. "This is a very nice apartment. I like it. Big. Nothing like this on the flotilla."

T'Soni and Shepard said at the same time, "Thank you." They were in different parts of the apartment. Liara was by the base of the stairs and Shepard was near the kitchen.

"Sorry, the only place we have for you to sleep are the couches," says Dr. T'Soni. Liara is slightly embarrassed because they only have a loft for a bedroom and no place for company. She didn't think about that when she first moved in.

Tali replies, "It's fine Liara. It beats those sleeper bed aboard the Normandy."

Shepard turns towards Tali saying, "True. Those were terrible. I'm glad I had my own bed."

"Yes, being Captain has it's perks. Thank you for letting us stay here. It will allow me to spend more credits on supplies instead of spending credits on a hotel," says Reegar.

"Our pleasure, Reegar," smiles Shepard as she walks into the living room with a tray full of drinks.

When Tali informed Liara that she was coming, Liara went and picked up some food and drink for the quarian.

The next day, before Liara and Tali leave to head to Liara's office. T'Soni contacts a few of her contacts on Illium to locate the supplies that the Migrant Fleet needed. The contacts are able to get what the quarians need, only a few of the items are either on Omega or the Citadel.

Shepard asks Reegar, "How do you want to do this, Reegar? The items from here on Illium will be delivered to the shuttle."

"Are you sure, Shepard, you don't mind doing this?" ask Reegar.

The human has a smile on her face, "Not at all. That's what friends do."

Kal'Reegar thought carefully before speaking, "I guess we can deliver what we have to the fleet and head to the Citadel then Omega and back to the fleet."

"Let me put my armor on, Reegar and we can head out soon. I don't travel to Omega without wearing or going armed. Not after what happened last week," comments Shepard bluntly.

The quarian nods his head in approval, "Better to side on caution. Especially when dealing with Omega. Never been there myself, but I have heard things. None of it was good."

The Commander is getting the N7 armor off the display stand and starts to put it on. "We shouldn't have to deal with Aria, but with her anything is possible."

"That is what I have heard," remarks Reegar.

A couple of minutes later the human and quarian left the apartment and heads to Shepard's shuttle and load the supplies that should be there waiting.

Dr. T'Soni and Tali are walking up the stairs to Liara's office. Liara says, "The terminal had a burnt smell coming from it when I got here the next day. I really hope you can retrieve what's on it." Liara says hello to Dessea as she starts to walk into her office with Tali right behind.

"Ma'am, there is a turian waiting in you," says Dessea.

Liara asks, "Do you know who it is?"

Dessea answers, "No, ma'am. He said you would know him and walked in without permission."

Liara and Tali both look at each other. Liara has a slight look of concern on her face. "Might as well see who is it," comments Liara as she gets herself ready to use her biotics if needed.

Tali has her omni-tool ready in case she needs to use it. "After you, Liara."

T'Soni opens the door to see Garrus Vakarian standing next to her desk looking out the window. The turian turns around and says, "Hello, Liara, Tali. I hope you don't mind, but I picked up your office. I left the terminal alone though. I heard what happened, I'm sorry."

Liara asks, "What are you doing here, Garrus? You missed Mordin's funeral yesterday."

"I'm here for a little information. I thought I would stop in as a surprise. Hope you don't mind, Liara," says Garrus with an upbeat tone to his voice. Liara didn't look happy to see him at least not like this.

The asari rubs her forehead before commenting, "It's okay, Garrus. I'm happy to see you. It's been a bad week. What type of information do you need?"

"I am looking for Mordin's old assistant, Maelon. I got a lead that he came here to Nos Astra about five weeks ago. Urdnot Grunt wants to talk to him about the genophage. He asked me to look for him," comments Garrus.

Tali asks, "Why would Grunt ask you to look for Maelon? Krogans still don't think to highly of turians, Garrus."

"We are friendly towards each other, Tali. It has to do with working with Shepard. If I hadn't been working with her, Grunt wouldn't give me a second thought. But he respects those that worked with Shepard," replies the turian. "Besides, if I can help the krogan, I might as well try."

Tali and T'Soni nod in agreement with Garrus' late statement. Tali says, "That's a good attitude, Garrus. One I've not seen." The quarian smiles under her helmet.

"I would have to look into it Garrus, but I think he took a job with Baria Frontiers doing genetic research," answers Liara.

Garrus responds, "I heard that is where he is working, Liara. No need to look into it. I'll go and check it out. I still know how to do an investigation." He laughs after saying that. It breaks the somber mood in the room. "I see a congratulations is in order. How is Shepard?"

"Yes, thank you. Shepard is doing much better, Garrus. No nightmares in a couple of months and she is actually sleeping," says Liara with a grin on her face.

Tali is busy looking at the terminal and scanning it with her omni-tool. She pushes a few buttons and a different scan starts.

Garrus says, "That's good to hear, T'Soni. Thanks for confirming what I was already told. Sorry, I could attend Mordin's funeral. I've been looking for Maelon for the past ten days. I also haven't had time to check my messages. I hate to rush off, but I do have find him. Grunt isn't known for his patience."

Tali remarks,"That's an understatement. It was good seeing you, Garrus."

"True, Tali. Liara, here is the hotel, I'm staying at. I expect to be there during the evening and into the night. I'll try to keep an eye out of anything from either you or Shepard," says the turian as he scans the information onto Liara's omni-tool.

Liara replies, "Take care, Garrus. Thank you."

The turian leaves the information broker's office. Liara turns to Tali and asks, "Anything salvageable?"

"Yes, I think I can save almost all of it, but it's going to take me several hours if not days to do it. Do you have any discs I can use to transfer the data to? Or another terminal?" asks the quarian.

"Dessea can get one here quickly, Tali. All I have to do is tell her to make the call," says Liara.

Tali replies, "That would be perfect, Liara."

T'Soni walks out of her office and tell Dessea to contact the office furniture store to replace the desk along with the computer terminal. She also told Dessea that it was needed today.

Reegar and Shepard finish putting the last crate into the shuttle. Shepard is looking at her omni-tool, viewing what is being picked up on Omega and the Citadel. She says, "I think there is enough room for the stuff from Omega. What do you think, Reegar?"

"I think you're right, Shepard. There is enough room for the Omega trip," replies Reegar as he is looking in the shuttle. "Do you have more tie downs for in here?"

The Commander walks around to the entrance into the shuttle, "See that door above your head, Reegar. There should be some in there."

The quarian opens the door and sees plenty of tie downs, "I see you, humans, know how to prepare for anything, Shepard."

"I try to be as prepared as possible, Reegar. Something I learned in the Alliance. It was confirmed with the Reapers," remarks Shepard.

"I do believe everything is squared away, Shepard. I'm ready to leave when you are," says Kal'Reegar.

Shepard nods to him and climbs into the shuttle and gets into the pilots seat while Reegar sits in the co-pilots seat. They ready the engine, after everything is a go the shuttle takes off heading to Omega.

"Oh you little, bosh'et," mumbles Tali to her omni-tool.

Liara chuckles while sitting in a chair looking over a data pad, "Everything okay over there, Tali?"

The quarian looks over to the asari, "Yes, don't mind me, Liara. You don't have to stay unless you want."

Dr. T'Soni smiles to Tali, "I don't mind. Give me time to go through some of the information Dessea has collected over the past few days. I've closed the office until I can recover what on that terminal and move to a different location. I hear my old office might be coming available in the next few weeks. I'll talk to Shepard about it first. She likes this office more."

"What exactly does, Shepard do?" asks Tali as she fiddles with the terminal.

"What she is doing now, running off world on errands. I have her talk to clients the won't pay. Shepard broke some guys arm in three spots that threaten me. That is the only time that has happened. It got around Illium to not piss Shepard off. I had hired muscle before, now I only have Shepard," answers Liara.

Tali says, "That is something Miranda found out the hard way. Not to piss Shepard off."

"Miranda gave her life to make amends to Shepard. Which I never thought she would really do. I got some information about a Cerberus assassin not long after the Normandy docked at the Citadel before Shepard went back to Earth. I think that information came from Miranda," comments the asari.

"I know Miranda was sorry. You could tell by her actions after what happened," says Tali. Her omni-tool beeps again. "Bosh'et" Tali then punches more buttons trying to get the terminal to release the hidden data.

Liara says, "Want some lunch, Tali? I'll go and get something and then I'll leave you alone to work. I seem to be distracting you some.

"That would be wonderful, Liara. Thank you," replies the quarian.

Commander Shepard and the quarian Kal'Reegar arrived on Omega a short time ago. She was given the name of the contact, Anton Es'ser, but he hasn't shown up at the dock. Anton was a volus merchant that had two turian body guards with him at all times.

Reegar says, "Think this Anton is going to show up?"

"I don't know. He knew this was where we docking," answers Shepard.

Reegar nods his head in the direction of a batarian walking towards them. It was one of Aria T'Loak's mercs named Moklan. He says, "Shepard, Aria wants to speak with you. You know where she is." He turns and leaves. Shepard and Reegar head towards the club called Afterlife.

Once there, Shepard goes to where Aria normally is sitting. She asks, "You wanted to see me, Aria?"

"Yes, I have something to tell you, Commander. Anton Es'ser won't be able to help you. He was found dead about fifteen minutes before you docked," answers T'Loak.

Reegar asks, "Who killed him?"

Aria laughs at the quarian then looks back in Shepard's direction, "That I don't know. It was n't anyone working for me. Blue Suns run that district. You can always talk to them about it."

"Come on, Reegar, let's go," says Shepard as she leaves Aria's little area of the club. Kal'Reegar follows close behind. He asks, "What are we going to do now?"

Shepard stops and faces Reegar, "I'm not really sure. I don't want to deal with the Blue Suns. I'll contact Liara once we get back to the shuttle. We'll drop off what we have then head to the Citadel. Maybe by then, Liara will have found replacements. If not, I really don't know."

Reegar nods in agreement. They walk back to the shuttle in silence then head to the Migrant Fleet.

–

See everyone next week.

Side note: I remember Mordin talking about his favorite nephew. I don't think he gave a name. If I missed that, please let me know and I'll fix that. I think he says favorite nephew that got tender at the university at the age of 16.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the bonus chapter.

Enjoy.

Chapter Seventeen

Liara along with Tali are at Liara's and Shepard's home watching the news on the extranet when she received a message from the Commander telling her that the contact, Anton Es'ser was killed before they could make the pick up and the Blues Suns was responsible and she wasn't going after them for them unless it was the last resort and with back up. Shepard also asked Liara to try to find the supplies the quarians needed that was to be picked up on Omega.

"Damn it," says Liara after reading the message.

Tali looks over to the asari, "What's wrong, Liara?"

Dr. T'Soni's face has a hint of annoyance, "Damn Blue Suns killed the contact on Omega. Shepard thinks they have the supplies."

"Shepard isn't going after them?" asks the quarian.

"No, I don't blame her. She would need back up. I'll need to contact a few more people tomorrow and try to find replacements. I'm not sure if I can, Tali," answers T'Soni.

"Kal'Reegar is in charge of getting the supplies. Liara, I never thought I would say this. Shepard is actually not throwing caution to the wind like I've seen her do in the past," comments Tali'Zorah. 

The asari information broker chuckles at the quarians comment, "True, she is different since we left the Normandy. There are times when I think the war with the Reapers broke her mentally. We, the rest of the galaxy, are lucky it happened after the war was over. I don't know if that part of her is ever coming back."

Tali looks at Liara with a slightly puzzled look, "Which part?"

"The part of her that feels she can take on the everything in the galaxy and walk away unscathed. Shepard seems content on helping me be an information broker, but I feel, Tali, that in the future she will want more than just running errands for me," answers T'Soni.

"I've been meaning to ask, but wasn't sure if I should or not. What exactly happen aboard the Normandy that made Shepard leave before she was originally going to? There were rumors going around that Shepard snapped at Alenko and they got into it." asks Tali.

Liara looks at the floor before answering the question. She looks in the quarians direction, "No, she didn't snap on Commander Alenko. I'm not sure what set it off, but I found her in our quarters hiding on the bathroom floor in tears. I think, but I'm not one hundred percent sure on it, that is when her getting spaced finally hit her."

Tali'Zorah nods to Liara's comments, "I know Dr. Chakwas was surprised on how Shepard hadn't changed when she first came back. Chakwas told me that herself. I went to her with my concerns about Cerberus and Shepard working with them. Garrus was concerned about it too. Shepard seemed like she did when we were hunting Saren, but at times I felt she was feeling the weight of everything was getting to her before we jumped through the Omega-4 relay. Shepard always amazes me, Liara. She still does."

"Shepard has been doing things I never thought were possible. She amazes me too, Tali. Her strength mentally is beyond anything I've ever seen in another person no matter the species. Seeing her in the state she was in four months ago was hard, but we got through it. It also strengthen our relationship too," says Liara with a slight smile on her face.

Tali smiles and Liara notices it even through Tali's mask, "It's good to see both of you happy, Liara. With you being pregnant, you just glow. Shepard has a slight bounce to her step. I don't know if anyone else at the funeral noticed, but I did."

"Yes, she does. Last week gave her back the protector mindset she always had, but had seem to lose a little bit. Tali, I hate to be a rude host, but I need to get a little work done then I am headed to bed. That way I can get up early tomorrow and find the rest of the supplies the Flotilla needs," says Liara as she heads towards her desk.

"That's okay, Liara. I should try to sleep. I have a hard time sleeping when I am not on a ship," replies Tali.

Shepard's shuttle is reaching the system the Migrant Fleet is located. Reegar is flying the shuttle, while Shepard catches forty winks. The quarian taps the human on the shoulder, "Shepard, we are almost at the fleet."

Yawning while trying to talk, Shepard mumbles, "Thanks for the nap, Reegar. I needed that."

"You gave me my nap, just taking my shift," says Reegar with an upbeat tone in his voice. "This is Kal'Reegar of the Migrant Fleet Marines requesting permission to dock with the Moreh."

Traffic controller's voice comes over the comm, "Permission granted, Kal'Reegar. Dock at hanger 1-Alpha." Reegar docks the shuttle aboard the hanger on Moreh.

Admiral Dora'Xen vas Moreh is waiting when the shuttle docks, "Kal'Reegar, Commander Shepard, Welcome aboard the Moreh. Tali'Zorah not with you?"

Reegar replies, "No, ma'am. She is still on Illium helping Dr. T'Soni with her tech issue."

The Admiral nods to the quarian marine, "Commander Shepard, Thank you and Dr. T'Soni for your help with these supplies. This isn't all of them?" Dora'Xen watches as crew members start to unload the shuttle.

"No, Admiral, this is only the first trip. We have two more, I think. We ran into a slight problem while on Omega with the supplies we were going to pick up there. I hope to hear from T'Soni later about finding replacements," answers the human Commander.

"Very well, Commander. Feel free to stay and rest before leaving again," says the quarian Admiral.

Shepard looks over to Reegar, "Do you want to stay and rest or leave when they are done unloading? I'll leave it up to you. I'm ready to go actually, but then I just woke up too." She grins at the quarian.

"We can leave when they are done, Shepard. We can do what we did on the way here and sleep in shifts," replies Reegar. Commander Shepard nods in agreement.

Thirty minutes later, Shepard and Kal'Reegar leave the Migrant Fleet in route to the Citadel to get more supplies.

Over the course of the next three days, Tali recovered all of the data from the terminal that Feron destroyed and Shepard was able to locate all the supplies plus a few extra that T'Soni and Shepard got for them. It was their way to say thank you to the quarians for their help in allowing Tali to come to Illium and help recover the lost data.

Dr. Liara T'Soni walks into the apartment after a long day at the office. She hopes Leia is home, but she hadn't heard from Shepard since she left the Citadel two days ago. The apartment is quiet, Liara sighs to herself thinking, _Alone in this apartment again. Leia will be home soon, T'Soni, so what are you sighing for?_ The asari never notices the trail of clothes Shepard left on the top half of the stairs until she was half way up them.

"Leia? Why are your clothes all over the stairs?" calls out Liara as she picks up her bondmate's mess. There is no answer. Shepard is normally a light sleeper, but tonight Leia is out like a light. T'Soni finds Leia wearing just her shorts and nothing else sprawled all over the bed. There is one foot that didn't even make it onto the bed. Liara kisses her love on the forehead and Shepard stirs slightly then opens her eyes.

"Morning, Liara," says Shepard not even knowing what time of day it is.

T'Soni starts laughing, "Morning? More like evening, Leia. It's about 2000. How long have you been home?"

Commander Shepard sits up and stretches out with her arms above her head, "Sorry about the mess, I only napped here or there the whole time I was gone. Reegar did the same thing. I think I got home about three hours ago. Or was it two? Hell, Liara, I was too tired to look at the time."

Again Liara starts laughing, "That's bad, Leia. I'm glad you're home." She leans into the human to kisses her on the lips passionately yet tenderly.

Shepard kisses Liara back with equal passion then slowly breaking it off before saying, "I'm glad to be home. I was gone longer than I thought I would be, but Aria and her fucking games. I'm always pleasant around her, but she's pushing it with me, Liara. Next time I need to go to Omega, you're going with me. Maybe then she'll stop playing around with me and just talk business."

Liara is sitting on the bed next to Shepard, "I don't know what her problem is, Leia. I know she didn't treat you like that before we got married. Or maybe she was always more business like with you because of Cerberus. They used her too from what I've gathered."

Leia gets off the bed and grabs a t-shirt from the dresser and puts it on, "I don't know, but she is pushing my patience. Enough about Aria." Shepard waves her hand in a dismissive manner. "When did Tali leave? Did she get the all the data recovered?" Shepard sits on the couch in the loft. Liara joins her. The human places her arm around the asari's shoulder.

"Tali left this morning and yes, she was able to recover all of it. Took her a while, but she got it all. I was very surprised. I thought I had lost it, Leia. Tali is the best computer tech we know. I couldn't have recovered all of that without her help."

Leia smiles at her bondmate, "Good, now we are back open for business right? Need me to do anything?"

T'Soni snuggles against Shepard's body, "Yes, I reopened today. No, I don't need you for anything tomorrow. I also moved back to my old office over looking the trade floor. It became available, so I took it. I know you liked the other office better, but it's just too big for what I need."

"Did you bring one of the couches with you? I need a place to lounge while watching you work," says Shepard in a joking manner.

"No, but I did bring one of those nice comfortable chairs you like. A couch would have taken up too much room," remarks Liara.

Shepard kisses Liara on her forehead, "That's okay, the chair is fine." Shepard yawns again, "I'm actually half awake now, hungry? We can order something an have it delivered."

Dr. T'Soni says, "I ate before I got home. I didn't know you would be home, Leia or I would have waited."

"I should have told you I was home, But I was so tired, I barely made it up the steps before crashing on the bed," replies Shepard. "I'll make myself something then. Don't worry about it. There is something I do want to talk to you about, Liara."

The former Alliance officer gets off the couch, offers her hand to her bondmate. Liara takes the human's hand and stands up next to her. Shepard pulls Liara close to her and holds her tight. Leia then kisses the asari softly on her blue lips. Their kiss lingers for several minutes before Liara breaks it off, "You said you wanted to talk about something, Leia?"

"Yes, I did," answers Shepard as she heads down the steps and to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Liara follows behind and sits on a high stool and watches Leia fix herself something to eat. "I know we have several months before our little one is born, but I have a few names picked out and I hope you like at least one of them."

Liara smiles at Leia, "I'd love to hear them. I'm also sure I will love the names you picked. I know you have put a lot of thought into them."

The Commander takes a bite out of her sandwich. On the corner of her mouth is a dollop of mustard that she licks off with her tongue. Liara shakes her head at that sight and thinks, _Oh, Goddess. Leia, what are you going to teach our girls? Your eating habits will rub off on them, I just know it. I do know this though, you will make a wonderful parent._ Leia sits next to Liara on the other stool, "I have put a lot of thought into it, Liara. I would love for our kids to have human names that sound asari. I hope you approve."

"What are they, Leia? I have a hard thinking I won't like them," says T'Soni with a grin on her face. Shepard again licks the side of her mouth to remove a bit of mustard. Liara again shakes her head at the sight. Liara gets up, grabs a napkin then hands it to Shepard.

Leia wipes her mouth with it before saying, "These are the ones I like the most, but I want you to pick the one you like best. Or if you don't like any of them, I'll keep searching." Shepard smiles to T'Soni then continuing, "Reneta, Petra, Kaja, Adelia, and Kora. I like Kaja the most."

"I don't care for the first two, Leia. Not sure why, they just don't roll off my tongue, but I do like Kaja. That is a very beautiful name. What does the name mean?" asks Liara.

Shepard smiles knowing Liara is liking the names she has picked out, "It is an ancient Greek name that means pure."

"Oh, Leia, that is perfect," Liara has a huge grin on her face.

The human beams as she leans in to talk to the baby, "I think we have a name for you, little one." She then kisses Liara's baby bump. Liara runs her hand through Shepard's hair as Leia is kissing her torso. Shepard leans back upright grinning from ear to ear, "I love you, Liara and I'm glad to be home."

"I love you too, Leia and I'm glad your home. Sleeping without you feels weird now," says Liara as she caresses Shepard's arm.

"Next time I go some place without you, I'll try not to be gone for days. I will also try to be better at contacting you when I am away," replies Leia as she slides off her stool and pulls T'Soni in tight against her body.

Liara rests her head on Shepard's shoulder, "You always do what needs to be done, Leia. One of the many reasons why I love you and besides I don't need to know your every movement when you're gone. There is no one I trust more than you."

Commander Shepard kisses Liara's forehead, "Who's last name should we use? Yours or mine? If you leave it up to me, I say yours. I think using mine will make our kids life harder than it should be because they will be expected to live up to what I've done and I don't want that for them. I want them to have a normal life. Not one full of exceptions that they will never live up to. I don't even know how I've done the things I've done. I can't expect them to do more."

Dr. T'Soni slides from Shepard's embrace and walks over and sits on one of the couches. Shepard follows and sits next to the asari. Liara comments, "I think no matter which last name our girls have, Leia, they will have exceptions on them that will be outside our control. I do agree that using Shepard will make it harder for them. I know how you did it, Leia. By pure will power and never giving up."

"Tomorrow, Liara, I am going apartment or house hunting. I love this apartment, but with Kaja coming soon. We will need a bigger place. I'm thinking a four-bedroom would be perfect. Unless you think that is too big," says Leia as she rubs on Liara's baby bump.

Liara and Leia's eyes brighten when they both feel the baby move inside Liara for the first time, "Did you feel that, Leia? Kaja kicked."

"Yes, I did. When did this start?" asks the red-haired human.

"Just now," answers Liara as she puts a hand on her lower torso to feel what Shepard is feeling with her hand.

Shepard leans in and talks to Kaja, "Seems you're getting a little active today. Your mom and dad love you very much, Kaja." Shepard kisses Liara's torso.

Hearing Leia refer to herself as dad surprises Liara, "Dad?"

"Is that a problem, Liara? I am the father, which would make me a dad," answers Shepard with a smirk.

Liara thought briefly before answering,"No, I'm surprised to hear you call yourself dad is all."

Shepard chuckles a little at Liara, "I know it might sound odd to people, but to me, it makes sense. I will not be their mom, momma, mums, or any other name for mother. I thought about this after dropping off the last of the supplies to the Flotilla."

"You never stop amazing me, Leia Shepard, my love. You've come up with a beautiful name of Kaja and now wanting to be called dad. I wasn't sure on what you'd want the kids to call you. I wouldn't have been surprised if you wanted them to call you Shepard," comments Liara with a chuckle.

Shepard chuckles with Liara, "They could call me ma'am all the time, but I don't know if I like that idea either." Shepard scoots closer to T'Soni places her hand back over her bondmate's torso. Kaja kicks again. "Ooo. She's really going at it now. Why do I get a funny feeling she's going to wake me up when we're sleeping and your up against me?"

Dr. T'Soni leans her head back on the couch enjoying the moment. Everything seems right in the galaxy. She has everything she wanted plus more. Shepard is still talking to the baby and rubbing on Liara's torso. The asari finally answers her bondmate's question, "You and I know both know, she will wake you up before she's born and after. Might as well get use to that now."

"Good point. Not that I really mind getting woke up. I just hope it isn't every night. I know neither one of us will sleep much after she is born," Shepard kisses Liara's torso one last time. She slowly moves up to kiss Liara on the lips.

The asari/human couple kiss and talk for another hour or so before they head up to bed. Neither one seem to have a care in the galaxy when they are together. Shepard for the first time in months feels whole again. T'Soni has everything she wanted, Shepard by her side. The couple looks forward to the new joy in their lives, parenthood.

–

See everyone next week. Next week is the epilogue.


	18. Chapter 18

This is the end. I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride. I know I enjoyed writing this.

Enjoy.(Every time I write that, I have Mordin's voice in my head. Think I played ME2 too much?)

Epilogue

It's been four years since the defeat of the Reapers. It will still take years for the galaxy to be completely rebuilt, but it's been a good start. Commander Leia Shepard and her bondmate, Dr. Liara T'Soni along with other surviving members of the Normandy are invited to the Citadel for a reveal of the newest memorial for the heroes of the galaxy. This will be the first time Shepard and Liara have returned to the Citadel since they left aboard the Normandy.

It's two days before they had to be at the Citadel and Liara is helping Shepard buy a new outfit for this ceremony. "That looks really good on you, Leia," comments T'Soni while holding their three-year-old daughter, Kaja. Kaja has her little blue arms around her mom's neck, dozing on Liara's shoulder.

Even though Shepard looks nice in the dress Kasumi Goto got for her to wear while they attended Donovan Hock's party, Leia is more comfortable in pant suits. "You think so? I think I like the other one better," says Shepard.

T'Soni smiles at her, "Pick one, both look good on you and are very nice." The suit Shepard was wearing was a dark purple almost black with light gray piping at the cuffs of the sleeves. The Commander didn't like the piping, but she did like the color. The other suit she likes more is plain black two white stripes on the sleeves near the cuff. It has a slight pseudo military look to it. Which was another reason Commander Shepard likes it so much.

Commander Shepard steps back out of the dressing room wearing the black suit. She then tells the human salesman this is the one she is going to purchase. There are a few alterations that needs to be done, but they are given a promise the suit would be ready to pick up by 700. The human gives the suit another measure while Shepard is still wearing it to make sure it will have the perfect fit.

Shepard changes back to her regular clothes. She hands the suit to the salesman then takes Kaja from Liara. Kaja is still half asleep. When Shepard took her from Liara's arms, she wrapped her little arms around Shepard's neck. The human kisses her daughter on her forehead, "Seems like your ready to go, little one." The asari is already paying for the suit. Walking back towards her bondmate and daughter, she notices a nice purple silk pocket square that would go perfect with Leia's new suit and it matches the dress she will be wearing. Liara goes and pays for that then Liara, Shepard, and Kaja leave the store and head back home.

Back at the apartment, Liara puts Kaja down for her nap. Dr. T'Soni walks into her and Leia's bedroom, seeing Shepard packing a small bag for their trip. "Are you sure taking Kaja with us for this memorial is a good idea? I thought we wanted to keep our private lives just that private," asks Liara with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yes, I am sure, Liara. You trust me don't you?" comments Shepard as she smiles at Liara winks.

"Oh Goddess," comments Liara as she puts her hand on her forehead. "Of course, I trust you. They are unveiling a new statue on the Presidium. It's going to be a very public affair, Leia"

Shepard zips up the bag and sits it on top of the dresser, walks over to Liara and places her hands on the asari's hips and moves them up Liara's side then across her back, pulling her in for a kiss. Shepard breaks the kiss then says, "I know it's public, but I promise, it will be okay. There are only allowing a handful of press to be there and Westerlund News isn't invited."

"Good, I hope to never see that reporter again," says Liara.

Shepard kisses Liara again before saying, "That was fun to watch. We will see if she's around. This time if she hounds us, I will deal with her." Both just chuckle at the memory of Liara throwing al-Jilani across the space port at Shanxi.

Liara slides out of Leia's arms and proceeds to Kaja's room to pack a bag if not two for their daughter. Shepard walks into Kaja's room and whispers, "How long are we staying at the Citadel? "

Dr. T'Soni thinks carefully before answering, "Four nights okay with you? Kaja already likes to see new things and the Citadel is new to her."

"Sounds good. I suppose I should pack a few more things," says Shepard as heads back to her bedroom to add more items to her bag.

Ten minutes later, Shepard places her bag and the two bags for Kaja on the floor next to the door. She walks back into the bedroom to see if Liara was done packing her things.

T'Soni's bag is packed, but the garment bag for her dresses is not ready. Shepard takes the bag and places it with the others. Standing in the doorway, "It won't matter which dresses you take, you look beautiful in all of them, Liara."

"We are going to be the best dressed couple at this thing, Leia," Liara smiles at Shepard as she said that.

"True, we will be," replies Shepard with a big prideful smirk on her lips.

The door's buzzer sounds and they look at each other curiously wondering who is at the door. They are not expecting anyone. "I'll get it," says T'Soni as she walks out of the room and heads to the front door. Shepard sat on the edge of the bed then leans back, lies on the bed, looks up at the ceiling and thinks, _I wonder what this statue they are unveiling looks like. There have been rumors about it, but even Liara hasn't mentioned anything about it . _

Few minutes later, T'Soni returns with Shepard's new suit in hand, "They got done with it early and decided to deliver it instead of having us pick it up. That was nice of them. I think I will try to send more customers their way."

Leia is still looking at the ceiling, it seems she didn't hear her bondmate, but she did. "Yes, that is the type of service all companies should have. That was the one thing keeping us from leaving tonight. Want to leave tonight after Kaja gets up from her nap?"

"Nap sounds wonderful. Yes, lets leave tonight. That way we get there early tomorrow and can spend more of the day doing nothing," comments the asari as she lies down next to her human bondmate. 

An hour or so later, Kaja wakes up her nap, she doesn't cry out for her parents. Instead, she climbs out her bed and waddles her way down the hallway. One end of the hallway has a baby gate to keep Kaja from roaming around the apartment, the other end went into Shepard and Liara's bedroom. Which is where the little toddler is headed. Shepard still has her legs over the side of the bed. Only now Kaja is attempting to climb up them. Commander Shepard feels little hands grabbing at her pants, she opens her eyes, looks down seeing two blue eyes looking up at her. She reaches down and picks Kaja up and places her on the bed.

Kaja giggles while she crawls up the bed towards Liara. T'Soni opens her eyes to see big blue eyes looking back at her. She reaches out and grabs Kaja, hugs her, and kisses her cheek.

"Looks like she is ready to go," says Shepard to Liara.

"It seems so," comments Liara as mother smiles at daughter.

"I'm going to put our luggage into the car and take them to the shuttle. I'll pick you two up and we can grab a bit to eat before leaving for Citadel," Shepard tells Liara as she heads toward the hallway.

The next day, while walking around the Presidium, Commander Shepard with Kaja on her shoulders and Liara notices the new statue near the Citadel Tower. The statue was covered and C-sec has several members guarding it. It is easily the biggest statue on the Presidium.

"That thing is huge. It makes me wonder what this statue looks like, Leia," comments T'Soni.

Shepard takes her daughter off of her shoulders and places her on the ground. She keeps a hold of one of her hands. "Guess we find out tomorrow unless we're told before hand. "

Liara still can't take her eyes off the covered statue. She comments, "Which I doubt, I've tried to find out but was unsuccessful. This seems very secretive."

"We can always go and talk to Anderson, he might tell us," replies Shepard.

"Keep dreaming, Shepard. He's mum on it," says T'Soni.

"It can wait til tomorrow then. That way everyone will be stunned. From the size of it, it's going to be stunning," Liara nods in agreement as Shepard comments on the statue. The three of them start walking towards the markets of one of the Wards to do some window shopping.

1100 the next morning, there is a large group of bystanders waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin. People want to see what this new statue looks like. There is a small group of people standing in front of the statue. This group consists of The Citadel Council, recently promoted Captain Kaidan Alenko, the turian Garrus Vakarian, the quarian Tali'Zorah vas Neema, Commander Leia Shepard, and Dr. Liara T'Soni.

The asari member of the Council walks up to the podium and starts her speech, "I would like to thank everyone today for joining in this celebration and unveiling of the newest statue here on the Presidium." The crowd starts clapping. The group behind the podium starts clapping. Shepard leans over to Liara and whispers, "I hope none of us have to give a speech. If so, I have no idea what to say."

The asari continues her speech, "...And without further delay, I happily present this...," she turns towards the statue as the tarp covering it slowly comes off. The statue has the likeness of Shepard, Liara, Tali, Kaidan, Garrus, Ashley Williams, and Urdnot Wrex standing in front of the SSV Normandy. The sculptor that did this piece got their likeness perfect. Everyone gasps in shock. Especially those in the statue.

Tali says, "Keelah"

Looking at the statue, Garrus goes, "Damn, Shepard, I thought you said I was ugly." He slaps Shepard on the shoulder and starts laughing,

"Hell, Garrus,...You were never that ugly," Shepard slaps Garrus' shoulder laughing with him.

Liara scans the crowd for Kaja, who is with her grandmother, Captain Hannah Shepard, seeing Hannah holding Kaja in her arms so she could see the statue that contained her parents. Liara smiles in their direction. Councilor Anderson walked over to the group and asked if any of them wanted to say anything. No one took the offer. They are all too awe struck to speak to a crowd.

Camera flashes are every where. The press is taking video and pictures of them as a large group and individual shots too. The group seems to be enjoying the attention, mostly because the attention has been quite respectful.

Shepard looks over the crowd as it has thinned out quite a bit. She looks for her daughter and mother. Commander Shepard sees them talking to Dr. Chakwas. She smiles at the scene and excuses herself from the others and walks towards them. "Hi, mom, Dr. Chakwas." says the Commanders as she takes Kaja into her arms, "Hi to you too, little one," she kisses her daughter's cheek.

"That statue is amazing, Leia. I can't stop looking at it. I'm so proud of you. Liara too. And this little one," says the older Shepard as she leans to kiss Kaja's cheek then hugs her own daughter.

The younger Shepard smiles brightly, "Thanks, mom." The statue looks better further back thinks Commander Shepard as she looks at the statue.

"How have you been, Commander? Sleeping well, I hope," inquires Dr. Chakwas.

Leia Shepard grins at inquiry, "Yes, doctor, I've been sleeping quite well, thank you for asking."

Dr. T'Soni looks for Shepard then notices she is with her mom, Kaja, and Dr. Chakwas. The asari waves to invite the group over to join her.

"Looks like Liara is wanting us to join her. Shall we?" asks Commander Shepard while holding Kaja in her arms.

"We shall," says Capt. Shepard. They walk together towards the old Normandy crew.

Joker is standing off to Commander Shepard's right as she approaches the statue. He comments in his usual manner, "Where am I, Commander?

"Where do you think, Joker? Piloting the Normandy. That's just the ground team," replies Shepard as she pats Joker on the shoulder softly.

"Yea, but I was the one the blew up Sovereign," says Joker.

Kaja looks at Joker from her father's arms then points to Joker's beard and giggles. Shepard notices and says, "I think Kaja likes your bread, Joker." Shepard has a huge grin on her face that Joker notices right away.

"Yea, well what can I say, Commander. Kids love me." He then makes a goofy face at Kaja and she starts giggling more.

Dr. T'Soni walks up behind Shepard as she was talking to Joker. Kaja sees her mom and reaches out for her. Liara takes her daughter into her arms and says, "Hello, Joker. It's good to see you."

Joker smiles at Liara, "Yes it is, Dr. T'Soni. How's motherhood?"

Shepard is surprised by Joker's question. It's not something he would ask, or it was something Shepard didn't think he would ask.

Joker turns to the Commander, "Thanks for ruining a good thing, Commander." His tone was completely sarcastic.

Both Shepard and T'Soni start laughing. Liara answers Joker's question, "It's been good, Joker. You should come and visit while on leave and baby sit so Shepard and I can have a night out."

He looks at them before he says, "Ah,..."

Shepard interrupts, "What's the matter, Joker? Don't you want to be Uncle Joker?" The Commander laughs more.

"Fine, you win," mumbles Joker.

Liara says, "Take care, Joker." She pats him on the upper arm, smiling at the human.

Commander Shepard sees her mother talking Councilor Anderson, while Dr. Chakwas is chatting with Tali. Shepard decides to walk over to Tali and Dr. Chakwas. Liara with Kaja in her arms follows Shepard.

Tali sees Kaja in her mother's arms, "She looks so cute, Shepard, Liara."

Alenko and Garrus notices the newest addition to the group. They walk over by Tali, Chakwas, Shepard, and Liara with Kaja in her arms. Kaja isn't use to the attention and buries her head into her mom's shoulder. T'Soni holds her daughter without saying anything to her.

Shepard says to Kaidan, "Congratulations on the promotion, Kaidan."

"Thank you, Shepard," replies Alenko. "Kaja looks a lot like Liara only Kaja has a darker skin tone. You both look as happy as you did the day you two got married, Leia."

Leia Shepard beams, "Thanks, Kaidan."

A certain reporter is standing in a small crowd that is gawking at the newest statue. Shepard notices her standing there. Al-Jilani is alone, no camera with her that anyone can see. Garrus says, "Watch your six, Shepard. I see the reporter al-Jilani in a crowd."

The Commander nods her head to the turian, "I see her, Garrus. I don't see a camera with her."

"Want me to run interference, Shepard?" asks Garrus.

"Why bother. I can handle her," says Shepard. She looks over to Liara grinning thinking of what happened last time they ran in her least favorite reporter, "Or Liara can deal with it."

Kaidan said, "I heard what happened to al-Jilani on Shanxi. I wish I was there to see that."

Garrus has a confused look on his face. "What happen? Someone want to fill me in." Shepard whispers to the turian about the confrontation between Liara and the human reporter before they left Shanxi. Garrus looks over to Liara back to Shepard. "Remind me to never get on her bad side either." Both the turian and humans start laughing.

"Coast is clear, Commander. al-Jilani left," mentions Kaidan.

Captain Shepard walks over to her daughter, "I'm leaving. I think I'll do a little shopping while I'm on the Citadel and grab a bite to eat, Leia. I'll see you three tomorrow." Hannah gives her daughter a hug. She goes over to Liara to tell her she is leaving and kisses Kaja on the forehead along with giving Liara a hug.

"See you tomorrow, mom," answers the younger Shepard. The Commander walks over to where Liara is talking with Tali and Dr. Chakwas. Kaidan and Garrus follow suit.

Dr. T'Soni hands Kaja over to Shepard, "I think it's time for Kaja's nap."

The toddler is already asleep in her dad's arms. Shepard says, "She's already sleeping"

Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni say good bye to their friends. Shepard has her daughter in one arm, her other arm is around Liara's waist. Liara's arm around Shepard's waist as they walk away from the statue heading towards the hotel they are staying at for a few more days. Commander Leia Shepard thinks to herself. _Marriage, old age, and lots of little blue children..._

_**Fini**_

A/N:I had some wondering why certain squad members were not mentioned. I will now explain why.

Legion: He went back beyond the Perseus Veil. Shepard lost contact with the Geth after the war was over.

Zaeed:Shepard didn't really like him in the first place and played nice with Cerberus because they paid for his services. Hired guns isn't something Leia Shepard wants anything to do with.

Kasumi:She did was Shepard told her, she fell off the grid. Shepard lost contact.

The rest of the squad that were mentioned vaguely, they went back to their lives. Shepard's true friends were those that helped her defeat Saren and the ones she trusts the most. Besides Samara. She turned into a trusted friend like Garrus and Tali.

I hope this clears up a few things. If not, sorry.


End file.
